


Ujung Mimpi

by fariacchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Drama, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, Future Fic, Marriage, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fariacchi/pseuds/fariacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kehidupan tidak semudah mimpi kanak-kanak. Terutama jika takdir mengikatmu dalam status bernama shinobi. Siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di ujung mimpi itu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Penolakan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto series is the property of Kishimoto Masashi. I gain no financial advantage by writing this. Art isn't mine.  
> Beta-ed by Sanich Iyonni (up to chapter 3 only).
> 
>  
>
>> "… _We're on our way there too…_  
>  To their side.  
>  The side that leaves behind instead of inheriting.  
>  It may be troublesome, but it's the way of the world…"
>> 
>> [Nara Shikamaru _—Naruto 406: Unlock The Future_ ]

Nama pemuda itu Nara Shikamaru.

Sosok pemuda tinggi dan berambut hitam kasar yang diikat tinggi menjadi _ponytail_. Wajahnya menyiratkan kemalasan, mata hitamnya lebih sering terpejam—untuk tidur, dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

"Jadi, bisakah kita mulai?" ujarnya, dengan nada serius yang tidak biasa.

Shikamaru duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hijau lumut yang agak terkesan tua. Di depannya, duduk dalam ruang keluarga luas yang sama, adalah sesosok laki-laki. Kau bisa menyebut sosok itu replika dari seorang Nara Shikamaru—jika saja ia tidak berjanggut dan rambutnya tidaklah berwarna biru tua.

"Bicaralah," ujar laki-laki tua itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang dibacanya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Aku butuh kalian. Berdua. Mendengarkanku. Serius." Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan tekanan nada yang jelas, dan disuarakan dengan intonasi aneh—setengah malas dan setengah memerintah.

Seorang wanita paruh baya bercelemek putih mengayunkan kaki dan dalam sekejap telah duduk di sebelah suaminya—di seberang Shikamaru. Rambut wanita itu hitam, diikat sederhana di bagian tengkuk. Ia mengernyit ketika memandang sosok putra satu-satunya yang menatap aneh dirinya.

"Nah, ada apa?" tanya sang ibu dengan datar. Bukan karena kesal, bukan tidak peduli. Semata-mata hanya karena pribadinya memang sedikit judes—dan kasar.

"Aku ingin menikah," sahut Shikamaru tenang.

Sang ayah—laki-laki berjanggut, spontan menurunkan koran yang menutupi pandangannya dari sang anak. Sang ibu, tanpa sadar membulatkan matanya.

Diam.

Kemudian suara koran dibalik. Sang ayah—Nara Shikaku, rupanya kembali asyik dengan bacaannya.

"Hei, suamiku, apa kau dengar katanya barusan?" Nara Yoshino menepuk lutut suaminya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Shikamaru.

"Hmmm," hanya dengungan pelan.

"Astaga, aku pasti bermimpi!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Orangtua yang sedikit aneh—kau tahu: campuran suka memerintah dan tidak percaya pada kemampuan anak.

"Tch … merepotkan. Lalu bagaimana?" potong Shikamaru sebelum semua itu semakin merepotkan baginya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja kami bahagia! Kami pikir kau tidak akan menikah!" Yoshino berujar ceria. Ia kemudian mendelik ke arah Shikaku yang sejak tadi diam saja. "Hei, tutup koran sialan itu dan bicarakan ini!" bentaknya.

"Iya, iya …" Shikaku menggerutu dan meletakkan koran itu di atas meja.

"Jadi, gadis mana?" tanya Yoshino semangat. Shikamaru baru saja akan menyebutkan suatu nama sebelum tangan ibunya menjulur dan menghentikannya. "Tunggu—biar Ibu tebak. Dengan perawat itu?"

"Perawat apa?"

"Perawat—eh maksud Ibu, _ninja_ medis murid Tsunade- _sama_! Namanya … Sakura! Ya, Sakura!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Yang benar saja. Aku tidak dekat dengannya."

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Yoshino penasaran.

Shikaku melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sejujurnya, ia sepertinya tahu siapa nama yang akan disebutkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru diam sejenak. Setelah menyiapkan dirinya, ia berujar dengan jelas dan tegas, "Temari."

Hening.

Shikaku mengatupkan mata—dalam hati ia membenarkan dirinya sendiri. Sebuah tebakan jitu dari seorang ayah.

"Temari?" Yoshino mengingat-ingat. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah agak aneh. " _Kunoichi_ dari Desa Suna itu?"

"Ya," Shikamaru mencoba tenang, menyingkirkan perasaan bahwa ibunya tidak suka mendengar nama itu. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Diam lagi. Shikamaru menunggu. Sedetik, dua detik, kemudian ia merasa cukup. Yoshino membuang muka dan Shikaku memejamkan mata tanpa respons.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru langsung.

Akhirnya Yoshino membuka mulut, "Jika dengan gadis itu—tidak."

Terucap juga. Telinga Shikaku sedikit berkedut mendengar ketegasan tanpa ampun dari istrinya. Memang sudah temperamennya, tapi Shikamaru jelas akan terpukul.

"Ke—kenapa?" Shikamaru membelakkan mata. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya.

Tak ada jawaban. Yoshino bangkit berdiri dan melenggang ke meja makan. Sepasang mata hitam Shikamaru mengikutinya. Perlahan ia mengamati ketika ibunya mengangkat gelas-gelas kaca, mengatur vas bunga—segala tindakan merepotkan yang dibuat-buat.

"Hei, jelaskan! Kenapa tidak?!" Kesabaran Shikamaru bisa habis begitu saja.

Begitu pula dengan kesabaran seorang Nara Yoshino. Ia membentak, membelakangi Shikamaru, "Ibu bilang TIDAK ya TIDAK!"

"Aku hanya tanya alasannya!" Shikamaru bangkit bediri dan menjawab agak keras. Tak memeperoleh jawaban, ia menoleh mencari bantuan, "Ayah!"

Shikaku membuka matanya, kemudian berujar dengan perlahan, "Maaf, kali ini aku sependapat dengan ibumu."

"Ap—" Kata-kata Shikamaru mendadak tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan keras, "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kedua orangtuanya tak bersuara, memilih tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Tch," dengan itu Shikamaru beranjak keluar—ditambah sedikit bantingan keras di pintu.

Tentu saja, ia tidak tahu ketika Yoshino bergetar dan berlutut begitu saja. "Shikamaru—kenapa …?" ia terisak pelan ketika putranya sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Shikaku menghela nafas. Ia mempunyai firasat bahwa semua ini akan sangat merepotkan—dan panjang. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri untuk merangkul istrinya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Nara Shikamaru berjalan menyusuri jalan lengang Konoha. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan di saku, sepasang alisnya berkerut menandakan pikiran sulit yang berputar di kepalanya, dan bibirnya terkatup maju tanda ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Baiklah, mari putar ulang segalanya. Ia dan Temari membuat suatu perjanjian—atau semacamnya. Ketika Temari tiba di Konoha, lagi, maka Shikamaru akan mempunyai jawaban untuk masalah— _yah_ —pernikahan.

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Kenapa ia bisa begitu mudah terjerat dalam situasi merepotkan seperti ini?

Ia mengumpat pelan ketika mengingat ekspresi ibunya. Ada apa sesungguhnya dengan penolakan mereka?

Pikiran Shikamaru terhenti begitu saja saat sebuah suara memanggilnya, "Shikamaru."

Pemuda berbaju hitam dengan jaket _jounin_ itu menoleh, mendapati sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang dalam balutan busana mini berwarna ungu. "Ino?"

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum manis. Mata biru langitnya yang indah membulat riang ketika ia merapat dan mendekatkan diri dengan Shikamaru.

"Kukira kau sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahanmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Begitulah." Jawaban yang agak ambigu—tidak seperti Ino yang biasanya.

Shikamaru mengamati wajah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Ada masalah dengan Sai?" tanyanya.

Ino menggeleng. Ia kemudian menyandarkan diri dan menggamit lengan Shikamaru, menyamankan diri di samping pemuda itu. "Semua berjalan lancar. Semua sangat senang karena Sai sungguh-sungguh dan setuju untuk masuk ke dalam klan kami," ujarnya.

Shikamaru tidak merasa terganggu. Ino adalah Ino, dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap agak manja gadis itu.

Mereka masih berjalan beriringan sebelum berhenti di depan sebuah kedai teh kecil. "Mau mampir?" ajak Shikamaru.

Ino menaikkan alis. Tidak biasanya Shikamaru—oh, lupakan saja. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu mengekor pemuda itu melangkah ke dalam.

Dua gelas teh hijau dan dua porsi _dango_ terhidang di atas meja kayu. Ino baru saja menyeruput pelan isi gelasnya ketika Shikamaru mulai bicara, "Jadi, kapan pernikahan resminya?"

Ino mengaduk tehnya perlahan, kemudian menjawab dengan senyuman khasnya, "Bulan depan."

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Selamat, ya," ujarnya, "Sai pasti bisa membahagiakanmu."

Ino membalas senyuman itu, "Ya." Kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. Ia menatap bayangan matanya di air teh kehijauan yang masih panas dalam cangkir. "Shikamaru—aku …," ia berujar tiba-tiba.

"Ino, hentikan." Shikamaru memotong ucapan gadis itu—seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Kau akan segera menikah dan aku tidak mau melihatmu merusak kebahagiaanmu sendiri," ujar Shikamaru serius.

Ino memainkan jari-jari kurusnya dengan perlahan. Ia mengangguk.

Semua sudah menjadi masa lalu. Shikamaru tahu benar bahwa gadis di depannya masih menyimpan perasaan—ya, padanya. Semua itu memang merepotkan, tapi Shikamaru berusaha sehalus mungkin menjaga jarak. Ia tahu pernikahan mereka tidak mungkin terjadi.

Alasan yang sederhana ketika kau terlahir sebagai seorang _shinobi_ dari klan khusus di desamu. Jika Shikamaru dan Ino menikah, salah satu klan akan musnah—tanpa penerus. Maka mimpi kanak-kanak itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Sepertinya jalanku tidak semudah jalanmu," ujarnya.

Ino menatap lekat-lekat pemuda di depannya. "Apa … sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Temari- _san_?" tanya Ino serius.

Shikamaru meneguk teh hijaunya sebelum mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan menggerutu, "Sebaliknya. Sesuatu terjadi di luar kami."

Gadis pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Rambutnya yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh kursi kayu yang didudukinya itu bergoyang perlahan. Terlihat anting perak pemberian guru mereka masih dipakainya.

"Orangtuaku … mereka menolak ketika aku mengatakan ingin menikah dengan Temari," ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Ino membulatkan matanya. "Tapi—kenapa?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi. "Itulah yang ingin aku ketahui. Tapi mereka tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Semua ini begitu merepotkan!" Shikamaru membanting gelasnya agak keras.

Ino tidak bicara. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia hanya diam, mendengarkan. Mungkin itu yang dibutuhkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Sebuah perasaan sakit terasa di hati Ino. Rasanya begitu menyayat ketika melihat sesorang yang kau sayangi terluka seperti itu. Tapi, _toh_ , ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Mungkin … mereka belum mengenal Temari- _san_ dengan baik?" ragu, Ino mengungkapkan responsnya.

Shikamaru mendesah, "Entahlah. Temari pernah berkunjung ke rumahku, bertemu dengan mereka, dan menurut pengelihatanku, tidak ada yang salah ketika itu. Mereka baik— _yah_ , menerima dengan wajar."

"Umm …" Ino memainkan jari-jarinya lagi—sebuah kebiasaan baru yang dipelajarinya setelah usia remaja. "Apa … aku perlu bicara dengan Bibi? Mungkin bisa membantu?" tanya Ino ragu.

Shikamaru terdiam. Tiga detik, kemudian menjawab, "Entahlah."

Lalu mereka menghabiskan _dango_ dalam diam.

Beberapa menit setelah tiga tusuk lidi menghiasi piring kecil, Ino meneguk habis isi gelasnya, sementara Shikamaru merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas.

"Aku harus menjemput Temari di gerbang desa," gumam pemuda itu seraya meletakkan uang di atas meja kayu dan menjepitnya dengan gelas tanah liat yang sudah kosong.

Ino mengangguk.

Shikamaru berdiri, kemudian menatap lurus gadis di depannya. " _Arigatou_ , Ino," ujarnya.

Ino tidak menjawab, mata birunya menatap ke bawah. Diam, namun ia bisa mendengar langkah Shikamaru yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Menggigit bibirnya sebentar, Ino kemudian bangkit berdiri dan memanggil, "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru berhenti. Punggung pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata biru Ino.

Namun Ino diam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Begitu saja ia memanggil Shikamaru, seolah pemuda itu akan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Tersenyum getir, perlahan Ino bersuara, "Sampaikan salamku pada Temari- _san_ …."

Ino mengamati ketika satu tangan pemuda itu terangkat. Jaring-jaring di lengan pakaiannya terlihat ketika Shikamaru melambai, meninggalkan kedai tanpa suara.

Setelah membiarkan sepasang mata biru cerahnya menatap sisa-sisa jejak Shikamaru yang sudah tidak tampak, Ino melenggang keluar tanpa senyum. Rambut pirang panjangnya bergoyang lembut tertiup angin.

Waktu yang tersisa sudah tidak banyak untuknya. Namun perasaan itu masih saja menghantuinya, mencabiknya dari dalam. Ino harus berhenti mencari punggung pemuda itu di pantulan matanya.

Karena masa depan tidak ada baginya dan Shikamaru.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Pertemuan kembali setelah satu bulan itu diisi tanpa banyak bicara. Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan dalam diam. Keduanya menyimpan pikiran masing-masing, enggan bicara.

Atap bangunan tua yang masih sama, gubuk kayu kecil yang belum berubah, di sana mereka berhenti. Sore yang cerah ketika langit masih berwarna biru kekuningan. Awan-awan berarak diam mengikuti angin.

"Bagaimana—" Temari akhirnya yang pertama kali membuka mulut. Ia bertanya, meski tidak menoleh pada sosok yang diajaknya bicara. Entahlah—seperti segalanya sudah ditebaknya. "—kita—?" sambungnya.

Shikamaru diam. Ia merogoh saku, mencari-cari rokoknya. Akhirnya ia menjadi sosok pria dewasa yang tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari rokok—terutama ketika sedang banyak pikiran.

Namun, Shikamaru mengurungkan niat itu ketika teringat gadis di sampingnya bisa saja melempar _kunai_ padanya karena asap rokok. Yah—itu jika gadis itu punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal _remeh_ seperti rokok selain masalah pernikahan.

Shikamaru membatin dalam hati, bahwa terlibat dalam urusan asmara adalah sesuatu yang paling merepotkan yang pernah dilaluinya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan batang rokok serta pemantik apinya.

 _CLING_.

Pemantik berdenting. Asap putih membumbung perlahan. Tak seperti biasanya, Temari tidak berkomentar. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Shikamaru sudah menduganya.

Lalu suara pemuda itu mulai terdengar, "Semua ini sangat merepotkan—"

Lagi, Temari tidak menanggapi. Ia diam.

"Aku bisa menganalisis hanya dari melihat wajahmu sejak di gerbang tadi," ia melanjutkan. Temari menundukkan kepalanya. "Bukan hanya aku yang menerima penolakan _—_ " ia menoleh, " _—_ benar?"

Diam lagi. Beberapa burung gagak penanda senja mulai bersahutan. Langit perlahan menjadi keemasan dan belum ada yang bicara lagi. Hanya asap yang dalam tempo lambat bergabung dengan oksigen di sekitar mereka.

"Sudah kuduga. Kedua adikmu tidak menyukaiku."

"Bukan!" sergah Temari.

Tapi tidak ada yang saling memandang. Suasana mereka benar-benar menjadi tidak enak.

"Gaara… memintaku memikirkannya lagi. Ia tidak setuju, sepertinya. Tapi … bukan karena membencimu. Aku bisa memastikan itu," Temari berujar pelan.

Shikamaru membuang rokoknya. "Kau tentu bisa menebak apa yang orangtuaku katakan," ujarnya.

Temari menunduk lagi. Rasanya sedikit menyakitkan—meski sudah diduganya dari awal.

"Pernikahan," Shikamaru menerawangkan pandangan ke arah awan putih yang berarak, "andai bisa semulus arakan awan itu—"

Perlahan, Temari membiarkan mata _turquoise_ -nya memandang pemuda itu. Pemuda jangkung berambut hitam dalam balutan busana hitam dan jaket _jounin_. Pemuda yang dikenalnya sejak usia remaja, yang entah bagaimana memenjaranya dalam ikatan aneh yang tak dimengertinya.

Semua terjadi begitu saja, mengalir seperti awan di langit. Bergerak lambat … namun pasti.

"Shikamaru—aku—" ia mulai berujar. Jari-jarinya yang indah merayap dan berhenti tepat di kepalan tangan Shikamaru. Temari merasakan pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat—berlawanan dengan kata-kata tenangnya yang tanpa beban. Perlahan, seperti merasakan sebuah tusukan asing di hati, ia mencengkeram tangan itu.

Shikamaru menundukkan kepala. Dadanya bergemuruh oleh perasaan asing yang sama sekali tak disukainya. Kemarahan yang ganjil—entah pada siapa. Menerima cengkeraman tangan Temari membuatnya merasa seperti satu bagian otaknya bekerja lebih keras. Ia sudah berpkir lama—ya. Lalu, apa mungkin memang tidak ada jalan lain selain _itu_?

Langit mulai berubah semakin merah, dan masih tak ada yang saling bicara. Keduanya tenggelam dalam sebuah dunia yang sama, hanya di pikiran masing-masing.

Lalu sebuah desahan kecil terdengar dari Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh, menatap lekat gadis berambut pirang lembut di depannya. "Dengar, ini semua sangat merepotkan. Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak suka terlibat dalam hal-hal merepotkan," ujarnya.

Temari menyudutkan bola matanya ke arah kiri. "Aku tahu—"

"Tapi," Shikamaru melanjutkan. Ia kini menggenggam kuat tangan Temari, merasakan jari-jari gadis itu bersandar di telapak tangannya. "Aku lebih tidak menyukai ketidakjelasan tak beralasan yang membuat seluruh hidupku jadi semakin merepotkan," tutupnya.

Sepasang _turquoise_ Temari membulat sedikit.

Pemuda itu menoleh, lalu menatap serius, membuat jantung Temari berdebar sedikit lebih keras. "Jika mereka menolak—" ia mulai. "—kita buat mereka tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya."

Temari menatap dengan agak tidak percaya. Dalam pikiran, sesungguhnya ia mampu menebak apa maksud pemuda itu. Ia hanya … tidak percaya pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya.

"Benarkah—?" Temari tidak tahu mengapa kata itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Nara Shikamaru menarik bibirnya hingga membentuk senyum khas yang selalu Temari suka. Wajah pemuda itu mendekat ketika ia berujar, "Dasar wanita merepotkan. Kau yang sudah menyeretku dalam situasi ini. Jadi, kuasumsikan kau siap menanggung risikonya."

Temari nyaris merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "Shika—" ucapannya terputus oleh ciuman lembut dari pemuda di depannya. Ia merasa semua kekhawatiran yang menyergap hatinya mendadak cair dan menguap.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shikamaru menarik diri. "Jadi," ujarnya menatap gurat kemerahan di pipi Temari, "tempatmu?"

Gadis itu memalingkan wajah. Shikamaru tampak begitu serius hingga ia merasa wajahnya memanas akibat imajinasi tak diduga yang melintasi kepalanya.

Detik demi detik berlalu ketika Temari akhirnya kembali menguasai diri dan menjawab, "Tidak."

Satu alis Shikamaru terangkat. Ia baru saja akan meruntunkan protes ketika tiba-tiba Temari bangkit berdiri, menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sebelum kau pastikan bau rokok itu tidak tercium lagi olehku," sahutnya dingin. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan melenggang perlahan seraya membawa gulungan besarnya di punggung.

Nara Shikamaru termangu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendecak. Tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu bergumam tanpa terdengar, "Dasar wanita _merepotkan_."

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

 

 


	2. Situasi

 Nara Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

Matahari baru saja meninggi ketika pemuda itu duduk tegang di atas _futon_ -nya. Kamarnya yang bernuansa kayu mulai dimasuki udara hangat dari luar. Tidak terlalu hangat, namun jelas menunjukkan hari telah seharusnya dimulai.

Shikamaru tidak bisa tidur. Ia baru tiba di kamarnya beberapa jam lalu, setelah menghabiskan malam dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah dibayangkannya lewat mimpi.

Baiklah—ia _pernah_ bermimpi. Semua laki-laki dewasa pernah. Namun untuk merealisasikannya sungguhan ….

Ia menggaruk kepalanya lagi. Sulit dipercaya ia benar-benar sudah melakukannya.

" _Jika mereka menolak … kita buat mereka tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya …."_

Setan macam apa yang merasuki pikirannya ketika mengucapkan kata itu delapan belas jam yang lalu? Shikamaru curiga bahwa yang disajikan di kedai itu bukanlah teh, tapi _sake_.

Ia menghela napas. _Sake_ atau bukan, segalanya sudah terjadi. Mereka sudah melakukannya, dan ia harus siap menanggung risikonya.

Bangkit berdiri, dengan malas Shikamaru meregangkan tubuhnya. Rasanya masih agak ganjil untuk terbangun tanpa teriakan dari Nara Yoshino. Menatap sinar matahari yang menembus kisi-kisi ventilasi kamarnya, Shikamaru teringat kembali betapa kedua orangtuanya masih tampak menghindar.

Shikamaru ingin bicara, ingin meminta alasan masuk akal dari kedua orangtua yang melarangnya untuk suatu keputusan yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Tapi Shikamaru menyadari bahwa orangtuanya tidak cukup terlihat ingin bicara—bahkan untuk sekadar memarahi dirinya yang tidak pulang semalaman.

Memutar tubuh, Shikamaru menghela napas panjang lagi.

"Merepotkan—" ia menggerutu sungguh-sungguh sebelum berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Pintu kayu tebal berwarna kemerahan berderit perlahan ketika sesosok pemuda mendorongnya dengan tangan kanan yang kuat.

"Permisi, Hokage- _sama_ ," suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan masuknya sosok pemuda jangkung yang membawa beberapa tumpuk kertas di tangan kirinya.

Pemuda itu adalah Shikamaru. Ia sedang menjalankan rutinitas—yang menurutnya tidak lebih merepotkan dari misi keluar desa—sebagai penasehat bagi Rokudaime Hokage muda yang sudah memimpin desa selama lima tahun terakhir.

Benar, _Rokudaime_. Entah bagaimana, petinggi Negara Api berakhir dalam keputusan untuk tidak mengakui Danzou sebagai seseorang yang pernah memimpin Konoha—meski hanya sekejap sebelum yang bersangkutan dilaporkan tewas terbunuh.

Yang disebutkan itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata safir cemerlang—Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Meski sekarang semua orang memanggilnya dengan marga ayahnya yang juga merupakan pahlawan Konoha yang dikagumi: Namikaze.

"Ini laporan terakhir dari _Anbu_ di perbatasan desa," ujar Shikamaru seraya melangkah dan meletakkan berkas itu di atas meja kerja Naruto.

"Lagi?!" Naruto mengerang. Menghela napas, ia menopang dagu dan melirik malas pada gunungan dokumen di mejanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Ternyata, bahkan sebuah transformasi mengejutkan—dari sekadar _shinobi_ yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk lulus dari akademi hingga kini bertitel Hokage—tidak sanggup mengubah sifat Naruto yang satu itu.

"Selamat bekerja, _Hokage-sama_ ," Shikamaru berujar dengan nada yang sedikit jahil.

"Oh, ayolah, Shikamaru! Jangan ikut-ikutan seperti itu! Cukup si _Teme_ itu saja yang selalu menggodaku!" Naruto menggerutu sebelum menenggak habis isi gelas tanah liatnya.

Belum sempat Shikamaru merespons, sebuah suara muncul dari arah jendela. "Memanggilku, _Hokage-sama_?"

Itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dalam seragam _Anbu_ —tanpa topeng. Seringai khasnya seolah menggarisbawahi panggilannya kepada Naruto, yang terkesan seperti mengejek.

Namikaze Naruto memutar kursi empuknya hingga menatap Sasuke yang berdiri tenang di luar jendela besar ruang kerja Hokage. Pemuda itu berpijak pada beranda kecil yang terbuat dari semen dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sebelum melangkah masuk begitu saja melalui jendela kaca yang terbuka lebar.

"Hei! Jendela bukan pintu masuk, Sasuke!" seru Naruto.

Agaknya Sasuke tidak peduli karena ia tetap melangkah dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah berdiri di samping Shikamaru yang tingginya tidak berbeda darinya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" ujar Sasuke singkat.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya sedikit. " _Teme_! Aku tidak memanggilmu! Berhentilah mengagetkan seperti itu!"

"Oh, ya? Rasanya aku mendengar kau memanggilku, _Dobe_."

Naruto menggebrak mejanya. "Jangan mulai lagi, _Teme_!"

"Hn. _Usuratonkachi_."

"Sasuke—!"

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Rasanya benar-benar seperti keajaiban bisa mendengar hal-hal seperti ini lagi di sudut Konoha.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke desa. Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat yang menakutkan itu sudah berakhir. Uchiha Madara akhirnya tinggal nama, terkubur bersama rencana _juubi_ -nya—kali ini untuk selamanya. Konoha kehilangan banyak pahlawan mereka. Ketiga _sannin_ akhirnya resmi bergabung kembali di dunia sana. Aliansi Lima Desa Ninja diperkuat, membantu menstabilkan Konoha setelah kekacauan. Uzumaki—bukan, Namikaze Naruto disambut sebagai pahlawan. Dengan segera ia dilantik menjadi Rokudaime Hokage—yang diakui, disambut hangat oleh empat desa anggota Aliansi lainnya.

Mengenai Uchiha Sasuke …. Terima kasih kepada Naruto dan Kazekage yang mati-matian beragumen di depan Aliansi, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil terhindar dari mendapatkan hukuman mati untuk ulahnya yang cukup merepotkan.

Dan sekarang, Aliansi Lima Desa Ninja terbentuk. Dunia _shinobi_ stabil. Damai, tanpa perang dan gangguan berarti.

Hampir sulit dipercaya.

" _Teme_! Sana bertugas!" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru. Hanya sebuah seringai pendek yang tertangkap mata Shikamaru sebelum sosok Uchiha Sasuke menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Kalian ini benar-benar merepotkan," Shikamaru akhirnya angkat bicara.

Naruto mulai meraih dokumen-dokumen di mejanya. Ia sedikit membolak-balik sebelum mulai menekankan stempelnya.

"Dasar. Sudah lima tahun, masih saja ia menggodaku seperti itu!" gerutunya.

Shikamaru tersenyum lagi. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Sakura mana?"

Haruno Sakura. _Ninja_ medis yang namanya mulai dikenal di seluruh penjuru dunia _shinobi_ sebagai penerus seorang Tsunade _-hime_ — _ninja_ medis yang luar biasa. Bisa dikatakan, gadis itu menjadi sekretaris Naruto sejak ia menjabat sebagai Hokage.

"Sakura _-chan_ sedang ada misi jangka panjang bersama Sai dan Yamato- _taichou_ ," ujar Naruto.

"Sai?" Shikamaru mengangkat alis. Bukankah ia akan menikah dengan Ino sebentar lagi?

Seperti mengerti maksud Shikamaru, Naruto menjawab, "Tenang saja, aku sudah mendengar berita pernikahan itu." Naruto meletakkan lagi selembar kertas di tumpukan-yang-sudah-distempel. "Ia akan kembali dalam dua minggu."

Shikamaru maju beberapa langkah untuk ikut meraih beberapa dokumen yang dipisahkan oleh Naruto. Menganalisis laporan juga tampak menjadi bagian dari pekerjaan seorang Nara Shikamaru—terima kasih pada kecerdasannya yang mencengangkan itu.

Naruto berhenti setelah membubuhkan stempel di lembar ke-tiga puluhnya. Ia meletakkan benda itu begitu saja dan mulai meregangkan tubuh. Jubah merah dengan aksen hitam yang dikenakannya sedikit bergoyang.

"Cepat sekali, ya—?" Naruto memulai.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan dari sederet tulisan dengan sandi rahasia yang sedang dibacanya.

"Semua tidak terasa. Dalam sekejap semua mulai berada di jalan kehidupan masing-masing. Menikah, memiliki keturunan, lalu kisah diulang kembali—"

Shikamaru mengangkat alis lagi. Sejak kapan seorang Naruto memiliki diksi semacam itu?

"Kau benar." Meski heran, Shikamaru membenarkan perkataannya. Seketika, ia teringat kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya sehari lalu. Penolakan tidak beralasan—entah apa yang akan terjadi, Shikamaru tidak bisa memprediksinya.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan dan menatap lurus Shikamaru. "Aku benar-benar tidak menduga Ino mau menikah dengan Sai," ia memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga."

"Yah—Sai baik kok, meski dia agak— _kurang ajar_ …." Naruto memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan _kau-tahu-apa-maksudku_.

Shikamaru hanya tertawa kecil. "Wanita memang sulit ditebak."

"Setuju," ujar Naruto.

Shikamaru kembali pada kertas di tangannya.

Beberapa detik baru berlalu ketika Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada polosnya, "Kau sendiri akan menikah dengan Temari _-san_ , kan?"

Kertas di tangan Shikamaru terjatuh—berserakan di lantai kantor.

Senyum Naruto melebar. "Sudah kuduga—"

Shikamaru menghela napas. Mendengar nama Temari secara tiba-tiba itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Naruto mendapatkan gagasan seperti itu.

Shikamaru baru saja menjulurkan tangannya untuk membereskan dokumen di tangannya yang terjatuh ketika tiba-tiba Naruto memekik kecil, "Ah! Aku baru ingat."

Shikamaru mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu memandang Naruto dalam diam—menunggu.

Naruto bersuara dengan agak serius, "Pertemuan Aliansi sudah ditentukan waktu dan tempatnya." Ia berhenti untuk mencari sesuatu di tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya. Pemuda itu meraih sebuah surat dan mengulurkannya ke Shikamaru.

Tangan Shikamaru meraih kertas itu, membacanya sekilas. "Kau ingin aku mengurus materi Pertemuan Aliansi?"

Namikaze Naruto mengangguk. "Kali ini, setiap desa akan mengajukan materi yang ingin dibahas bersama. Aku ingin kau menyusun apa yang kira-kira bisa dibawa Konoha." Ia mengambil napas sejenak. "Soal akomodasi dan teknisnya, aku sudah minta Iruka _-sensei_ yang mengurus. Kau bisa berkonsentrasi dengan materinya saja."

Shikamaru tampak mengamati isi kertas di tangannya. "Tak lebih dari dua bulan lagi? Sedikit mendadak," komentarnya.

Mengangkat bahu, Naruto menggerutu, "Memang dipercepat. Raikage sepertinya memiliki kegiatan besar di desanya sehingga mengajukan perubahan waktu." Naruto memandang Shikamaru setelah hening sesaat, lalu melempar seringai pendek. "Ngomong-ngomong, Temari _-san_ mewakili Suna untuk membantu persiapan, seperti biasa. Jadi, kalian akan punya _banyak_ waktu bersama."

Kali ini Shikamaru berhasil tidak menjatuhkan kertas di tangannya. Berdecak, pemuda itu melipat kertas dan mengantonginya. "Jangan menggodaku, Naruto," sahutnya.

Naruto tertawa.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi mengurus ini," ujar Shikamaru seraya berjalan menuju pintu dan menancapkan pandangan pada kertas-kertas. Pekerjaannya mulai menumpuk, dan sepertinya akan merepotkan.

"Oke! Tolong ya, Shikamaru," Naruto berujar cerah.

Pintu terbuka dan Shikamaru baru saja akan melangkah keluar sebelum ia terpikir sesuatu dan berhenti. Agaknya sedikit balas dendam tidak akan menggigit. "Ah, aku lupa," ujarnya seraya menoleh.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, meski satu tangannya memegang pena dan siap menandatangani dokumen di mejanya.

Menyeringai, Shikamaru berujar, "Kau sendiri, kalau tidak cepat-cepat, seisi desa akan benar-benar mengira kau punya _hubungan khusus_ dengan si Uchiha itu, lho."

_KRAK._

Pena di tangan Naruto patah menjadi dua. Shikamaru dengan santai menutup pintu dan terkekeh pelan ketika di seantero gedung Hokage terdengar suara keras, "SHIKAMARUUUUUUUU!"

Sayang sekali, bagi Nara Shikamaru, sekali-kali menggoda seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang merepotkan untuk dilakukan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

"Ini dokumen yang kau cari, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengangkat wajah dari meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas, dan mata hitamnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata perak yang menatapnya.

" _Sankyuu_ , Neji," ujarnya seraya meraih kertas-kertas yang disodorkan pemuda pucat berambut coklat sepunggung. "Kenapa _jounin_ sekelasmu sampai datang ke sini hanya untuk mengantar dokumen?" ia bertanya setelah meletakkan pena dan dokumen yang tadi sedang diperiksanya.

Hyuuga Neji duduk dengan lambat di sofa kecil berwarna lumut yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Yang kau cari itu salah satu laporan misiku. Naruto tadi memintaku sekalian mampir ke ruanganmu sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaan seseorang."

Shikamaru menyeruput teh hijau tawarnya yang masih membumbungkan uap panas. "Lee lagi?"

"Memangnya ada _jounin_ lain yang bisa mematahkan kaki untuk sebuah misi tingkat C?"

"Kau bicara apa? Tentu saja ada."

Neji mengerjapkan mata beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum kecil; meniru Shikamaru di balik meja kerjanya. Ya—tentu saja, Naruto bisa berakhir dengan lebih dari sekadar patah kaki bahkan untuk misi tingkat C. Mengenal Hokage muda itu sejak kecil membuat mereka bisa menebaknya dengan mudah.

Shikamaru berdiri dan melangkah, lalu membanting tubuh dengan malas di samping Neji.

"Kau yakin tidak berniat menjadi _jounin_ pembimbing? Siswa akademi tingkat akhir selalu menggangguku dengan menanyakan hal itu."

"Kalau harus bicara dengan gayamu, mungkin jawabannya adalah _merepotkan_."

Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Lagi pula, aku lebih menikmati menjadi _jounin_ khusus seperti ini."

"Aku sempat mengira kau akan bertahan lama di Divisi Hukum. Pekerjaan itu agaknya cocok untukmu."

Neji mendesah sedikit. "Sejujurnya aku sedikit bosan di sana. Lagi pula, Naruto segera menarikku kembali ke _jounin_ khusus dengan alasan 'menyia-nyiakan sumber daya berkompeten'—padahal dia yang sebelumnya memaksaku berakhir di Divisi Hukum."

Shikamaru tertawa mendengarnya.

Neji tersenyum dan memandang Shikamaru dengan tenang. "Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kau bisa bertahan begitu lama di Akademi, Shikamaru."

"Saat ini aku hanya pengawas ujian kelulusan saja. Belakangan ini aku lebih sering menganalisis laporan yang masuk ke desa. Kau tahu sendiri Naruto terkadang terlalu menyepelekan hal-hal kecil. Entah apa jadinya jika tidak diawasi," Shikamaru menyeringai sedikit.

Neji tersenyum singkat—ia jelas mengerti maksud Shikamaru. Setelah mencoba membetulkan posisi duduknya, Neji bicara lagi, "Ketika pulang dari misi aku melihat beberapa _jounin_ Desa Suna. Apa sedang ada Pertemuan Aliansi?"

Shikamaru memandang langit-langit kekuningan di ruangan itu. "Tidak, hanya pertemuan rutin Konoha-Suna," jawabnya.

Neji diam, tidak berkomentar atas jawaban Shikamaru yang agak dingin. Tapi kemudian Shikamaru teringat surat di sakunya, dan segera meralat jawabannya, "Sebenarnya memang akan ada Pertemuan Aliansi. Tapi, itu masih dua bulan lagi."

"Begitu?" ujar Neji, dan dari nadanya, Shikamaru mengerti bahwa itu adalah akhir dari percakapan mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Neji bangkit berdiri. "Sebaiknya aku mengecek Lee. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya bahkan dengan kaki patah seperti itu," katanya. "Absennya Sakura akan memudahkannya kabur dari rumah sakit."

Shikamaru tersenyum singkat, mengangguk. Kemudian Neji melenggang meninggalkan Shikamaru di ruangannya.

Ruangan yang dimaksud adalah ruang kecil yang ditempati Shikamaru sebagai 'kantor'-nya. Tepatnya, itu adalah sebuah ruangan persegi dengan satu jendela dan penuh tumpukan arsip, ditambah papan _shogi_ , sebuah sofa tua, tiga buah kursi kayu, meja kerja dan rak buku. Di tempat itulah, Shikamaru menganalisis laporan masuk, memeriksa misi-misi, atau sekadar bermain _shogi_ dengan sang Hokage.

Shikamaru bangkit dengan malas, kembali menuju meja kerjanya, lalu melihat-lihat dokumen yang baru saja diserahkan kepadanya. Pemuda jangkung berambut hitam itu membolak-balik halaman, sesekali mencari kertas lain di tumpukan arsipnya.

Dalam pikirannya, berputar pilihan-pilihan yang sedang dipertimbangkannya untuk dijadikan materi Pertemuan Aliansi. Banyak hal yang melintas, tapi tak satu pun yang benar-benar membuat pemuda itu puas. Mungkin pikiran Nara Shikamaru mulai terlalu banyak, sampai tak ada satu pun tampak berarti.

Namun, pemuda itu boleh sedikit lega—setidaknya, ide terkait materi-materi itu dapat sedikit menjauhkannya dari sesuatu seperti _pernikahan_.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Sore sudah hampir berakhir ketika Shikamaru duduk berhadapan dengan Akimichi Chouji, hanya dihalangi oleh meja yang dipenuhi daging asap berbau lezat.

"Jadi— _nyam_ —bagaimana?" Chouji mengunyah potongan ketiganya.

Shikamaru menggoyang-goyangkan _sake_ di gelas kacanya. "Hentikan membahas itu, Chouji. Aku mengajakmu ke tempat ini untuk membantuku melupakan hal itu." Ia meminum habis isi gelasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Setidaknya sampai aku mendapat alasan yang jelas."

" _Gomen_. Soalnya yang diceritakan Ino benar-benar membuatku kaget," gumam pemuda bertubuh besar di depannya.

Shikamaru tidak berniat mengomentarinya. Bunyi sumpit yang beradu dengan piring kemudian terdengar. Restoran BBQ langganan mereka itu cukup ramai sehingga keheningan yang terjadi tidak terlalu kontras.

"Chouji, aku dengar dari Paman mengenai rencana perjodohanmu," ujar Shikamaru setelah akhirnya piring-piring daging mereka sudah kosong.

Semburat merah muda di pipi Chouji yang bertato spiral diragukan Shikamaru sebagai efek samping dari _sake_ yang diminumnya.

"Masih rencana saja, Shikamaru. Pernikahan Ino lebih penting—" ia menjawab sambil meminum kembali isi gelasnya untuk mengalihkan pandangan Shikamaru.

Senyum kecil melintas di wajah Shikamaru. "Akhirnya gadis dari Negara Sayur itu, ya?"

Gurat merah itu muncul lagi. "Shi—Shikamaru!"

"Tidak perlu menyembunyikan begitu. Terakhir kali kita ke negara itu tahun lalu, aku sudah menduganya."

Chouji menggaruk pipinya.

"Paman dan Bibi kelihatannya gembira. Apa gadis itu akan pindah ke Konoha?"

"A—aku tidak—maksudku—kami belum merencanakan sejauh itu—" suara Chouji menjadi sedikit lebih pelan.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum memandang tingkah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Chouji yang baik hati—gadis itu sangat beruntung. Untungnya Chouji sudah melupakan perasaannya kepada Ino—itu hanyalah ledakan masa remaja, mereka sudah menyelesaikannya dengan baik tanpa kehilangan kebanggaan dan kedekatan sebagai trio terkenal di Konoha: Ino-Shika-Chou.

"Shikamaru …."

"Hmmm?"

"Mengenai Temari _-san_ —"

"Chouji," Shikamaru memotong sebelum Chouji bahkan membuka mulut untuk melanjutkannya, "sudah kukatakan aku ingin melupakan masalah itu sejenak."

"Tapi—" Chouji mencoba untuk bicara, tapi Shikamaru memandangnya lagi. "—maaf," ia menyerah.

Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Kondisinya rumit, Chouji. Aku sudah mengambil langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru kemarin," Shikamaru memberi jeda, teringat pada kejadian semalam yang membuatnya kembali ingin mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam air dingin. "Semoga saja—tidak ada sesuatu yang membuat segalanya semakin merepotkan."

Chouji hanya bisa menarik bibir untuk sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Sementara Shikamaru, jauh di dalam otaknya, sebuah kemungkinan terburuk sudah terbayang.

Beberapa waktu dihabiskan dalam diam—dan sedikit gigitan renyah, aebelum akhirnya Chouji menelan keripiknya dan dengan hati-hati mencoba menyuarakan pendapatnya lagi.

"Yah … kau tahu? Aku hanya berpikir—" Chouji berujar perlahan, "—kalian kan dari dua desa yang berbeda. Jika menikah nanti, apa Temari _-san_ bisa pindah ke Konoha? Soalnya kan dia kakak Kazeka—" Chouji menghentikan ucapannya tepat ketika Shikamaru memandangnya dengan serius. " _Go—gomen_ , aku harusnya benar-benar nggak membicarakan itu!" Takut, ia buru-buru menenggak _sake_ -nya setelah meminta maaf.

Namun, Shikamaru terpekur. Ucapan Chouji menyadarkannya akan beberapa hal yang seharusnya sudah dipikirkannya sejak lama.

 _Alasan_ —tentu saja. Mengapa ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu sebelumnya?

  **.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

 


	3. Bicara

 Satu minggu hampir berlalu sejak percakapan dengan Chouji di restoran malam itu.

Hari-hari setelahnya dihabiskan Nara Shikamaru untuk berpikir—atau menatap awan di tempat favoritnya sebelum mengucapkan selamat berpisah kepada Temari yang akan kembali ke Desa Suna. Shikamaru punya cukup banyak waktu sampai saatnya gadis itu mengunjungi Konoha tiga minggu lagi—untuk mulai mengurus Pertemuan Aliansi sekaligus memenuhi undangan pernikahan Yamanaka Ino.

Sesungguhnya, pemuda itu sudah memiliki hipotesis yang melayang-layang di otaknya sejak malam ketika Chouji—hampir tanpa sadar—menyadarkan dirinya akan suatu fakta yang entah bagaimana luput dari pengamatannya selama ini. Namun Shikamaru tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar harus menguraikan hipotesis itu. Setengah dari dirinya masih ragu untuk melibatkan diri dengan sesuatu yang tampak akan sangat _merepotkan_.

Hari-hari sendiri setelahnya, Shikamaru memilih bermain _shogi_ di ruangan kerja miliknya, sambil sesekali melihat-lihat laporan dan mengawasi kegiatan di akademi. Tapi pemuda itu masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu yang melayang di otaknya. Tanpa diminta, sel otaknya bekerja untuk mulai membuka simpul-simpul hipotesis yang menghantui dirinya.

Hari ke-sepuluh, akhirnya, Shikamaru berhenti untuk memerintahkan otaknya untuk tidak merespons hipotesis yang melayang itu.

Shikamaru lalu memutuskan untuk mendekam di perpustakaan Konoha—sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Naruto sekali lagi mematahkan pena dan mencuatkan matanya tidak percaya; atau membuat Neji mengangkat satu alisnya ketika berpapasan di seksi _Sejarah dan Perkembangan Desa Ninja_.

Hari ketiga belas, Shikamaru menyerah.

"Sebaiknya aku menunggu Sakura saja. Mencari di seluruh tempat sangat merepotkan," pemuda itu bergumam setelah menutup sebuah buku tebal berjudul _Desa Suna: Politik dan Hubungan Eksternal_. Setumpuk buku sejarah kumal dan gulungan-gulungan tua bertebaran di meja kayu yang menjadi tempat Shikamaru selama beberapa waktu terakhir.

Jika ingin mencari sesuatu di perpustakaan, Haruno Sakura adalah yang paling tepat ditemui. Gadis itu sudah mencoba menelan seluruh isi perpustakaan sejak ia masih di akademi. Dan lagi, pernah menjadi asisten dari Hokage sebelumnya—Tsunade, memberinya akses membaca buku-buku di seksi yang tertutup untuk umum.

Kali ini Shikamaru sedikit menyesal untuk melabel perpustakaan sebagai tempat yang terlalu merepotkan untuk dikunjungi. Hal-hal seperti sejarah adalah sesuatu yang selalu membuat Asuma melempar kapur untuk membangunkannya ketika masa-masa di akademi.

Sarutobi Asuma ….

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Jika gurunya itu masih ada, mungkin ia akan menjatuhkan rokoknya karena tidak percaya melihat Shikamaru mendekam di perpustakaan—apalagi karena sebuah urusan _asmara_.

"Shikamaru?"

Menolehkan wajah dengan sedikit terkejut, Shikamaru menemukan sosok seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dan bermata hijau yang memandangi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Panjang umur, Sakura. Aku butuh sedikit bantuan—" ujar Shikamaru cepat. "Dan jangan memberi komentar. Sudah tiga puluh enam kali aku mendengar keheranan akan keberadaanku di perpustakaan, dan itu mulai merepotkan untuk didengar lagi."

Haruno Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah—aku tidak akan menambahnya jadi tiga puluh tujuh," ujarnya. Menarik kursi kayu di samping Shikamaru, ia membanting tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian merah, lalu meletakkan tumpukan dokumen yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau kembali? Kudengar kau ada misi jangka panjang dengan Yamato _-taichou_ dan Sai?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya membuka-buka gulungan yang tadi belum disentuhnya.

"Kemarin malam. Sekarang Naruto memintaku mengerjakan beberapa laporan untuk Negara Api," jawab Sakura. Ia menghela napas. "Payah—anak itu benar-benar mengacaukan sistem administrasi yang sudah kubuatkan untuknya. Setiap kali pulang misi, aku harus menata ulang semua laporan dan surat-surat yang bertebaran di kantornya!"

"Sehari lagi kau belum pulang, agaknya Naruto berniat memerintahkan Gamakichi menenggelamkan kantornya. Kotetsu _-senpai_ dan Izumo _-senpai_ cukup tertekan beberapa hari ini karena Naruto sedikit pemarah akibat muak melihat keadaan kacau kantornya."

"Itukah mengapa kau kabur ke perpustakaan?"

"Yah—itu dan hal lain. Semuanya merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru.

"Senang masih mendengar kata itu di desa ini, Shikamaru." Tersenyum, Sakura memandang pemuda di sampingnya. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Shikamaru mendadak diam. Ia berhenti dari kegiatan membuka gulungan atau sekader membolak-balik halaman buku. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sakura, memandangnya lurus-lurus.

"Ada informasi yang ingin kucari," ujarnya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan agak heran. Tidak biasanya nada serius seperti itu terdengar dari Nara Shikamaru.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Sore sudah menjemput ketika Nara Shikamaru menyusuri jalan kecil di Konoha. Beberapa _shinobi_ muda terlihat baru menyelesaikan misi dengan wajah ceria, beberapa anak kecil terlihat berlarian memainkan _shuriken_ dan _kunai_ plastik.

Kedamaian yang menenteramkan hati …. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, lalu berjalan dengan kedua tangan nyaman di dalam saku celana, sambil menggaruk pelan kepalanya. Bahkan Sakura membutuhkan waktu untuk menemukan dokumen yang ingin dilihatnya. Mengapa semuanya begitu merepotkan?

Baiklah, Shikamaru belum pernah mengujarkan kata merepotkan sebanyak ini dalam satu minggu terakhir selama hidupnya. Sepertinya kali ini ia berhasil mencetak rekor.

"Shikamaru?"

Suara lembut itu mengejutkan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menoleh, dan mendapati sosok wanita cantik bermata merah dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai sepunggung.

Belum sempat Shikamaru memanggil sosok itu, sebuah suara mungil terdengar dan memutus ucapan Shikamaru. "Shika _-sensei_!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun berlari dan memeluk kaki panjang Shikamaru dengan dua tangan kecilnya.

Shikamaru menunduk, memandang sosok kecil yang tampak seperti replika ayahnya—dengan sedikit perbedaan berupa bola mata merah menyala yang indah. "Kazuma," Shikamaru tersenyum.

" _Sensei_! Kapan mau mengajariku main _shogi_ lagi?" Sarutobi Kazuma menarik-narik celana hitam Shikamaru dan memandang pemiliknya dengan senyum polos ceria.

Shikamaru meletakkan satu tangan untuk mengacak rambut anak itu.

"Diajari pun percuma, kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku," ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

Kazuma menggembungkan pipinya dan menggerutu, membuat Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

Di depannya, Sarutobi Kurenai memandang dua sosok berbeda usia itu dengan tatapan lembut. Ia memperhatikan ketika Shikamaru mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh Kazuma, menggodanya dengan seringai jahil yang jarang diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain.

Kemudian wanita cantik itu membuka suara lagi, "Shikamaru."

Tawa Shikamaru terhenti. Masih menggantung tubuh Kazuma dengan tangannya, pandangannya bertemu dengan mata merah menyala Kurenai.

"Mau menemani kami berkunjung ke makam Asuma?" ia bertanya dengan suara jernih.

Shikamaru terdiam, namun menurunkan Kazuma dan membiarkan Kurenai tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu," ia manjawab pelan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Angin sore menggoyangkan rambut panjang Kurenai. Wanita itu mengatupkan tangan di depan dada, melafalkan suatu doa di dalam hati. Kazuma, di sebelahnya, tampak dengan sungguh-sungguh memejamkan mata—seolah mencoba berbicara dengan sang ayah.

Nara Shikamaru, di sisi lain, hanya mematung menatap goresan nama di nisan batu yang dihiasi seikat bunga _poppy_ segar berwarna merah. Ia membiarkan menit demi menit berlalu dalam hening.

Hingga Kurenai membuka bola mata merahnya, lalu berujar tanpa menoleh, "Sudah lima tahun berlalu—" Shikamaru diam. "Shikamaru, seperti janjinya, telah menjaga Kazuma, menjadi sosok panutan yang bisa dibanggakan." Kurenai menyentuh pundak mungil Kazuma, yang masih berdoa dengan tenang, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau pasti bangga."

Ada desir memberontak ketika Kurenai memujinya di hadapan nisan Asuma. Namun Shikamaru tidak menjawab, matanya hanya terpaku di helai kelopak bunga merah yang tertiup angin ke horizon.

Detik-detik damai terasa menghipnotis Shikamaru. Ia tidak sadar hingga Kurenai bersuara, "Sedang ada masalah, Shikamaru?"

Pemuda itu terkejut sedikit. Ia menoleh, memandang bola mata merah indah dari pemilik nama asli Yuuhi Kurenai yang tampak berkilat. Dari sudut matanya, Shikamaru dapat melihat Kazuma sedang berlarian ceria memetik bunga di sisi bukit pemakaman.

Sepertinya Shikamaru sudah cukup lama termangu.

"Asuma … sudah menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri," Kurenai bicara lagi. Kali ini ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada kelopak bunga yang beterbangan pelan di sekitar mereka. "Aku pun menganggapmu seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Shikamaru diam.

Tangan Kurenai berpindah menyentuh bahu tegap Shikamaru—meyakinkan pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Jangan menyimpan semuanya sendiri."

Shikamaru menoleh, memandang wanita cantik di sampingnya, lalu tersenyum.

" _Arigatou_ ," ujarnya.

Matahari mulai tenggelam ketika Kurenai bangkit berdiri dan mengucapkan salam berpisah pada Shikamaru. Setelah pelukan ceria dari Kazuma yang bersemangat, dua sosok itu berjalan menjauh dari area pemakaman.

Shikamaru terpekur sendiri di tempat itu. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk pergi—entah apa.

Denting pemantik terdengar bersamaan dengan embusan asap putih yang bertaut dengan beberapa helai kelopak bunga merah di depan nisan.

Membiarkan rokok terselip di bibirnya, Shikamaru mulai bicara begitu saja. "Hei, Asuma—"

Tentu tidak ada yang menjawab. Namun Shikamaru merasa begitu tenang.

"—kalau kau ada di sini sekarang, kau pasti sudah menertawakanku, kan?"

Asap lagi.

Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu mengadahkan kepala melihat awan keemasan yang melayang pelan di atas sana.

"Aku selalu mengeluh bahwa segalanya merepotkan—tapi kau tahu bahwa aku menikmati hidupku." Shikamaru menatap nisan lag. "Aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi, kurasa aku tetap perlu meminta restumu."

Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah Shikamaru.

"Ini memang merepotkan. Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa akan tiba hari dimana aku benar-benar memperjuangkan sesuatu untuk hidupku sendiri." Tangan Shikamaru bergerak mengusap _kanji_ nama yang terukir di nisan, lalu ia berujar lagi, "Aku akan menikah."

Desir angin seperti menjawab. Shikamaru merasakan kelegaan di sekitarnya, seolah Asuma ada di sampingnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sudah kuputuskan bahwa wanita merepotkan _itu_ yang kupilih untuk mewujudkan bagian dari rencana hidupku," ia berkata pelan.

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi, lalu memejamkan mata dan bangkit berdiri.

"Aku harap kau tidak merusak jantungmu lebih parah dari yang rokok lakukan padamu—jadi, _jangan_ tertawa, Asuma."

Kemudian Shikamaru melenggang pergi dengan senyum tenang di wajahnya. Ia merasa sedikit lebih lega—sekaligus semakin yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sudah cukup. Ia akan mengakhiri semua keadaan tidak jelas ini dengan kepastian yang tegas.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan ketika Shikamaru berjalan menyusuri lorong berlantai kayu di rumah keluarga Nara yang bergaya tradisional. Pintu bergeser, menampakkan ruang segi empat dengan dinding pintu yang dilukis dengan sosok-sosok rusa jantan dalam latar belakang warna lumut.

Nara Shikaku duduk tenang di depan papan _shogi_ , mengusap-usap dagunya sebelum menggerakkan satu pion kayu di papan itu.

Tanpa suara, Shikamaru menutup pintu dan duduk di hadapan ayahnya.

Akhirnya permainan _shogi_ mulai dimainkan oleh dua orang.

"Beri tahu alasannya," Shikamaru bersuara—langsung kepada intinya, seraya menjalankan bidaknya dengan serius.

Tangan Shikaku berhenti di udara sedetik. Namun ia meraih bidaknya lagi dan menjalankannya tanpa menoleh. "Alasan apa?"

Suara kayu yang bertautan menggema di ruangan kosong yang bernuansa hijau itu. Rusa-rusa di dinding tampak seperti mengawasi dua sosok yang mirip itu.

"Alasan kalian tidak setuju dengan Temari," Shikamaru mengucapkannya dengan yakin.

Shikaku tampak seperti tidak mendengar. ia hanya menjalankan gilirannya seperti biasa. "Tanyakan pada ibumu," sahutnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak percakapan dimulai, Shikamaru memandang tajam sosok ayahnya. Beberapa saat saja, lalu ia kembali menekuri papan _shogi_ di depannya. "Apa aku boleh menarik kesimpulan bahwa yang tidak setuju dalam masalah ini hanya Ibu saja?"

Jeda. Giliran Shikaku menjadi sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya. "Tidak juga."

Shikamaru berusaha mendinginkan pikirannya. Selama logikanya masih berjalan dan dingin, ia akan bisa bertindak dengan efektif untuk mencapai tujuan.

Pemuda itu merendahkan suaranya hingga terdengar lebih tenang sebelum berujar lagi, "Lalu apa alasannya?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya: tanya ibumu."

Shikamaru mulai menyerang dengan langkah permainan yang terselubung. Diam-diam ia mulai mendesak pertahanan Shikaku. "Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur."

Shikamaru menjalankan gilirannya dengan percaya diri. "Kau sudah terlibat," ujarnya. "Bukankah pandangan kita mengenai wanita serupa? Kau mengerti kenapa aku tidak ingin bicara dengan Ibu."

Shikaku berpikir sebentar sebelum menjalankan bidaknya. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu apa alasannya?"

"Sudah kubilang—"

" _Tsumi*_ ," Shikamaru memotong ucapan Shikaku dengan serangan tepat di depan bidak bertuliskan raja.

Nara Shikaku menghela napas panjang. Ia menyerah.

Rusa di dinding mengawasi ketika ayah dan anak itu saling bertukar pandang. Shikaku menangkap mata Shikamaru yang berkilat sungguh-sungguh.

Jauh di dalam hati, ia begitu mengenal putranya. Ia tahu bahwa saat seperti ini akan tiba suatu hari. Shikaku sadar dan yakin, saat ia melihat sosok remaja Shikamaru yang meneteskan air mata di depan seorang gadis Suna pada suatu kejadian di masa lalu—agaknya tujuh tahun lalu? Tidak meleset sama sekali; tapi Shikaku sesungguhnya berharap hal ini _sebaiknya_ tidak terjadi.

Akhirnya, Shikaku buka suara, "Apa kau tahu asal-usul ibumu?"

Shikamaru menaikkan alis atas pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak diduganya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja—" Shikamaru memutus jawabannya. Mendadak ia menyadari sesuatu.

Tunggu. Ia _tidak_ tahu.

Ia tentu sudah mendengar sejarah klan Nara sejak kecil—hingga ia bosan. Ia tahu kakek-nenek dan pendahulu klannya, juga hubungan klannya dengan klan-klan lain di Konoha sejak awal berdiri. Ia juga tahu bahwa nama Nara diwariskan dari ayahnya—Nara Shikaku.

Tapi ternyata ia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar mengenai Nara Yoshino—ibunya sendiri.

Shikamaru melemparkan pandangan tidak mengerti ke arah Shikaku yang diam mengawasi.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu," ujar Shikaku.

Diam.

Shikaku menjulurkan tangan, perlahan merapikan bidak-bidak kayu di atas papan _shogi_ , mengacuhkan pandangan Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak tahu, karena semua orang akan menghindari topik yang tabu seperti itu."

"Tabu?" Shikamaru mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendengar ini pada pelajaran Sejarah di Akademi sekali pun. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang ini. Kau tidak akan dengan mudah menemukannya bahkan di dokumen atau buku di Konoha. Pembicaraan mengenai hal ini tersembunyi hanya pada orang-orang penting yang mengatur Desa."

Shikamaru membulatkan mata. Otaknya merespons sebuah kombinasi petunjuk dari serangkaian kata yang baru saja dicernanya. Mendadak ia teringat lembar-lembar dokumen yang ditekuninya di perpustakaan desa selama seminggu terakhir.

Mustahil, bukan? Shikamaru tidak ingin mendengar bahwa yang akan dibicarakan ayahnya adalah mengenai kemungkinan yang sudah ia bayangkan. Karena, masalahnya, ini tentang keluarganya sendiri—bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kakak dari Kazekage jika harus meninggalkan desanya ke desa lain.

"Maksudmu, ibu—" Shikamaru tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Shikaku berhenti dari kegiatan dengan _shogi_ dan menatap lekat putranya yang tampak terkejut. Tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya mengangguk singkat.

Shikamaru terpekur memandang bidak _shogi_ yang berserakan di depannya.

Segalanya seperti berputar. Semua yang dilaluinya sejak awal ia mengutarakan keinginan dengan Temari seolah menjadi keping-keping _puzzle_. Sekarang, semuanya tersusun menjadi satu dari sudut pandang yang lain.

Mendadak Shikamaru mengerti.

Itukah? Mengapa ekspresi ibunya tampak begitu ganjil ketika Shikamaru bicara saat itu?

Rusa di dinding hanya membisu ketika Shikaku bicara, "Shikamaru, pernikahan antardesa adalah hal yang sulit …."

Bidak _shogi_ terlantar tanpa tersentuh.

Mata hitam Shikaku memandang lurus wajah Shikamaru yang diam di depannya. "Kau harus tahu bahwa kami memikirkanmu. Aku dan ibumu adalah orang yang paling mengetahui apa yang akan kau lalui jika kau benar-benar menikah dengan gadis itu."

Diam.

Shikaku bangkit berdiri.

"Pikirkanlah segalanya kembali," katanya. Lalu laki-laki itu membuka pintu geser dan menghilang dengan sebuah tatapan singkat ke arah Shikamaru yang mematung.

Di luar, Shikaku menatap sosok Nara Yoshino yang duduk meringkuk di dekat pintu. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tanpa suara, wanita itu menggumamkan maaf untuk putranya yang masih terdiam di dalam ruangan.

Shikamaru memandang kekosongan di depannya. Kali ini ia tidak akan mengucapkan kata 'merepotkan'. Segalanya terlalu kompleks untuk sekader didefinisikan dengan kata itu.

Tidak pernah sekali pun ia menyangka bahwa ayah dan ibunya menjalani pernikahan antardesa.

Dan sekarang, ia nyaris melangkah ke dalam situasi yang sama.

Mendadak Shikamaru merasa lelah dengan semuanya. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berbaring memandang langit-langit di atasnya. Segala yang baru saja didengarnya menguap ketika ia memejamkan mata.

Semuanya terasa begitu _kacau_.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Skak mat dalam permainan shogi


	4. Fakta

" _Gomen_!"

Nara Shikamaru mengamati gadis berambut merah muda di depannya yang tengah mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya yang tertunduk. Ia menghela nafas.

"Apa boleh buat," ujarnya.

Haruno Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dengan sungguh-sungguh menampakkan raut bersalah. " _Gomen_ , Shikamaru! Aku benar-benar sibuk karena membantu persiapan pernikahan Ino. Pekerjaan di Rumah Sakit Konoha juga menumpuk karena Ino cuti. Maaf aku jadi tidak sempat membantumu mencari informasi yang kau minta!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Pernikahan Ino minggu depan, kan? Aku mengerti."

Sakura memandang pemuda di depannya dengan agak tidak enak. "Sebenarnya aku sempat mencari di beberapa dokumen lama, tapi agaknya memang sulit. Entah dokumen itu tidak ada, atau mungkin memang begitu tersembunyi, aku sendiri kurang tahu." Gadis itu memutus ucapannya sejenak untuk merogoh tas merah yang diselempangkan di bahunya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan tua. "Hanya ini yang kutemukan. Namun ini terlalu umum dibandingkan informasi yang kau minta. Sebenarnya aku juga belum sempat membaca terlalu dalam," ujar Sakura seraya menyodorkan gulungan itu.

Tangan Shikamaru terjulur menerima beberapa gulungan tua itu. " _Arigtou_ ," ujarnya.

" _Gomen_ , aku hanya bisa mencarikan sampai di situ."

Shikamaru melengkungkan senyum tipis ke arah gadis di depannya. "Sudah kubilang—tidak apa-apa. Ini cukup. Terima kasih."

Mata hijau jernih Sakura memandang pemuda di depannya, lalu berpindah ke gulungan-gulungan di tangan pemuda itu. Ia sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya memutuskan bicara. "Umm—Shikamaru … ?"

Shikamaru mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ya?"

"Apa—kau dan Temari- _san_ baik-baik saja?" Sakura berujar pelan, merasa sedikit tidak enak menanyakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi.

Hening sejenak. Ruang kerja Shikamaru yang dipenuhi tumpukan dokumen, gulungan, dan buku mendadak senyap ketika dua sosok di dalamnya terdiam.

Setelah menarik nafas sebentar, Shikamaru menatap Sakura dan menghadiahkan gadis itu seulas senyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kepastian resiko yang harus kami ambil jika ingin melangkah ke tahap yang lebih jauh."

Sakura memandang lekat-lekat pemuda itu. Ia menyimpan dalam hati keraguan akan senyum Shikamaru, lalu berujar lega, "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Shikamaru mengucapkan terima kasih ketika gadis di depannya pamit untuk menuju rumah Yamanaka. Tepat ketika pintu ruang kerjanya tertutup dan sosok Sakura menghilang di baliknya, Shikamaru sekali lagi menghela nafas.

Belum pernah Shikamaru menghela nafas sebanyak ini dalam satu waktu.

Mungkin, sebagai ganti kata 'merepotkan' yang akhir-akhir ini sulit diucapkan, ia menjadi sering menghela nafas. Mungkin juga, memang karena keadaan di sekitarnya terasa begitu kacau.

Shikamaru tubuh di sofa hijau lumutnya, lalu mulai membuka gulungan-gulungan yang diterimanya. Satuan waktu berlalu ketika Shikamaru dengan malas membaca isi satu gulungan ke gulungan lain.

Namun tiba-tiba mata tajam pemuda itu membulat ketika membaca sebuah gulungan bersampul merah.

"Ini—" kata itu terhenti begitu saja. Ia tidak melanjutkannya, melainkan duduk tegak dan membaca serius.

Dengan hati-hati, Shikamaru menekuri isi gulungan itu—membaca dengan sempurna setiap kata yang tertulis di sana. Kemudian dalam satu menit ia melempar gulungan itu ke lantai.

Shikamaru merogoh saku, mengeluarkan rokok dan pemantiknya.

 _CLING_.

Asap melayang.

Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya, lalu mengadahkan kepala memandang langit-langit ruang kerjanya yang berwarna kayu.

Akhirnya, setelah seminggu berlalu sejak perbincangan dengan ayahnya, Shikamaru benar-benar mengujarkan kembali kata itu.

"Merepotkan—"

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Namikaze Naruto mengacak kepalanya dan menggerutu frustrasi, sementara sosok pemuda berpakaian _Anbu_ di sampingnya bersandar tenang pada dinding dan melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Mengeluh tidak membuat pekerjaanmu selesai, _Dobe_ ," sahut pemuda dengan topeng _Anbu_ -nya yang tergantung di lehernya.

Naruto memukul meja dengan kesal. " _TEME_! Kau bisa bicara begitu karena kau tidak merasakan berada di sini dan terkubur dalam tumpukan dokumen! Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus!"

Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau kira aku tidak gila? Kalau saja Sakura tidak cuti dari pekerjaan administrasinya—".

Pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang tampak kacau itu membenarkan jubah merah yang dikenakannya. "Apa boleh buat, kan? Sakura- _chan_ sibuk membantu persiapan pernikahan Ino dan Sai," sahutnya.

"Dan meninggalkanku untuk mengawasimu, _Hokage-sama_ ," sindir Sasuke.

" _TEMEEEE_! Berhenti menggodaku! Kau ini sama sekali tidak membantu!" Naruto berujar keras.

Sasuke berjalan tenang ke hadapan tumpukan dokumen di meja Naruto dan menatap lurus pemuda itu. "Aku memang _tidak_ di sini untuk membantu, tapi untuk _mengawasi_ supaya kau tidak kabur dari pekerjaanmu, _Usuratonkachi_."

"Sasuke!" Naruto menggeram kesal dan baru saja berdiri untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sasuke ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka.

Mata biru safir Naruto memandang sosok jangkung yang memasuki ruangannya dengan membawa sebuah gulungan merah di tangannya.

"—Shikamaru? Ada apa?"

Nara Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan serius, membuat pemuda itu melupakan niatnya untuk meninju wajah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu," ujar Shikamaru.

Perlahan, Shikamaru memandang Sasuke yang masih diam mengawasi. Naruto memahami isyarat itu dan memandang Sasuke juga.

Sedikit mendecak, Uchiha Sasuke berujar, "Pastikan saja si _Dobe_ ini tidak kabur," lalu menghilang di balik kepulan asap.

Naruto duduk di kursinya dan menyingkirkan beberapa dokumen yang menghalangi pandangannya dari Shikamaru di depannya. "Kenapa wajahmu serius seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Naruto bertanya dengan agak khawatir.

"Sebelumnya, maaf jika aku membawa masalah pribadi ke ruangan ini," Shikamaru berujar seraya menjulurkan gulungan berwarna merah yang di bawahnya. "Aku ingin kau memberitahuku segala yang kau ketahui tentang isi gulungan ini, Naruto."

Memiringkan kepala sedikit, Naruto meraih gulungan di tangan Shikamaru dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kemudian ia membukanya dan membaca isinya.

Shikamaru mengamati ketika kedua bola mata safir Naruto membulat sempurna.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino menekuk lututnya di atas tempat tidur berseprai _violet_ , membiarkan Haruno Sakura menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Ino—kau ini apa-apaan sih? Pernikahanmu tinggal seminggu lagi dan kau bertingkah seperti akan dijodohkan oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal." Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyisir rambut pirang lembut Ino yang panjang.

"Bukan begitu—" Ino bicara pelan.

"Lalu apa?" Sakura bicara dengan nada agak marah. Gadis itu paham benar mengenai tingkah sahabat sejak kecilnya, yang sebentar lagi akan mendahuluinya untuk menikah.

Ino menatap cermin di ujung dinding, memandang pantulan Sakura yang sedang menyisir rambut di belakangnya, lalu diam.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi, dan meletakkan sisirnya. "Ada apa, Ino?" tanyanya.

Ino menggeleng lemah.

Mata hijau Sakura memandang sosok Ino dari cermin di depannya. "Sai sangat mencintaimu," ia berujar.

Ino mencengkram terusan ungu yang dikenakannya. "Aku tahu—"

"Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau sampai melakukannya."

Ino bergetar sedikit dan berujar pelan, "Aku tahu—"

Sakura menghela nafas lagi, lalu mengambil tempat dan duduk di samping Ino. Tangan gadis itu terjulur dan membelai lembut mahkota pirang Ino. Sedikit banyak, ia bisa menebak apa yang saat ini berputar di pikiran Ino.

"Ino … kau harus melupakannya …," Sakura memulai. Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lutut. Sakura merasakan ketika gadis itu bergetar dan terisak pelan. "Kalian sudah memiliki jalan masing-masing. Baik kau, maupun Shikamaru—" lanjut Sakura.

Ketika nama itu meluncur, isak tangis Ino terdengar semakin kuat. Sakura memeluk lembut sahabatnya, mencoba membuat gadis itu merasa lebih lega.

"Aku—tahu itu—" Ino mulai bicara, diselingi isak pelan dari air mata yang mengalir di lututnya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Ino mengangkat wajahnya, membiarkan Sakura melihat air mata mengalir di sudut bola _aqua_ indah miliknya. Ino meraih tangan Sakura dan mencengkramnya, kemudian ia memandang lekat sahabatnya itu. "Aku mengira aku sudah menerimanya—tapi aku tidak bisa …."

"Ino—"

Tangis lagi. "Kenapa—kenapa kami tidak bisa bersatu? Ini tidak adil—!" Ino menguatkan cengkramannya.

Sakura hanya diam memandang. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dari klan Yamanaka dan ia dari klan Nara?! Apa salah kami?! Mengapa kami tidak bisa menikah?!" Ino berteriak parau, membiarkan nafasnya memburu dengan sederet kalimat yang diucapkannya tanpa jeda nafas.

"Uhhh—" ia menangis lagi, kali ini di pangkuan Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya menjulurkan tangan dan membelai rambut pirang Ino perlahan, membiarkan gadis itu menangis.

Sakura tahu. Ino menyimpan perasaan kepada pemuda itu. Sakura tahu. Jauh sebelumnya, Shikamaru dan Ino pernah memikirkan kemungkinan untuk menikah.

Tapi Sakura—dan seluruh desa—juga tahu. Pernikahan mereka tidak mungkin terjadi.

Mata hijau Sakura memandang langit-langit kamar Ino. Bicara mengenai cinta adalah sesuatu yang sulit bagi _shinobi_. Bahkan ketika dua orang begitu saling mencintai, belum tentu mereka mampu bersatu.

Sakura memandang Ino yang masih terisak di pangkuannya. Mungkin ia tidak akan mengerti apa yang Ino rasakan. Keluarganya bukanlah klan _ninja_ khusus—ia bisa menikah dengan siapa saja yang ia mau. Namun ia paham posisi Ino: seorang anak gadis yang menjadi satu-satunya generasi penerus klan Yamanaka, yang tidak boleh seenaknya menikah dan masuk ke klan lain. Karena itu berarti tidak ada penerus klan; kematian klan; ancaman bagi desa tercinta.

Alasan yang sangat abstrak. Alasan yang sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran mereka ketika masih kanak-kanak. Namun menjadi nyata ketika mereka tumbuh dewasa, sebagai _shinobi_.

Sakura membelai lagi Ino dengan lembut. Perlahan, ia bicara, "Ino … Shikamaru mencintai Temari- _san_ —"

Isak tangis Ino tidak berhenti. Dengan susah payah, ia bicara dari balik pangkuan Sakura, "Aku tahu—aku tahu itu …."

Sakura memberikan pandangan iba. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Ino memang sahabatnya, namun ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan—cepat atau lambat.

"Aku mengerti—" Ino bicara lagi, perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura. "Aku mengerti …," lalu Ino memeluk erat sahabatnya dan sekali lagi menumpahkan air matanya dengan kuat.

Sakura memejamkan mata, membiarkan tangis Ino menulikan telinganya.

Ia membelai rambut Ino. "Menangislah," ujarnya. "Lalu berjanjilah bahwa besok kau akan menjadi Ino yang baru. Yamanaka Ino yang akan menjadi istri bagi Yamanaka Sai."

Ino menangis.

Tapi Sakura tahu, Ino mengerti. Ia memahami segalanya, namun ia hanya seorang gadis yang terlalu peka perasaannya. Karena itu Sakura membiarkannya menangis.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat mengenai gulungan yang diberikannya pada Shikamaru. Selintas senyum getir menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

Shikamaru bukan wanita—ia jelas tidak akan menangis. Namun _itu_ juga akan menjadi keputusan yang sangat berat.

Mungkin ia akan membiarkan Ino menangis untuk bagian Shikamaru juga.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Ekspresi Namikaze Naruto yang agak mengeras ketika membaca isi gulungan yang disodorkan Shikamaru beberapa waktu lalu. Setelah sekian satuan waktu, akhirnya Naruto meletakkan gulungan itu di mejanya dan memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan ganjil.

Shikamaru diam, menunggu.

Naruto berdiri, lalu dalam hening berjalan mendekati jendela—berdiri membelakangi Shikamaru. "Aturan itu diberlakukan di Konoha beberapa puluh tahun lalu—kurasa saat masa Nidaime," Naruto bicara. "Tidak banyak yang mengetahui mengenai aturan itu, selain para Petinggi Desa."

Jeda.

Mata Shikamaru terpaku pada _kanji_ Rokudaime Hokage yang tersulam di punggung jubah merah beraksen hitam Naruto. Ia menunggu.

"Sebenarnya, aku sendiri baru mengetahui mengenai aturan itu sekitar dua tahun setelah aku menjadi Hokage. Saat itu, salah seorang _chuunin_ desa kita menyatakan keinginan untuk menikahi _kunoichi_ dari Desa Kiri. Karena tidak mengetahui prosedur, aku bertanya kepada Kakek dan Nenek Petinggi Desa—rekan satu tim Kakek Sandaime—"

"Aturan itu benar?" Shikamaru memotong.

Naruto terdiam. Ia mengangguk perlahan. " _Kunoichi_ dari Desa Kiri itu akhirnya meninggalkan desanya untuk menikah dengan _chuunin_ desa kita," Naruto melanjutkan, "sekarang ia tinggal di Konoha … dan membuang status _ninja_ -nya. Dan—Desa Kiri juga sudah mencoret namanya dari daftar penduduk."

Shikamaru merasa seperti pening menyergap kepalanya. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini.

"Maaf, Shikamaru, aku benar-benar payah," Naruto membalikkan tubuh dan memandang Shikamaru dengan perasaan bersalah. "Aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan fakta bahwa Temari- _san_ adalah _kunoichi_ dari desa lain—"

"Apa—Konoha dan Suna tidak memiliki perjanjian khusus mengenai hal itu?" Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya dan bicara.

Naruto menarik nafas. "Tidak ada. Satu-satunya yang berlaku di Konoha untuk mengatur pernikahan antardesa ninja adalah aturan itu. Berlaku untuk seluruh desa _ninja_ yang terikat aliansi dengan Konoha—" ujarnya.

Jelas saja Sakura tidak menemukan dokumen yang Shikamaru cari. Sejak awal dokumen itu memang tidak pernah ada. Shikamaru sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan adanya aturan umum seperti itu.

Mendadak Shikamaru teringat percakapan dengan ayahnya seminggu yang lalu—sesuatu tentang kerumitan pernikahan antardesa. Lalu sesuatu yang ganjil melintas di pikirannya.

Ya, ingatan Shikamaru tidak salah, ayahnya berbicara mengenai pernikahan _antardesa_. Tapi, jika aturan yang baru saja ditemukannya adalah mengenai pernikahan _antardesa_ _ninja_ , mungkinkah itu artinya—

"Naruto—apakah kau memiliki daftar _shinobi_ Konoha yang melakukan pernikahan antardesa _ninja_?" ia bertanya tiba-tiba.

Naruto tampak sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan serenceng kunci dari kuningan yang sudah tua, lalu ia melemparnya ke arah Shikamaru. "Ruang dokumen rahasia. Nomor rak ada di kunci itu. Di sana tersimpan seluruh daftar yang berkaitan dengan segala aturan di Konoha. Seharusnya ada."

Shikamaru menatap kunci kuningan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Kemudian tanpa bicara, ia berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

Sementara itu, Namikaze Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh di kursinya dan mengutuk pelan kebodohan dirinya sendiri karena terlambat menyadari situasi yang akan dihadapi Shikamaru.

Mata safir Naruto memandang tulisan yang terukir di gulungan merah yang teronggok di meja kerjanya. Sebuah laporan yang menyiratkan suatu aturan tak tertulis dari hukum Desa Konoha. Tidak perlu memiliki intelegensi seperti Nara Shikamaru untuk memahami maksud aturan itu.

Aturan sederhana. Sesuatu yang menegaskan akan konsekuensi dari sebuah pernikahan antardesa _ninja_ : pencabutan status _shinobi_ , dan pengasingan dari desa asal.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari hal seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan sahabatnya terjebak dalam sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa ia peringatkan sebelumnya?

Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah. Mungkin ia perlu berbicara dengan Gaara mengenai semua ini—cepat atau lambat.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Nara Shikamaru berjalan menyusuri jalan desa yang lengang di sore hari. Meski matanya tampak lurus memandang ke depan, apa yang berputar di otaknya sama sekali bebeda.

Ingatannya kembali kepada daftar nama yang ditemukannya. Lalu samar-samar, suara ayahnya seperti bergema di dalam kepalanya.

" _Shikamaru, pernikahan antardesa adalah hal yang sulit…"_

Sekarang ia memahami maksudnya. Pernikahan _antardesa_ adalah hal yang sulit, dan pernikahan _antardesa ninja_ jauh lebih sulit dari itu.

Shikamaru mengepalkan tangan yang tersembunyi di balik saku celana hitamnya.

Sama sekali ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ibunya—yang selama ini hanya dikenalnya sebagai Nara Yoshino—adalah seorang _kunoichi_ dari Desa Iwa, yang sudah membuang status _ninja_ -nya demi mengambil status sebagai ibu bagi Nara Shikamaru.

Seperti _déjà vu_ , Shikamaru mengingat ekspresi ibunya ketika ia mengatakan keinginannya untuk menikah dengan Temari.

Itukah alasan di balik penolakan mereka? Sebuah resiko besar?

Resiko—tentu saja. Shikamaru merasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena telah bertindak begitu ceroboh.

Jika ia dan Temari memang akan menikah, maka salah satu dari mereka harus siap membuang status _ninja_ -nya—juga desanya. Harga yang sangat besar untuk sebuah cinta yang abstrak.

Shikamaru tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupan sebagai _shinobi_ bisa menjadi lebih merepotkan dari apa yang pernah dibayangkannya. Ia harus berhenti menggumamkan 'merepotkan', karena masalah yang saat ini dihadapinya tidak bisa hanya didefinisikan dengan sekedar kata kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

Pemuda itu melempar pandangan ke arah awan keemasan yang berarak pelan di langit sore.

Menjadi dewasa adalah hal yang sulit: di mana seseorang harus siap memutuskan segalanya, dan menerima resiko sebagai bagian dari masalah.

Baru saja pandangan Shikamaru kembali ke jalan ketika sebuah suara terdengar di kejauhan.

"Shikamaru- _Nii-chan_!" suara jernih itu terdengar diiringi langkah kaki berderap yang dengan cepat terhenti di sisi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menoleh, menemukan sosok pemuda familiar di sana. "Konohamaru?"

Yang disebut itu tersenyum cerah, memamerkan gigi-giginya. "Aku baru kembali dari misi! _Nii-chan_ baru kembali dari kantor? _Ne_ , _ne_ , kapan kita bisa bermain _shogi_ bersama lagi?"

Shikamaru memberikan senyum singkat. Meski sudah jauh lebih dewasa, Konohamaru tidak pernah berubah. Sifat penuh semangat dan cerianya selalu memberi aura hangat di desa. Rasanya seperti nostalgia—seolah melihat Uzumaki Naruto bertahun-tahun yang lalu—sebelum perang dan realtia lainnya mulai tampak bagi mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau melapor dulu. Lalu ke Rumah Sakit untuk membereskan lukamu," sahut pemuda itu seraya menepuk kepala Konohamaru.

"Ah. Hanya luka kecil, kok." Konohamaru tertawa sambil memegang lengan pakaiannya yang kotor dan berwarna darah. "Kata Moegi, Sakura- _Nee-chan_ sedang cuti?"

"Ya. Sakura sibuk membantu mengurus pernikahan Ino. Kau tahu, masalah perempuan. Sisanya, orangtuaku dan Chouji membantu mengurus yang lainnya."

Konohamaru mengangguk di sepanjang langkahnya. "Apa boleh buat karena Paman Inoichi sudah tidak ada …," ia berbicara pelan, nyaris seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Shikamaru mendengarnya. Pemuda itu memberikan pandangan sendu.

Begitu saja, ia mengingat sosok Ino pada malam penuh darah itu.

Serangan _Juubi_ mengarah langsung ke markas utama. Sebagai Ketua Tim Pusat Informasi, Yamanaka Inoichi memberikan instruksi terakhir Nara Shikaku kepada mereka—Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji—sebelum suaranya hilang untuk selamanya.

Dalam teror mencekam itu, Ino menggenggam erat tangan Shikamaru. Gadis itu tidak menangis, namun dengan suara bergetar mengatakan mereka harus menggantikan peran markas utama. Dengan determinasi luar biasa, Ino berjuang melawan batasnya—menggantikan peran sang ayah sebagai penerus klan Yamanaka yang luar biasa.

Ketika perang berakhir dan hanya Shikaku yang, meski dalam keadaan kritis, selamat berkat replika Katsuyu di sisinya, Ino baru terisak pelan. Lalu gadis itu menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Shikamaru.

Hari itu, segalanya berubah.

Shikamaru pernah benar-benar berpikir akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Ino. Ketika realita mereka tidak mungkin bersatu muncul, Shikamaru merasa itu seperti peringatan.

Mungkin ia dan Ino hanya melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Mungkin mereka berdua hanya terhanyut dalam arus kehilangan pada perang itu.

Ino memang selalu di sisinya. Selalu, sebagai seorang _sahabat_.

"—Shikamaru- _Nii-chan_?" suara Konohamaru menghentikan pikiran Shikamaru.

"Ah—maaf. Kau bilang apa?" Shikamaru memfokuskan kembali pandangannya.

Konohamaru tampak serius. "Kubilang, mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha lebih keras agar bisa menjadi _Jounin_ hebat!"

Shikamaru memandang pemuda di sampingnya.

Konohamaru tersenyum lebar. "Ino- _Nee-chan_ sudah mau menikah. Berarti sebentar lagi di masa depan akan ada Ino-Shika-Chou yang baru!" Pemuda itu menatap Shikamaru dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Sebagai penerus klan Sarutobi, Konohamaru ini akan menjadi _Jounin Sensei_ yang hebat!"

Pandangan Shikamaru melembut.

Betapa waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu. Sarutobi Asuma … rasanya seperti belum lama sejak ia pergi untuk selamanya, namun kobar api semangatnya telah menyala di mana-mana.

Shikamaru menepuk kepala Konohamaru lagi. "Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan Naruto nanti? Sudah menyerah menjadi Hokage?"

"Bukan begitu!" sergah Konohamaru. Ia menatap Shikamaru lurus-lurus. "Seperti Paman Asuma dan Shikamaru- _Nii-chan_ , aku juga akan melindungi 'Raja'*!"

Shikamaru tersenyum.

Konohamaru mendecak dibuat-buat. "Lagipula, Naruto- _Nii-chan_ masih akan memimpin untuk masa yang lama."

Jeda.

Suara pemuda itu berubah menjadi sungguh-sungguh. "Ia harus. Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan."

Sesuatu terasa menusuk ketika Shikamaru mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, langkah mereka terhenti ketika mendekati jalan menuju bangunan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Nii-chan_. Sampaikan salamku pada Temari- _Nee-chan_ jika kalian bertemu!" Konohamaru pamit dan berlari kecil dengan semangat menuju bangunan putih itu.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru terpekur. Pemuda itu tidak beranjak dan membiarkan pikirannya berlarian.

Selagi masih ada waktu.

Benar.

Begitu saja, awan-awan yang melayang di pikiran beranjak pergi, meninggalkan sinar yang menerangi logika pemuda itu.

Ya. Ia harus melakukan hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Ia harus bicara dengan Temari.

Mereka perlu meninjau ulang _segalanya_. Segala resiko itu—mereka harus memikirkannya matang-matang. Segalanya terlalu besar.

Selagi mereka masih memiliki waktu—jangan sampai ada penyesalan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) 'Raja' di sini mengacu pada bidak permainan shogi yang menjadi analogi bagi seseorang yang harus dilindungi. Sarutobi Asuma memberitahu artinya kepada Shikamaru menjelang kematiannya. Bagi yang mungkin tidak menonton: animasi Naruto Shippuuden episode 234 (ナルトの愛弟子, Naruto's Favorite Pupil), episode filler tersebut menceritakan bagaimana Shikamaru menjelaskan informasi terkait 'Raja' ini kepada Konohamaru (di sini juga Konohamaru bertemu dengan Temari).


	5. Puncak

Yamanaka Ino menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia mencoba melengkungkan senyum manis, namun menghentikan usahanya di tengah jalan—terlihat tidak jujur.

Mendadak pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Ino terkejut dan menoleh, mendapati sosok seorang pria dalam balutan jas hitam yang sempurna.

"Shikamaru …," ia bersuara pelan.

Nara Shikamaru memandang gadis yang terduduk di depan meja rias itu, lalu tersenyum. "Kau cantik," ujarnya.

Ino memaksakan sebuah senyum, lalu memutar tubuhnya kembali ke depan cermin. "Tentu saja aku cantik," sahutnya ceria.

Shikamaru mengawasi ketika Ino merapihkan untaian rambut panjangnya yang tergerai pirang di punggungnya. "Rambutmu benar-benar panjang, ya?"

"Hei, kau ini kemana saja, sih? Sejak dulu rambutku memang sudah panjang, kan?" Ino tertawa kecil dan memastikan letak jepit rambut perak yang membagi rambutnya menjadi setengah ikat di tengah kepala.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki dan mendekati Ino. Sepatu kulit hitamnya beradu dengan lantai, menimbulkan gema di ruangan kecil itu.

Ino mencengkram gaun putihnya, lalu ia mengambil nafas panjang. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, dan meyakinkan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. Ia adalah Yamanaka Ino yang baru, yang akan segera menjadi istri pemuda bernama Sai.

Tangan Ino yang terbalut sarung tangan putih meraih mahkota kecil berhias bunga berwarna ungu yang tertutup kain transparan panjang. Ino baru akan memasang penutup kepala itu di rambutnya ketika tangan Shikmaru menghentikannya.

"Biar kupakaikan," Shikamaru berujar lembut.

Ino mengangguk pelan. Dari sudut matanya, ia memandang pantulan Shikamaru yang dengan hati-hati memasangkan mahkota kecil itu di kepalanya.

Mendadak Ino merasa pengendalian dirinya runtuh. Tiba-tiba saja air mata tergenang di sudut mata _aqua_ -nya. Dan Ino menyadari bahwa Shikamaru menatapnya, memperhatikannya dari pantulan cermin.

"Ino … kau akan menjadi pengantin yang paling bahagia," ujar Shikamaru.

Meraih _tissue_ di atas meja, Ino berhasil mencegah air mata mengacaukan riasannya.

Mahkota kecil terpasang sempurna di kepala Ino. Shikamaru menjulurkan tangan untuk merapihkan kain transparan panjang yang menjuntai hingga lantai, menutupi rambut pirang di punggung Ino.

Diam.

Ino merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketika suara Shikamaru yang jernih bergema di ruangan itu. "Kau mencintai Sai, kan?"

Ino mencengkram _tissue_ di tangannya. "Aku mencintainya—sangat …," suaranya bergetar.

Shikamaru meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu kecil Ino, lalu memandang gadis itu dari pantulan cermin. _Aqua_ bertemu dengan hitam pekat. Dua sosok itu saling menatap dari balik cermin. Lalu Shikamaru tersenyum dan berujar sungguh-sungguh, "Berbahagialah, Ino—"

Perlahan, Ino membiarkan setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya, lalu ia memandang Shikamaru dan menghadiahkannya sebuah senyum tulus. " _Arigatou_ —Shikamaru …." Ino menyentuh satu tangan Shikamaru yang berada di pundaknya, dan merasakan Shikamaru menggenggam tangannya untuk menguatkan.

Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Dan Shikamaru meraih penutup transparan yang menjuntai dari mahkota kecil di kepala Ino, kemudian dengan perlahan menjatuhkan kain itu ke arah depan sehingga menutupi wajah Ino.

Ino memandang dalam gerak lambat, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam—ia siap.

Shikamaru menjulurkan tangannya dengan sopan di samping tubuh Ino. "Ayo, Tuan Putri," ujarnya.

Ino tertawa kecil, lalu meraih tangan Shikamaru dan bangkit berdiri.

Dua sosok itu berjalan dengan hati-hati di dalam ruangan, menuju pintu di sudut. Kemudian Shikamaru meraih pegangan pintu dan membukanya.

Ino menguatkan lengannya yang terkalung di lengan Shikamaru, lalu berujar pelan dari balik penutup kepalanya, " _Arigatou_ , sudah memenuhi permintaanku untuk menjadi pendamping pengantin."

Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Ino dengan lembut. "Sama-sama. Itulah gunanya sahabat, kan?"

Langkah Ino tidak terhenti. Ia merasakan sebuah tusukan, tapi ia bisa menerimanya.

"Ya," jawabnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Bukit hijau yang dipenuhi dengan bunga beraneka warna dipilih sebagai tempat upacara.

Langit hari itu tampak cerah, dengan awan putih yang memberikan kesan teduh. Upacara pernikahan itu dihadiri oleh sebagian besar penduduk desa, Rokudaime Hokage, dan semua teman-teman yang menjadi bagian dari hidup Ino selama ini.

Akimichi Chouji—beserta kedua orangtuanya—duduk di baris terdepan. Begitu juga dengan Nara Shikaku dan Nara Yoshino, yang duduk tepat di samping ibu dari Yamanaka Ino. Di baris yang bersebrangan, tampak Namikaze Naruto, didampingi Uchiha Sasuke, Shizune, serta Sarutobi Kurenai—yang juga mengajak Kazuma. Di belakang mereka, tampak wajah-wajah tidak asing bagi Ino, Shikamaru dan Sai: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, juga Temari dan beberapa _ninja_ lain yang familiar.

Haruno Sakura tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun merah muda, berdiri anggun mendampingi Sai yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih. Mereka berdiri di samping pendeta berpakaian hitam panjang, dan menatap sepasang sosok yang berdiri di bawah gerbang tanaman berhias bunga-bunga ungu.

Yamanaka Ino berjalan tenang dalam gaun pengantin seputih kapasnya yang tampak lembut tertiup angin. Paras cantiknya disembunyikan oleh penutup wajah yang bagian belakangnya menjuntai hingga menyentuh rumput. Rambut pirang gadis itu tergerai panjang, lembut dan bergoyang pelan menerima angin. Ino menggenggam buket bunga indah yang didominasi warna ungu dan kuning pucat. Di sampingnya, Nara Shikamaru berdiri tegap sebagai pendamping.

Seluruh mata memandang dengan lekat. Senyum bahagia turut mewarnai ekspresi para tamu. Yamanaka Ino tampak begitu bersinar.

Dari balik penutup wajahnya, Ino bisa menemukan senyum sempurna Sai yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Langkah dirinya dan Shikamaru terhenti tepat beberapa langkah di hadapan meja altar.

"Sampai di sini, Ino." Shikamaru berbisik pelan.

Ino mengangguk kecil. Ia sudah siap.

Perlahan, Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya. Ino tersenyum—getir. Ia tahu, bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya Shikamaru menggenggam tangannya. Ia tahu, segalanya sudah berakhir.

Kali ini Shikamaru akan benar-benar melepaskannya—untuk selamanya.

" _Hontou ni_ … _arigatou_ —Shikamaru …." Ino berujar pelan ketika lengannya menjuntai kembali di sisi tubuhnya. Kali ini suaranya tidak bergetar, namun ia merasakan pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang tergenang.

Kemudian sebuah lengan terjulur ke arahnya. Ino memandang lengan terbalut busana putih itu, lalu memandang wajah pemiliknya.

Itu Sai.

"Kau cantik sekali," Sai berujar lembut, dan memberikan senyumnya yang paling sempurna dan tulus.

Kehangatan menjalari tubuh Ino. Air mata mengalir untuk terakhir kalinya, dan ia meraih tangan itu. Tangan itu membimbingnya, sekaligus menjaganya dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang.

Benar, ia adalah Yamanaka Ino yang baru. Detik dimana ia meraih tangan Sai, maka pintu di belakangnya sudah tertutup untuk selamanya.

Namun tangan yang menuntunnya begitu hangat, melenyapkan seluruh keraguannya.

Dan upacara itu dimulai.

Di sudut, Haruno Sakura mengamati sosok dua sahabatnya yang saling berpegangan di hadapan pendeta yang mulai membacakan janji pernikahan. Pelan, ia berujar kepada sosok Shikamaru di sampingnya, " _Arigatou_ , Shikamaru."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Ia sudah memilihnya. Ia gadis yang kuat, Sakura," Shikamaru berujar, memandang lekat sosok Ino yang kini membiarkan Sai membuka penutup wajahnya.

"Ya—" Sakura berujar dengan suara bergetar. Setetes air mata bahagia meluncur dari pipinya ketika dalam gerak lambat Sai bergerak untuk menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir Ino. "Kau benar." Sakura merasakan kebahagiaan tulus dari dalam hatinya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan sepercik kebahagiaannya mampu membuat Shikamaru melupakan masalahnya sendiri.

Perlahan, mata hitam Shikamaru menemukan sesosok gadis di salah satu bagian kursi undangan. Ia mengamati sosok itu, dan tersenyum ketika sosok itu membalas pandangannya. Dari kejauhan, Shikamaru bisa menemukan kilat yang dimengertinya dari mata sosok itu.

Seulas senyum lembut terukir di wajah Temari. Mata _turquoise_ gadis itu menyiratkan sebuah impian yang sama seperti yang mungkin dipantulkan mata hitam Shikamaru. Bahkan dari kejauhan, Shikamaru dapat membayangkannya.

Pernikahan yang indah, dan sempurna.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Upacara telah selesai ketika seluruh tamu undangan berdiri, bertepuk tangan dengan cerah menatap pasangan pengantin yang tampak berbahagia di ujung altar.

Shikamaru berjalan di tengah kerumunan undangan yang berdiri berjajar di sebuah jalan rumput yang dibatasi oleh bunga-bunga berwarna segar. Ino dan Sai tampak berjalan bersisian dengan lambat, melemparkan senyum bahagia ke sosok teman-teman yang mereka kenal.

Senyum tulus terlengkung di wajah Shikamaru ketika melihat Ino tertawa ceria seraya mengaitkan lengannya dengan erat di lengan Sai.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu mengenakan jas dan dasi seperti itu," sebuah suara begitu saja terdengar dari sisi tubuh Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati sosok gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat memandang lurus pada pasangan pengantin yang baru saja melewati mereka.

"Kukira itu akan terlalu _merepotkan_ untukmu," gadis itu menatap Shikamaru dan tersenyum tipis.

Shikamaru mendecak sedikit, tapi membalas senyum itu. "Jangan menggodaku, Temari."

Tawa kecil Temari tertelan riuh tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat, tapi Shikamaru mampu mendengarnya. Sesaat, tawa itu seperti mengantarkan Shikamaru kepada suatu kedamaian yang hilang dari hatinya selama satu bulan terakhir.

Begitu kuatnya aura kebahagiaan, hingga Shikamaru merasa seperti seorang pemuda yang cerah, bersanding dengan gadis yang akan mendampingi hidupnya. Tanpa mempedulikan dunia _shinobi_ dan aturan yang menjeratnya. Meski hanya sekilas, Shikamaru merasakannya—seolah seluruh masalah yang mengendap di otaknya menguap untuk beberapa satuan waktu.

Kemudian tangan halus menggamit begitu saja di lengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru melirik dan mendapati Temari mengaitkan lengannya dengan erat. Lengan terbalut _kimono_ berwarna keunguan itu begitu hangat.

Shikamaru tidak mengerti bagaimana kehangatan itu mampu menamparnya kembali ke kenyataan. Di otaknya berputar resolusi yang sudah disiapkannya bermalam-malam lalu.

_Segalanya harus dipikirkan kembali …_

Shikamaru terpekur memandang Temari yang tampak tersenyum mengamati pasangan pengantin yang tampak berhenti agak jauh dari mereka. Mengamati lekuk wajah Temari, Shikamaru menemukan kelembutan di balik titik-titik keras di wajah itu.

_Segalanya harus ditinjau ulang …_

Bibir merah muda Temari terlengkung indah, sempurna menghias garis hangat di wajahnya. Mata _turquoise_ itu berkilat, seperti memandang mimpi yang baru saja melewati dirinya.

Segalanya memang harus. Tapi—sekarang pertanyaannya adalah— _bisakah_?

"Shikamaru—" begitu saja suara rendah terdengar dari bibir Temari. Ada sesuatu di nada suara itu yang begitu kontras dengan wajah ceria yang ditampilkan pemiliknya beberapa detik lalu.

Lengan yang terkait begitu saja berubah menjadi cengkraman ganjil, menyadarkan Shikamaru dari pikiran-pikirannya. Sebelum bisa menjawab, lebih dahulu mata pekat Shikamaru menemukan wajah Temari menoleh—memandang lekat dirinya.

Ekspresi itu begitu berbeda. Shikamaru mungkin saja berdelusi, tapi ia menangkap kegelisahan kuat di garis wajah Temari.

Sepasang mata Temari memandang lekat, bibir merah muda gadis itu baru saja membuka—namun tidak ada suara. Sebagai gantinya, tanpa sadar cengkraman di lengan Shikamaru menjadi lebih kuat.

"Shikamaru, aku—"

Keramaian tiba-tiba yang datang dari kerumunan tamu wanita yang tampak bergerombol di belakang pasangan pengantin menghentikan ucapan Temari.

"Ayo lempar!" Suara nyaring seorang gadis terdengar.

Namun Shikamaru terpaku pada sepasang mata gadis di hadapannya. Ucapan gadis itu terhenti begitu saja, menggantungkan Shikamaru pada suatu kemungkinan yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya. Lalu gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Shikamaru, dan perlahan menurunkan pandangannya.

"Temari—"

"Satu! Dua! Lempar!"

Pekik nyaring para gadis membuyarkan segalanya. Bersamaan, Shikamaru dan Temari menggeser pandangan ke arah kerumunan di belakang sosok pengantin wanita yang mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Buket bunga cantik dengan paduan warna ungu lembut dan kuning pucat melayang sempurna melewati kerumunan. Buket itu seperti melayang lambat di mata Shikamaru, menuju ke arah yang dekat dengannya.

"Aku dapat!" Haruno Sakura berujar cerah seraya mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi. Namun tidak—buket itu melayang tipis, jatuh hanya beberapa saat setelah melewari kepala merah jambu gadis itu.

Lalu berakhir di sana—jatuh dalam tangkapan tangan Temari.

Shikamaru membulatkan matanya.

"Ah! Temari- _san_ dapat!" Sakura memekik.

Kerumunan gadis menoleh, memandang Temari yang sedikit terkejut dengan buket bunga di tangannya. Di kejauhan, Yamanaka Ino menolehkan tubuhnya, memandang lurus pada penerima buket.

Kemudian sepasang mata _aqua_ Ino bertaut dengan mata hitam Shikamaru. Hanya sesaat, tapi Shikamaru seperti melihat senyum sendu samar dari lekuk bibir Ino. Namun yang terdengar berikutnya adalah tawa cerah Yamanaka Ino yang melambai ke arahnya, "Kalian harus segera menyusul, ya? Shikamaru!"

Tawa cerah itu seperti menarik Shikamaru kembali ke dalam lingkaran yang cerah oleh warna bahagia. Singkat, Shikamaru membiarkan Ino menangkap sebuah decakan kesal dan gumaman 'merepotkan'.

"Shikamaru!" suara cerah dari Inuzuka Kiba datang bersamaan dengan tepukan keras di punggung Shikamaru. "Hehehe!" Pemuda itu tertawa cerah dan menggerakkan sikunya untuk menggoda Shikamaru. "Selamat, ya!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya melengkungkan senyum hambar. Menoleh, Shikamaru mampu melihat ketika kedua orangtuanya yang berdiri di dekat altar mengawasi dengan ganjil. Di sisi bersebrangan, dilihatnya Namikaze Naruto memberikan senyum canggung.

Segalanya begitu merepotkan.

Begitu banyak tanda-tanda mimpi, untuk dalam sekejap dilemparkan kembali kepada kenyataan.

Shikamaru memandang sosok Temari yang tampak sedikit salah tingkah menghadapi kerumunan orang ketika menggenggam buket bunga. Kemudian pemuda itu menghela nafas.

Mereka memang harus bicara.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Nara Shikamaru melupakan jasnya, membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja di sisi tubuhnya. Di sebelahnya, tampak Temari duduk diam mencengkram bagian dari _kimono_ ungu sepanjang betis yang dikenakannya. _Obi_ hitam terlilit di pinggangnya, dengan tali merah panjang yang membentuk pita di bagian belakangnya.

Langit mulai menunjukkan keemasan sore hari ketika Temari meremas tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam sepanjang pergelangan. Tangan itu bergerak resah, sesekali mengepal menunjukkan ketegangan.

Shikamaru bukan tidak tahu, namun pikiran pemuda itu sudah terlalu pekat dengan kepulan kemungkinan langkah yang bisa diambil sebagai jalan keluar.

Menyerah, akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengemukakan solusinya. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain ini," dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu bicara tanpa menatap sosok gadis di sampingnya.

Temari tidak menjawab. Ia menunggu. Ia tahu, Shikamaru sedang berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu—yang mungkin tidak terlalu baik.

Gadis itu meremas tangannya lagi. Belum saatnya ia bicara—meski ia harus. Sekarang ia hanya berdoa mendengar solusi yang dapat memberinya kesempatan bicara.

Setelah apa yang terasa seperti selamanya, Shikamaru membuka mulutnya. "Sepertinya kita perlu memikirkan kembali segalanya—"

Temari membulatkan matanya sesaat. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduga hal itu akan menjadi solusi dari Shikamaru—ketika ia mendengar mengenai masalah pernikahan antardesa _ninja_ dari pemuda itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan," jeda, "resikonya terlalu besar bagi kita. Terutama bagi kau yang merupakan kakak dari Kazekage—Desa Suna tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Temari menggigit bibirnya. Ia paham. Solusi itu pasti akan melintas di otak Shikamaru—dan hampir pasti menjadi jalan keluar. Dalam situasi biasa, Temari pasti akan melupakan kontrol emosinya dan memaki pemuda di sampingnya atas solusi yang sesungguhnya hanya melarikan mereka dari masalah.

Tapi masalah dasarnya adalah, saat ini _bukan_ situasi yang _biasa_.

Temari mulai merasa tidak tahan, tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia harus berbicara—atau segalanya akan bertambah buruk. Ia harus bicara—menyela Shikamaru, sebelum segalanya berakhir tanpa diminta.

Bibir gadis itu sedikit bergetar—membuka, tapi tidak bersuara.

"Maaf, Temari—" ujar Shikamaru lagi. "Aku bukan ingin melarikan diri dari masalah, atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal yang merepotkan—"

Ia harus mengatakannya.

"—tapi hal ini sungguh di luar dugaanku. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk benar-benar memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan—"

Temari mencengkram _kimono_ -nya. Ia harus mengatakannya!

"—dengan hubungan kita. Maaf, aku—" Shikamaru menoleh untuk memandang gadis itu, dan menghentikan kalimatnya begitu saja.

Mata hitam pemuda itu membulat sempurna ketika mendapati gadis di sampingnya menunduk, memejamkan erat matanya dan membiarkan tetes air mata jatuh tepat di _kimono_ -nya yang tercengkram kuat.

"—Temari?" Shikamaru terperangah.

"Tidak bisa—" Temari bersuara pelan.

Temari menolehkan wajahnya, memandang lurus Shikamaru. Kristal air mata tampak menggenang di mata _turquoise_ gadis itu. Seketika, sebuah firasat ganjil menyergap Shikamaru. Pemuda itu memandang Temari dalam diam, ragu untuk bersuara.

Kemudian Temari menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan gadis itu mencengkram kain hitam yang membalut lutut kaki Shikamaru. Menelan ludah, Temari memberanikan diri bersuara.

"—aku hamil," ia berujar parau.

Dan Nara Shikamaru merasa seperti jantungnya baru saja berhenti berdetak.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

 


	6. Hati

Segalanya berlangsung sedemikian cepat hingga Shikamaru tidak tahu lagi harus menjelaskannya seperti apa.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang entah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya hari itu. Ia mengayunkan langkah dan keluar dari penginapan di sudut desa, setelah berhasil mengantar Temari ke kamarnya—membiarkan gadis itu beristirahat dan menenangkan diri.

Shikamaru menyentuh pelipisnya yang seperti berdenyut.

Tentu saja. Semua itu dimulai dari tindakan kekanak-kanakan yang begitu saja dilakukannya tanpa pikir panjang sebulan lalu.

" _Jika mereka menolak … kita buat mereka tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya."_

Sinting sekali. Begitu tergesa-gesa hanya berlandaskan emosi. Dan sekarang Shikamaru tidak punya pilihan selain menerima segala akibatnya.

Diam-diam, bayangan akan Temari yang menatapnya dengan cemas dan tegang menyeruak kembali—juga isak tangis gadis itu.

Shikamaru mendecak. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tidak ada peninjauan ulang. Waktu habis—ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Senyum getir melintas di bibir Shikamaru. Ia yakin Gaara dan Kankurou akan membunuhnya sebelum ia sempat mengeja kata bertanggungjawab.

Yah, itu jika memang keadaan benar-benar mengizinkannya bertanggungjawab.

Hari sudah gelap dan jalan terasa begitu sepi. Terus berjalan dan bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Shikamaru tidak menyadari ketika ia nyaris bertabrakan dengan sesosok wanita yang baru saja muncul dari tikungan kecil di jalan Konoha.

" _Gomen_ —" Shikamaru refleks berujar.

"Shikamaru?" wanita itu bersuara.

Mata hitam Shikamaru membulat sedikit, dan akhirnya benar-benar menyadari siapa sosok di depannya. "Kurenai- _san_ —"

Sarutobi Kurenai mendekap kantung kertas berisi barang kebutuhan rumah tangga. Wanita bermata merah darah itu sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok Shikamaru yang kacau. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan kemejanya, dan menyampirkan jasnya di bahu.

Kurenai mengawasi ketika Shikamaru membuka mulutnya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun ragu dan membatalkannya.

Entah bagaimana, seolah memahami pemuda di depannya, Kurenai berujar, "Kazuma sedang menginap di rumah pamannya. Bagaimana kalau mampir dan membantuku menghabiskan makan malam, Shikamaru?" Senyum mengembang di bibir merah wanita itu.

Shikamaru terdiam, hendak menimbang-nimbang. Namun sebelum ia sempat berpikir, begitu saja kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

Segalanya terjadi dengan begitu ganjil. Seolah ada sosok lain yang menginginkan Shikamaru bertemu Kurenai—dan bicara.

Mungkin itu Sarutobi Asuma.

Atau mungkin hanya imajinasi Shikamaru saja.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Denting alat makan perak adalah satu-satunya yang bergema di ruangan mungil yang tertata rapih itu.

Nara Shikamaru duduk berhadapan dengan Kurenai, mencoba menikmati sup lezat yang disediakan untuknya. Namun dalam suapan ketiga, Shikamaru menyerah. Pemuda itu meletakkan sendoknya.

Kurenai mengawasi. Dengan hati-hati, wanita itu meletakkan juga sendoknya.

Kurenai menunggu. Ia tahu Shikamaru akan bicara.

"Maaf—" akhirnya pemuda itu bicara.

Kurenai tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap sosok pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun di depannya, yang tampak seperti ingin menghilang dari dunia. Apa pun, Kurenai sesungguhnya tidak benar-benar tahu kepada siapa permintaan maaf itu diutarakan.

Mata hitam Shikamaru tidak memandang sosok Kurenai. Pemuda itu hanya memandang kepulan hangat yang menguap dari sup kental di piringnya.

"Aku—sudah melakukan kecerobohan terbesar dalam hidupku," Shikamaru berujar. "Sekarang semuanya kacau—" Perlahan, tangan Shikamaru mengepal erat. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mempertanggungjawabkan segalanya—"

Kurenai menggeser piring sup di depannya sedikit. "Shikamaru … tidak ada kesalahan yang tidak bisa diperbaiki. Dinginkan pikiranmu dan kau akan mampu melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda," ia bicara.

Diam.

Perlahan Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kurenai. "Temari hamil," ujarnya.

Mata merah darah Kurenai membulat sedikit, namun wanita itu menahan dirinya untuk bicara.

"Dan aku baru saja mengetahui betapa besar harga yang harus dibayar untuk sebuah pernikahan antardesa _ninja_ ," lanjutnya. "Jika pikiranku dingin, sudut pandang apa yang bisa kulihat dari semua kekacauan itu?!" Shikamaru meninggikan suaranya.

Kurenai mencatat getaran erat dari kepalan tangan Shikamaru yang berada di atas meja makan. Dengan hati-hati, Kurenai menjulurkan lengan putihnya dan menyentuh lembut kepalan tangan Shikamaru.

"Aku bisa melihatnya," ujar Kurenai lembut. Wanita itu menatap lekat Shikamaru. "—bahwa gadis yang kau cintai sedang mengandung masa depan dan kebahagiaanmu."

Mata hitam pekat Shikamaru terpejam, lalu pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak menyesalinya, bukan?"

Sebuah tensi ganjil terlihat menyergap Shikamaru, namun Kurenai dapat merasakan jawaban pemuda itu dari kepalan tangannya yang melemah. Masih tidak ada suara, Kurenai mampu melihat bahwa pemuda itu sedang mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

"Shikamaru … menjadi dewasa tidak selalu berarti menghadapi segalanya dan memilih keputusan," Kurenai mengusap tangan Shikamaru, "terkadang, yang perlu dilakukan adalah melepaskan segalanya—dan menerima."

Getaran di tubuh Shikamaru semakin tertangkap mata, namun Kurenai berpura-pura seperti tidak melihatnya.

"Kau sudah menjadi sosok laki-laki yang luar biasa, Shikamaru. Aku yakin kau yang sekarang sudah berada di jalan yang benar menuju mimpimu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berjalan, lalu menemukan apa yang ada di ujungnya …."

Lalu akhirnya, Shikamaru merasa seperti seluruh beban masalah yang selama ini menghimpitnya benar-benar terlihat di depan mata. Menyerah, pemuda itu membiarkan emosi mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia meneteskan air mata di depan sosok wanita lain. Seorang wanita yang, tanpa disadarinya, telah dianggapnya seperti seorang ibu.

Kurenai tidak berujar apa pun. Wanita cantik itu hanya menatap Shikamaru, memandangnya dengan lembut, dan sesekali mengusap tangan pemuda itu. Ketika bersama dengan Shikamaru, Kurenai merasa seolah Asuma mengawasinya. Seolah Asuma meminta ia menggantikannya untuk menjaga pemuda itu—seperti anaknya sendiri.

Sarutobi Kurenai menatap Shikamaru tanpa henti. Hanya itu yang bisa diberikannya untuk membantu pemuda di depannya. Shikamaru adalah satu dari sekian banyak _shinobi_ yang beruntung—mengetahui banyak rahasia dari kehidupan sebagai seorang _shinobi_ dalam usia begitu muda.

Cinta, maupun kematian … bukan itu yang sulit. Dalam kehidupan _shinobi_ , mimpi menjadi sesuatu yang begitu abstrak. Yang sulit adalah bahwa cinta dan kematian menjadi bagian yang tidak terpisahkan dari mimpi itu.

Satu hal yang jelas dalam kehidupan _shinobi_ hanyalah bahwa tidak ada kesempatan untuk melangkah mundur. Mundur, maka kau akan kalah selamanya. Namun ada saatnya seorang _shinobi_ perlu untuk tidak mengaitkan aturan _shinobi_ dalam menjalani kehidupannya. Dan Kurenai sedang mencoba mengingatkan kembali pemuda di depannya akan fakta tersebut.

Malam itu, Sarutobi Kurenai membiarkan dua piring supnya menjadi dingin tanpa dihabiskan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Nara Shikamaru membiarkan tubuhnya terlentang dalam hening di kamarnya yang gelap. Mata pemuda itu hanya terpaku pada satu titik imajiner di langit-langit kayu yang suram. Di sekeliling tubuhnya bertebaran bidak _shogi_ yang terabaikan, juga gulungan dan kertas-kertas dokumen yang teronggok tak terbaca.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Mungkin pagi hampir menjemput—Shikamaru tidak tahu lagi. Semuanya seperti mengambang. Tidak ada yang benar-benar melintas di pikirannya. Hanya kepingan memori yang kadang berkelebat menuju satu kepahitan yang sedang menghancurkan dirinya dari dalam.

Shikamaru ingat terakhir kali ia merasa hilang pijakan seperti ini adalah saat kematian Asuma. Itu pukulan paling kuat dalam lima belas tahun hidupnya. Dan sekarang, mungkin adalah pukulan kuat lain untuk dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya.

Kali ini bukan masalah hidup sebagai seorang _shinobi_. Ini adalah masalah hidupnya sebagai sosok laki-laki dewasa—tanpa embel-embel status sebagai _shinobi_.

Shikamaru tidak pernah mengira bahwa sesuatu sekacau ini bisa hinggap dalam rencana kehidupannya, yang sudah ia coba susun sempurna. Rancangan kanak-kanak yang sampai saat ini masih terpatri kuat di memorinya: meneruskan pekerjaan sebagai _shinobi_ di posisi baik dengan bayaran yang cukup; menikah dengan wanita yang tidak terlalu cantik, tapi juga tidak jelek; mempunyai dua anak—yang pertama adalah perempuan dan yang kedua adalah laki-laki; pensiun dari pekerjaan sebagai _shinobi_ setelah anak perempuan menikah dan anak laki-laki bekerja; menjalani masa tua dengan tenang dalam permainan _shogi_ ; meninggal lebih dulu sebelum istrinya—

Shikamaru ingin tertawa sekarang—ternyata mimpi kanak-kanak memang tidak akan berarti di mata kedewasaan.

Sampai dimana ia? Ia sudah memiliki pekerjaan sebagai _shinobi_ di posisi nyaman dengan bayaran yang cukup. Dan ia baru saja berniat mencapai kondisi untuk menikah dengan wanita yang tidak terlalu cantik, tapi juga tidak jelek—wanita yang sederhana, bersinar dengan caranya sendiri. Sudah tepat. Bahkan ia nyaris menyentuh tahap selanjutnya—mempunyai anak pertama. Yah, jika anak itu nantinya benar-benar perempuan, mungkin Shikamaru akan mempertimbangkan untuk percaya pada mimpi kanak-kanaknya.

Namun untuk sementara, ia perlu mengenyahkan mimpi itu dari otaknya.

Shikamaru tidak sedang menyesali atau mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bodoh—mungkin hanya sedikit naif. Pelajaran dari kehidupan sebagai _shinobi_ membuatnya memahami bahwa tidak pernah ada kata mundur dari langkah yang sudah diambil. Seorang _shinobi_ hanya boleh memanfaatkan langkah itu, atau mundur untuk mati—filosofi _shogi_ yang sederhana dan mendekam di dirinya lebih dari apa yang ia kira.

Masalahnya, lagi-lagi ini bukanlah tentang kehidupan sebagai _shinobi_. Kali ini berbeda—ini masalah _manusiawi_.

Shikamaru sudah mengerti. Sesungguhnya ia tidak memerlukan penegasan dari Kurenai. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sudah paham. Hanya saja, ia merasa tidak sanggup mengeluarkan pemahaman itu untuk mengaburkan fakta yang berada di depan matanya.

Ia tahu, ia menyayangi Temari. Mungkin ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, namun ia merasa peduli pada gadis itu. Dan itu cukup bagi Shikamaru untuk merasa ingin mengikat Temari sebagai bagian dari rencana kehidupannya.

Di satu sisi, Shikamaru memang menginginkan kekacauan ini. Ia tahu. Tanpa sadar, ketika penolakan dan fakta aturan dunia _shinobi_ menamparnya, ia setengah mengharapkan sebuah _jalan pintas_.

Dan ia mendapatkannya.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia duduk termenung, memandang kosong pada kegelapan kamar bernuansa hijau lumutnya.

Sekarang apa?

Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi, jelas. Ia juga tidak ingin mundur—yang benar saja, ia bukan laki-laki sialan yang melarikan diri dari masalah.

Lalu apa? Haruskah ia memaksa Temari meninggalkan Suna dan menikah dengannya? Atau, haruskah ia nekat meninggalkan Konoha untuk bertanggungjawab?

Shikamaru merasa pening. Tidak satu pun dari dua kemungkinan itu yang membuatnya merasa tidak gelisah. Keduanya sama beratnya, sama berantakannya.

Namun jika dipikir-pikir, semua ini tidak bisa menjadi lebih berat lagi, kan?

Tangan pemuda itu terjulur meraih salah satu bidak _shogi_ di dekatnya. Memutar-mutar bidak itu, Shikamaru kembali mencoba membayangkan solusi masalahnya.

Ironis sekali. Ia telah dikenal sebagai jenius dengan intelegensi di atas 200, mampu memikirkan dua ratus taktik dalam hitungan detik dan diakui memiliki insting tajam untuk menentukan pilihan mana yang terbaik. Lalu sekarang ia terjebak dalam sebuah masalah yang hanya menyisakan otaknya dengan tidak lebih dari dua solusi untuk rentang berpikir dua belas jam, dan tidak satu pun dari dua itu yang memenuhi kriteria pilihan terbaik.

Baiklah. Shikamaru harus berhenti menganalogikan seluruh hidupnya dengan teknis-teknis sebagai seorang _shinobi_. Sekali lagi, ini masalah yang sama sekali _berbeda_.

Kemudian begitu saja bayangan akan sosok Temari yang meneteskan air mata dan bergetar di depannya menyusup. Shikamaru terpekur. Ia mengenal Temari. Gadis itu kuat. Satu-satunya Shikamaru menemukan air mata di wajahnya adalah ketika Gaara dan Kankurou nyaris tewas dalam penyerangan Akatsuki enam tahun lalu.

Mungkin Shikamaru melupakan sesuatu—ia tidak sendiri dalam masalah ini.

Shikamaru mencengkram bidak _shogi_ di tangannya. Perlahan, ketenangan dan kejernihan mendera seluruh sel kelabu pikirannya. Ia sudah menemukan kunci masalahnya sejak awal.

Ini bukanlah masalah sebagai _shinobi_ , tapi masalah sebagai seorang laki-laki— _manusia_.

Jelas, tidak seharusnya Shikamaru menggunakan rasionya untuk mencari celah solusi. Mungkin inilah saatnya seseorang menggunakan hati untuk mengikuti instingnya.

Bagaimana pun, itulah yang mengawali segala kekacauan ini.

_Hati._

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Temari terbangun dengan pening di kepala. Gadis berambut pirang itu pertama-tama membuka kedua matanya. Agak perih—mungkin karena air mata yang meluncur sepanjang malam. Perlahan, ia duduk, lalu memandang sinar matahari yang terlihat dari celah tirai yang menutupi jendela.

Rasanya hari berputar begitu lambat.

Mendadak, Temari merasakan sesuatu di saluran pencernaannya. Refleks, gadis itu menutup mulutnya dan melompat menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua minggu terakhir, Temari mengosongkan isi perutnya di pagi hari.

Keran air terbuka, menyamarkan bunyi kering yang keluar dari kerongkongan gadis dengan rambut tergerai sebahu itu.

Temari menarik nafas panjang setelah menutup kerannya kembali. Memejamkan mata, gadis itu perlahan menjulurkan tangan untuk meraba perutnya yang tersembunyi di balik _obi_ hitam yang melilitnya.

Segalanya terlalu cepat. Temari sejujurnya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa tindakan tanpa pikir panjang saat itu akan benar-benar memberikan hasil seperti yang mereka inginkan.

Ralat. Yang mereka inginkan _saat itu_.

Menghela nafas, Temari merogoh sakunya dan mulai mengikat rambutnya menjadi empat ikatan seperti biasa. Gadis itu kemudian mencuci mukanya, dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin westafel.

" _Jika mereka menolak … kita buat mereka tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya."_

Temari melengkungkan senyum hambar. Benar sekali, sekarang mereka memang tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Entah bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru sekarang. Temari tidak khawatir pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Ia tahu—Shikamaru bukan laki-laki kurang ajar. Tapi ia juga tahu, pemuda itu cukup terkejut.

Apakah Shikamaru menyesal?

Kemudian suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikiran Temari. Meraih handuk kecil, Temari mengusap wajahnya dan bergegas menuju pintu.

Pintu membuka, menampakkan sosok yang sejak tadi melintas di pikiran gadis itu. "Shika—?" ia bergumam.

Nara Shikamaru memberikan senyum singkat. "Boleh masuk?" ujarnya.

Tidak menjawab, Temari hanya melebarkan pintunya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur berseprai putih yang belum sempat dibereskannya tadi. Shikamaru mengikuti gadis itu, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Shikamaru bersuara, memandang punggung Temari yang sibuk melipat selimutnya.

Temari memberi jeda sedikit sebelum berusaha menjawab dengan biasa, "Tentu saja. Kau kira aku sakit atau apa?"

Namun Shikamaru menangkap nada itu.

Selimut telah terlipat sempurna, namun Temari masih memunggungi pemuda itu. Ia tidak yakin sikap seperti apa yang harus ditampilkannya. Haruskah ia bersikap biasa saja? Haruskah ia bertanya? Haruskah ia—

Selingkar tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya menghentikan pikiran Temari. Gadis itu membulatkan sepasang mata _turquoise_ -nya.

"Maaf, Temari—" Shikamaru berujar pelan.

Satu tangan Shikamaru bergerak meraba permukaan _obi_ hitam yang melilit perut Temari. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu seperti mencoba merasakan sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya.

Yang tersisa adalah sosok Temari yang terpaku.

"Ini semua salahku. Aku sudah membawamu kepada situasi ini karena emosi mengontrol tindakanku. Ini salahku. Maaf—" Shikamaru membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Temari, membiarkan getar tubuhnya tertangkap sempurna oleh gadis itu.

Lalu segalanya menjadi lebih lembut. Temari merasakan getaran hangat menjalari hatinya. Kegelisahan sirna begitu saja ketika aroma tubuh Shikamaru melingkupinya dalam tenang.

Tangan Temari bergerak, menggenggam tangan Shikamaru yang diam di atas _obi_ hitamnya. "Bukan salahmu," Temari bersuara. Mata gadis itu terpejam ketika merasakan getaran di bahunya—ketika merasakan Shikamaru meremas kuat tangannya. "Kita berdua yang memutuskannya."

Hening, Temari membiarkan cairan hangat terasa di pundaknya. Tanpa suara, gadis itu membiarkan Shikamaru mencengkram tangannya lebih kuat.

Tersenyum samar, Temari bersuara lagi, "Kau masih saja cengeng seperti itu. Bukankah harusnya dalam kondisi ini akulah yang menangis?" Namun gadis itu membelai lengan Shikamaru yang menahan tubuhnya.

Sunyi merayapi ruangan itu. Baik Shikamaru maupun Temari tenggelam dalam kata hati mereka masing-masing.

Temari menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lambat di sisi kepala Shikamaru. "Terima kasih untuk tidak meninggalkanku, Shikamaru," bisiknya.

Kelegaan itu adalah yang pertama dirasakan Temari sejak empat minggu terakhir. Merasakan kehangatan Shikamaru di sisinya, ternyata menjadi sesuatu yang begitu menenangkan.

Meski tidak ada kata-kata dari pemuda di sisinya, Temari paham. Sudah tidak ada langkah mundur.

Mereka akan melaluinya. Bersama.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

 


	7. Langkah

Dua gelas teh hijau dibiarkan mengepul di atas meja kayu. Satu piring _dango_ kosong menyisakan tusuk lidi yang menebarkan aroma manis. Piring lainnya berisi sisa dari beberapa potong _onigiri_ yang berupa butiran nasi putih. Kedai sederhana di sudut Desa Konoha itu tampak sepi meski cuaca cukup cerah.

Nara Shikamaru memandangi gelas keramiknya dalam hening. Duduk di seberangnya, Temari tampak memutar-mutar gelasnya dengan tatapan yang tidak jauh berbeda. Pagi yang sama di mana kelegaan tampak seperti merayapi hati kedua orang itu, dan siang yang sama ketika realita mulai menamparkan keraguan jauh di dalam sudut diri mereka.

Shikamaru memusatkan pandangannya pada cairan hijau bening yang memantulkan kerutan kedua alisnya. Pemuda itu mencoba berpikir keras.

Baiklah; Shikamaru merasa perlu memisahkan dua masalah besar yang saat ini melandanya: yang pertama adalah kehamilan, dan yang kedua adalah pernikahan. Dua masalah itu _berbeda_.

Malam lalu, Shikamaru memutuskan meninggalkan rasionya dan membiarkan hati mengambil alih. Tidak, ia tidak salah. _Hati_ memang jawaban untuk masalah pertama. Hampir bisa dikatakan bahwa ia sudah menemukan solusi dari kecamuk diri akibat masalah pertama—ketenangan dan kemantapan mengambil keputusan.

Ia tidak akan mundur.

Nah, lalu masalahnya ada pada poin berikutnya—yang menjadi akibat tidak langsung dari poin pertama: pernikahan. Kembali ke minggu-minggu kacau sebelumnya, masalah pernikahan dirinya dan Temari tidak bisa _tidak_ dikaitkan dengan kehidupan _shinobi_. Intinya, tetap saja kali ini Shikamaru membutuhkan solusi dari _logika_.

Temari menyesap tehnya. Sesekali, mata _turquoise_ gadis itu mencuri pandang ke wajah Shikamaru di depannya. Temari tahu si pemuda sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya. Sementara ini, Temari mencoba memaksimalkan logikanya untuk mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Yah, ia setidaknya pernah mendengar bahwa wanita yang sedang hamil biasanya menjadi sedikit … labil.

Kali ini di otak Shikamaru mulai muncul kerjap bayangan taktik. Tidak sesempurna dan secepat biasanya, namun lebih baik dari saat otaknya mencoba menginterpretasikan masalah pertama malam lalu. Jari Shikamaru mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu beberapa saat. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan ketenangan mulai mendinginkan kepalanya.

Sepertinya ia bisa melakukan ini.

Dimulai dari mana? Itulah yang dipikirkan Shikamaru. Biasanya dalam analogi apapun—baik _shogi_ maupun taktik _shinobi_ , semua dimulai dari fakta; kondisi; apa saja yang ia punya—senjatanya, kelemahannya, celahnya.

Kedua mata membuka untuk memandang lurus Temari. Gadis itu telah tanpa sadar menunggu—ini dia.

"Apa ada orang lain yang mengetahui keadaanmu sekarang?" Shikamaru memulai, bicara dengan suara yang agak pelan meski tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah sudut kedai sepi di pinggiran Desa Konoha.

Temari menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya kita berdua, sejauh ini."

Shikamaru tampak memberi jeda. "Tunggu," ujarnya, "lalu bagaimana kau mengetahui—eh, _keadaan_ itu?" Penggunaan kata ganti untuk berjaga-jaga—Shikamaru merasa seperti sedang dalam sebuah misi rahasia.

Temari memutar gelasnya. "Rasa mual di pagi hari, keterlambatan menstruasi, sedikit firasat," gadis itu mulai menyebutkan, "dan teknologi medis dunia _ninja_." Baik, tidak satu pun yang dimengerti Shikamaru. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Temari sudah melanjutkan, "Sebuah tes keha—maksudku, _keadaan_. Sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan _fakta_ dengan sedikit cairan tubuh dan bantuan _chakra_."

Kali ini Shikamaru merasa cukup bisa membayangkan. "Apa kau tahu persis usianya?"

Temari tampak memutar bola matanya sedikit. "Secara persis, tidak. Tapi kurasa sekitar … tiga minggu?"

Shikamaru mencatat semua fakta yang didengarnya baik-baik di otak. Satu kesimpulan baru tersusun pasti: tidak satu pun dari mereka yang paham benar mengenai kehamilan. Bahkan Temari. Tidak heran, mengingat _kunoichi_ hanya dibekali sedikit pengetahuan standar mengenai medis dan lebih banyak taktik bertarung.

Dari fakta itu, Shikamaru mengerti. Mereka membutuhkan pengetahuan mengenai kehamilan, dengan rinci. Itu perlu untuk menentukan langkah yang perlu diambil berikutnya … terutama berkaitan dengan _waktu_. Kemungkinan solusinya adalah pengetahuan otodidak—mungkin dari buku-buku, atau yang lebih baik …

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku memberitahu keadaan kita kepada Sakura?" Shikamaru bersuara.

Temari tampak sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak menjawab. Di dalam hatinya berputar keraguan.

"Kau pasti sadar bahwa tidak satu pun dari kita yang benar-benar memahami _keadaan_ ini. Kita butuh seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan sedetail mungkin mengenai itu. Untuk menyusun langkah berikutnya, kita membutuhkan pengetahuan mengenai _kondisi_ —sebanyak mungkin," Shikamaru menjelaskan. "Suna jelas bukan pilihan. Akan terlalu memakan waktu dan tidak efektif mengingat kondisimu sekarang," ia menambahkan, "dan kalau bicara mengenai Konoha, kurasa Sakura adalah yang paling tepat."

Temari tampak menguatkan cengkraman di gelas keramik hitamnya. Tentu saja, ia tidak meragukan logika Shikamaru. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa memungkiri kekhawatiran itu. Bagaimana ia bisa membiarkan seseorang asing—baiklah, Haruno Sakura memang bukan orang asing—bagaimanapun, gadis itulah yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Kankurou enam tahun lalu. Tapi tetap saja—

Shikamaru merasakan kegelisahan gadis di depannya. Ia lalu berbicara lagi, "Ini bukan hanya mengenai masalah _kita_ , Temari. Ini juga merupakan langkah penting mengenai kondisi _mu_ sendiri. Kau memerlukan orang yang punya kapabilitas untuk memberitahu sesuatu tentang tubuhmu sendiri."

Hening.

Dengan ragu, Temari mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Shikamaru. Mata hitam pemuda itu melekat lurus padanya. Kesungguhan dan keseriusan terpancar di sana.

Mendadak Temari merasa konyol. Bukankah pemuda di depannya ini tiga tahun _lebih muda_ dari dirinya? Lalu kenapa sepertinya kedewasaan lebih tampak dari sosok itu?

Menarik nafas, Temari memutuskan, "Baiklah."

Shikamaru mengangguk kecil. Sementara ini satu solusi tampak tidak buruk. Mereka akan mulai melangkah dari sana. Setelah mengantongi detail kondisi dan estimasi waktu, berikutnya baru mereka akan merancang langkah ke depannya.

Apakah ke orangtuanya dulu? Apakah langsung saja menemui Hokage—dan Kazekage secara otomatis? Yang mana?

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Tidak berguna dipikirkan sekarang. Keduanya tampak tidak menguntungkan. Sepertinya yang paling jelas di sini hanya satu: menemui Haruno Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Dan, Shikamaru akhirnya meneguk tehnya untuk pertama kali sejak duduk di kedai itu empat puluh menit lalu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Rumah Sakit Konoha bukanlah tempat yang biasa didatangi Nara Shikamaru. Apalagi, kali ini ia tidak sendiri. Menajamkan pandangan, Shikamaru mencoba untuk berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari siapa pun yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Temari, hanya bisa mencengkram _kimono_ -nya diam-diam. Ia harus tenang, ia tahu. Tapi entah mengapa hal dasar yang sudah mendarah daging dalam hidupnya sebagai _kunoichi_ itu kali ini sangat sulit dilakukan.

Dua pasang langkah itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih yang berada di sudut koridor sayap kanan bangunan. Keramik berwana kehijauan memantulkan bayangan ketika Shikamaru mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk." Suara familiar seorang gadis terdengar dari dalam.

Shikamaru memandang Temari sejenak, lalu membuka pintu.

Ruangan itu adalah ruang kerja milik Haruno Sakura. _Ninja_ medis berambut merah jambu itu memang sudah memiliki ruangannya sendiri. Bisa dikatakan, sejak kematian Tsunade lima tahun lalu, Sakura berada langsung di bawah komando Shizune—tangan kanan Tsunade—sebagai salah satu yang memegang kendali Rumah Sakit Konoha. Shikamaru mencatat bahwa Ino bekerja sebagai asisten Sakura di tempat ini.

Sang pemilik ruangan tampak sedang tenggelam dalam tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian merah khas di balik jas putih panjangnya. Rambut merah jambunya terikat di tengkuk, dan kuas menulis tergenggam di tangan gadis itu.

"Apa yang—" gadis itu menghentikan ucapan tepat ketika memutar kursinya dan menemukan sepasang sosok yang tidak diduganya. "—Shikamaru? Temari- _san_?" ia bergumam heran.

Berdiri meninggalkan meja kerjanya, Haruno Sakura refleks mempersilahkan kedua tamunya duduk di sofa berwarna krem yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Shikamaru menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu mengikuti Temari untuk duduk.

Mata hijau Sakura memandang dengan keheranan yang terpancar. "Shikamaru? Ada apa ini?" ia bersuara. "Apa semua—baik-baik saja?" Pandangan Sakura berakhir ke sosok Temari yang terdiam dalam duduknya.

Shikamaru memajukan tubuhnya sedikit. "Sakura, kami butuh bantuanmu," ia memulai. Shikamaru meraih tangan Temari dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kuharap kau tidak terlalu terkejut untuk mendengarnya—" ujarnya.

Kemudian sepasang mata hijau cemerlang Haruno Sakura membulat ketika kata demi kata meluncur dari bibir Nara Shikamaru yang menjelaskan segalanya. Sepanjang itu, Temari hanya diam dan membiarkan jemarinya digenggam hangat oleh Shikamaru.

Mereka bisa melaluinya. Temari harus percaya.

Menit demi menit berputar. Ketika keheningan mulai mengambang setelah penjelasan dari Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura mencoba meneguhkan diri untuk memutuskan.

Ia akan mencoba terlibat. Bagaimanapun, Shikamaru adalah bagian dari hidupnya: sahabat, rekan kerja, teman sebaya, juga sosok yang pernah dicintai sahabatnya.

Mengenal kerumitan aturan _shinobi_ melalui Yamanaka Ino, Sakura merasakan empati terhadap hal sensitif seperti ini. Dan apa yang dilalui Shikamaru dan Temari jelas melampaui apa yang disebut sebagai 'sensitif'. Sakura paham bahwa hanya dirinya yang saat ini bisa dengan tepat membantu kedua orang itu. Detik di mana Shikamaru menceritakan segalanya, detik itulah Sakura sudah terlibat. Dan ia akan mencoba menjalankan perannya dengan sebaik mungkin. Memegang rahasia bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi dirinya yang terlatih oleh etika sebagai _ninja_ medis.

"Baiklah," Sakura memulai dengan hati-hati, "kurasa pertama-tama aku perlu memeriksa kondisi Temari- _san_." Pandangan gadis itu mengarah pada sosok Temari yang tampak tegang.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia melepaskan tangan Temari dan bangkit berdiri untuk bersandar pada dinding di dekat sofa—memberi Sakura akses untuk melakukan apapun yang diperlukannya.

Sakura mengambil tempat di samping Temari. "Temari- _san_ , biarkan aku memeriksa kondisimu," ia bersuara dengan nada profesional.

Temari tidak menjawab, namun membiarkan nadinya diraba oleh sang _ninja_ medis. Shikamaru mengamati ketika Sakura melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan fisik dengan cekatan. Terakhir, _chakra_ hijau menguar dari telapak tangan Sakura dan berhenti di bagian perut Temari yang terlilit _obi_.

Sakura berkonsentrasi, merasakan getaran melalui _chakra_ -nya. Sesekali gadis itu memejamkan mata untuk lebih meyakinkan diri. Kemudian ia memindahkan tangannya menuju letak jantung Temari, memeriksa beberapa saat dan memudarkan _chakra_ -nya.

"Tidak salah lagi," gumam Sakura, "usia tepatnya adalah dua puluh enam hari." Sakura merogoh saku jas putihnya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan dan pensil. "Temari- _san_ , aku akan menanyakan beberapa hal sebagai prosedur standar. Kandungan dan tubuhmu baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," ia berujar hangat.

Shikamaru tanpa sadar merasakan nafasnya yang sempat tertahan kembali terhembus lega. Tanpa suara, pemuda itu duduk di sisi sofa dekat Temari. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya mengamati dengan baik pertanyaan-pertanyaan teknis yang diajukan Sakura, juga jawaban dari Temari.

Sakura menutup buku catatannya. "Semuanya baik," ia memandang Shikamaru, "hanya saja, pastikan Temari- _san_ mengurangi kerja fisik yang terlalu berat dan menjaga asupan nutrisi bagi tubuhnya."

Tidak perlu menjadi _ninja_ medis—atau wanita—bagi Shikamaru untuk mengerti hal dasar itu. Itu akan diaturnya, _nanti_. Sekarang, ia perlu mendapatkan fakta-fakta yang bisa digunakannya untuk menentukan langkah ke depan.

"Sakura, berapa banyak waktu yang kami punya?" tanya Shikamaru langsung.

Haruno Sakura tampak terdiam beberapa saat. Gadis itu berpikir, mencoba menggabungkan intelegensi serta insting sebagai _ninja_ medis sekaligus analis dalam waktu yang sama. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin. Semua ini bergantung pada apa rencana kalian setelah ini," ia berujar lambat, "namun dari kondisi fisik tipe wanita seperti Temari- _san_ , kalian tidak punya cukup banyak waktu sebelum seseorang dapat menyadari kehamilan Temari- _san_ dengan mudah."

Temari memandang gadis di sampingnya dengan tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya itu?" ia bertanya.

Sakura mencoba menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, "Temari- _san_ , dari pemeriksaan yang kulakukan, tubuhmu termasuk dalam tipe wanita yang memiliki kecenderungan pembesaran rongga perut saat kehamilan bahkan baru memasuki usia muda." Sakura memandang Shikamaru. "Kurasa setidaknya kalian punya dua bulan, atau bisa lebih cepat lagi."

Shikamaru menerawangkan pandangannya ke langit-langit. Dua bulan, itu waktu yang jauh lebih singkat dari apa yang diprediksinya.

Temari mencengkram _kimono_ -nya dan bersuara lagi, "Bagaimana dengan— kemungkinan untuk pulang pergi Suna-Konoha dalam kondisiku?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, Temari- _san_ , aku tidak menyarankan itu. Dalam kondisi umum, _kunoichi_ yang sedang hamil diharuskan mengambil cuti penuh dari pekerjaan aktifnya. Hal ini dikarenakan kondisi fisik yang terforsir sehari-hari sebagai _shinobi_ bertentangan dengan kebutuhan istirahat total agar janin bisa berkembang dengan aman." Sakura menarik nafas sedikit. "Mengingat jarak Konoha-Suna sepanjang tiga hari perjalanan, aku sangat tidak menganjurkan itu. Masa awal kehamilan adalah yang paling rentan. Resikonya akan sangat besar."

Temari menelan ludah. "Maksudmu, aku harus memutuskan untuk menetap di salah satu tempat saja selama masa kehamilan ini?"

Sakura mengulaskan senyum getir. "Bisa dikatakan, itu adalah saran terbaik dari perspektif ilmu medis _ninja_."

Hening.

Shikamaru tidak bersuara, tidak juga menurunkan pandangan, namun ia mendengar segalanya dengan jelas. Semua fakta yang ingin dicarinya sudah terpapar.

Sekarang, apa selanjutnya?

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Sore ditutup dengan ritual memandang awan di gubuk kayu kecil yang sama oleh Shikamaru dan Temari.

Ingatan kedua sosok yang duduk diam berdampingan di sana belum lepas dari kejadian sebulan lalu. Percakapan, keputusan sederhana yang terjadi di tempat itu—sesuatu yang menjadi awal dari segala kekacauan ini.

" _Jika mereka menolak … kita buat mereka tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya …."_

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sederet kalimat itu berputar di dalam pikiran Shikamaru dan Temari. Ledakan emosi sesaat itu, dengan tidak terduganya, benar-benar terjadi. Sekarang mereka _memang_ tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya.

Shikamaru melupakan rokok di sakunya. Pemuda itu merasa lebih suka memandangi awan keemasan dari langit yang terbentang di atasnya. Dulu sekali, ia selalu mengagumi awan—berandai-andai bahwa kehidupannya akan bisa sesederhana benda itu. Melayang, mengikuti arus, mengulang siklus—sederhana. Namun fakta kedewasaan yang sekarang ada di depan mata sungguh membuat Shikamaru melihat awan dari perspektif yang berbeda—berandai-andai bahwa segala masalahnya bisa teratasi dengan mulus dan _sederhana_.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata. Sudah waktunya kembali berkutat dengan sahabat setianya—sel kelabu otak. Mereka sudah punya fakta-fakta. Mereka sudah memahami—meski samar—kondisi dan keadaan yang ada di sekitar mereka sekarang.

Lalu apa?

Shikamaru mengingat-ingat apa yang diujarkan Haruno Sakura. Lebih dari estimasi waktu, ada sesuatu yang tampaknya lebih menjadi urgensi: fakta bahwa Temari tidak dianjurkan untuk melakukan perjalanan Suna-Konoha selama kehamilannya. Itu pusat yang lebih penting dari sekedar estimasi waktu dua bulan. Artinya, diperlukan pilihan untuk menetap di _salah satu_ tempat saja untuk delapan bulan ke depan.

Luar biasa. Ini nyaris mendekati inti masalah yang mengacaukan Shikamaru beberapa waktu lalu—mengenai pernikahan antardesa _ninja_.

Sepertinya, segalanya akan kembali pada pertanyaan inti dari aturan itu. Pertanyaan yang sampai detik sebelumnya, tidak pernah berani dilontarkan Shikamaru—bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

_Konoha, atau Suna?_

Gagak berkoak menandakan matahari yang mulai memerah dan tertelan kaki langit. Temari tidak bersuara, atau sekedar mengangkat pandangan dari lututnya sendiri. Emosi mengaduk-aduk dirinya, mengombang-ambingnya dalam keraguan dan ketidakpastian. Entah pergi kemana pikirannya yang dingin dan tenang; mungkinkah lenyap sebagai tumbal bagi nyawa yang sekarang berada di dalam tubuhnya?

Kemudian begitu saja Shikamaru memandang gadis di sampingnya. Temari merasakannya, dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Hitam bertemu _turquoise_. Sepasang kegelisahan yang sama memantul dari kedua warna itu.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru menyerah. Ia membuka mulut, bersiap menanyakan pertanyaan paling mendasar yang sejauh ini dihindarinya. Cepat atau lambat, pertanyaan itu akan terlontar juga.

"Temari," ia bicara. "Bagaimana jika kau harus meninggalkan Suna dan menetap di Konoha— _selamanya_?"

Hening.

Gadis itu menunduk, membisu dalam tatapan lurus Nara Shikamaru. Itu dia. Akhirnya apa yang selama ini ditakutkannya terdengar juga.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

 

 


	8. Tabir

Nara Shikamaru mengamati isi gulungan sandi yang sudah sejak tadi berada di depan matanya. Itu adalah dokumen yang baru saja diantarkan Shiho—gadis berkacamata dari Divisi Kriptografi; sesuatu yang diminta oleh Rokudaime Hokage untuk dipecahkan dan dianalisa. Poin terakhir itu yang menjadi tugas rutin Shikamaru—seharusnya.

Hari-hari sudah berlalu sejak percakapan terakhirnya dengan Temari. Mereka kembali dalam rutinitas klasik seperti kebiasaan masa lalu: bertemu, bicara, lalu menjauh hingga tiba saatnya bertemu lagi untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Perbedaannya, kali ini menjauh tidak dilakukan akibat terpisah jarak desa. Kali ini mungkin lebih kepada kesadaran masing-masing untuk saling merenungkan diri.

Benar, Temari masih berada di Konoha. Rencana awal gadis itu memang menyebutkan beberapa minggu untuk persiapan Pertemuan Aliansi di Konoha. Secara umum, Temari masih memiliki waktu wajar setidaknya satu sampai dua bulan ke depan hingga tiba saatnya kembali ke Suna.

Itu jika Shikamaru tidak segera memikirkan alasan untuk tidak membiarkan gadis itu melakukan perjalanan Konoha-Suna dalam kondisinya yang sekarang. Dan itu juga tepat dengan estimasi waktu yang mereka punya, berdasarkan pendapat Haruno Sakura.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Sandi-sandi yang tertulis di gulungan itu sama sekali tidak mendapat ruang di otaknya. Jika seperti ini terus, Shikamaru ragu bahwa pekerjaannya sebagai _shinobi_ bisa berjalan dengan baik. Bukan hal yang bagus mengingat posisinya sebagai analis sekaligus penasehat Hokage menjadi tumpuan Konoha dalam menjalankan roda kehidupan desa _ninja_.

Ia harus berhenti mencampuradukkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Entah bagaimana, ia harus bisa berkonsentrasi.

Kemudian, begitu saja pintu ruangan kerja Shikamaru terbuka kasar. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut, mengalihkan pandang untuk menemukan sosok dalam balutan jubah merah khas dengan aksen api hitam yang tampak terengah membanting keras pintu di belakangnya.

"Shikamaru, aku numpang sembunyi," ia bicara di antara nafas pendek-pendeknya.

Shikamaru mendecak kecil. "Naruto, kalau kau melarikan diri ke ruanganku, nanti Sakura dan Sasuke akan menyalahkanku," ia bicara seraya merapihkan dokumen yang berserakan di meja kerjanya. "Merepotkan," sahutnya.

Namikaze Naruto mengabaikan komentar pemuda itu. Dengan cepat ia membanting diri di sofa hijau lumut yang berhadapan dengan sosok pemilik ruangan. "Temani aku main _shogi_ ," pintanya. Tidak menunggu balasan, Naruto mengambil papan _shogi_ di bawah meja kayu yang sudah dihafalnya.

Shikamaru menyerah. Menyingkirkan beberapa tumpuk kertas, pemuda itu membiarkan Naruto menyiapkan papan _shogi_ di atas mejanya. "Pastikan saja dua pengawasmu itu tidak membunuhku karena membiarkanmu kabur dari _paperwork_ ," sahut Shikamaru.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. "Sakura- _chan_ baru saja kembali ke Rumah Sakit—sesuatu seperti pasien mendadak. Sasuke sedang keluar untuk misi tingkat S dengan Kakashi- _sensei_ ," ia berujar.

Shikamaru menyusun bidak _shogi_ di sisinya. "Misi tingkat S? _Anbu_?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sebenarnya _Anbu_ punya tumpukan misi tingkat S," ia berkata, "yah, Sai memang sudah selesai dari cuti pernikahannya. Tapi rasanya aku ragu untuk mengirimnya dalam misi tingkat S begitu saja."

"Hei, jangan hubungkan masalah pernikahan dengan pekerjaan," tukas Shikamaru. Ya, benar sekali—tidak seharusnya masalah pernikahan dihubungkan dengan masalah pekerjaan. Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Nara Shikamaru.

Papan _shogi_ sudah teratur sempurna. Naruto menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil langkah pertama. "Aku tahu. Mungkin aku akan memberi mereka waktu beberapa hari. Sementara aku sudah mengirim tim _jounin_ Neji untuk menggantikannya."

Shikamaru memutuskan tidak berkomentar. Ia memang tidak seharusnya mengomentari sesuatu mengenai profesionalitas dalam bekerja, ketika dirinya sendiri terjebak dalam kondisi yang tidak mencerminkan hal tersebut.

Pemuda itu menjalankan bidaknya dalam diam. Keheningan merayap di tempat itu untuk menit-menit berikutnya.

"Shikamaru," Naruto akhirnya yang pertama kali berusara, kali ini memandang sosok di depannya dengan mata biru cemerlang yang mengguratkan kekhawatiran samar.

Pemuda itu mengangkat alis. "Apa?"

Giliran berhenti di tangan Naruto. "Apa kau dan Temari- _san_ … baik-baik saja?" ia berujar pelan.

Diam.

Shikamaru tidak dalam suasana hati yang tepat untuk membicarakan ini. Dan sekali pun suasana hatinya tepat, ia sama sekali belum memutuskan langkah lanjut dari masalahnya. Haruskah ia menceritakan segalanya pada Naruto?

Pemuda pirang itu menggerakkan bidaknya dengan lambat. "Aku berpikir— mungkin aku akan merundingkan masalah aturan pernikahan antardesa _ninja_ itu dengan Gaara," sahutnya, "mungkin—setelah Pertemuan Aliansi nanti—"

Pertemuan Aliansi. Benar, Shikamaru hampir mengabaikan fakta itu. Hal itulah yang menjadi alasan Temari berada di Konoha sekarang ini—untuk satu sampai dua bulan ke depan.

Dan ngomong-ngomong mengabaikan fakta, Shikamaru hamper saja melupakan tugasnya untuk menyusun materi yang akan dibawa Konoha ke pertemuan tahunan itu.

Pertemuan Aliansi itu akan diadakan sekitar satu setengah bulan lagi. Waktu yang tidak banyak untuk menyusun materi mendalam. Dan, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang masalah pribadinya, juga bukan merupakan waktu yang cukup untuk menyiapkan mental. Cepat atau lambat, Shikamaru harus berhadapan dengan Gaara.

Coba lihat apakah semua bisa bertambah kacau lebih dari itu?

"Aku tidak tahu mengenai tata cara memperbaharui aturan lama yang mengikat semua desa yang beraliansi dengan Konoha. Dan—kudengar aturan mengenai pernikahan itu adalah salah satu yang— _tabu_ ," Naruto melanjutkan.

Shikamaru tidak bersuara. Ia memainkan gilirannya dalam diam.

"Aku sudah merundingkan masalah ini dengan Sasuke dan Sakura- _chan_ —" Naruto menemukan pandangan Shikamaru menajam ke arahnya. "Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud membocorkannya! Mereka begitu saja bisa menebak dan …," ia berhenti, "… mereka mengusulkan hal yang sama."

Shikamaru tidak menyalahkan Naruto. Haruno Sakura memang mengetahuinya—sejak awal, dan Uchiha Sasuke—tidak heran jika intelegensinya bisa menduga kemungkinan akan aturan pernikahan itu. Shikamaru tidak menyalahkan siapa pun. Ia hanya sedikit terkejut oleh keadaan yang terus berubah pada setiap detik perkembangan masalahnya.

"Naruto," Shikamaru akhirnya angkat bicara, "kalau kau bertanya pendapatku secara obyektif, aku mengakui bahwa memang diperlukan amandemen dalam aturan lama itu." Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi di satu sisi, kemungkinan isi aturan itu berubah adalah hampir mendekati mustahil."

Naruto memandang Shikamaru dengan tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru menggeser posisi duduknya, memandang lurus Naruto. "Inti dari isi aturan itu adalah satu hal: mencegah rahasia desa berpindah ke desa lain. Itulah mengapa salah satu pihak harus membuang status _ninja_ -nya dan secara otomatis diasingkan dari desanya. Lalu itu juga menjadi alasan bahwa pihak yang 'terbuang' tidak bisa menjadi _ninja_ di desa baru yang dipindahinya. Logikanya bisa dipahami. Karena jika tidak seperti itu, akan banyak percobaan penyerangan suatu desa melalui jalan pernikahan."

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya. "Tapi itu tidak adil," ia berujar pelan. "Seseorang tidak harus sampai dibuang dan diasingkan dari desanya sendiri hanya karena menikah dengan seseorang dari desa lain."

"Ralat, Naruto. Dari _desa_ _ninja_ -nya sendiri dan dari _desa_ _ninja_ lain," Shikamaru menekankan kata-kata itu dengan tajam. Jeda beberapa saat sebelum pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya lagi. "Sekilas memang tampak tidak adil," ungkapnya, "namun itu adalah hal yang tepat jika ditinjau dari perspektif dunia _shinobi_."

Pada titik itu, Shikamaru merasa seperti sedang bicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Fakta itu sudah ada di pikirannya, berputar di logikanya. Namun hatinya tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Itu semua memang _tidak_ adil.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Temari mengayunkan langkahnya menyusuri jalan Desa Konoha yang tampak sejuk dalam semilir angin sore. Gadis ber- _kimono_ hitam itu sesekali membiarkan matanya menangkap gerak anak-anak yang berlarian dalam sebuah permainan _shuriken_ plastik.

Konoha adalah desa yang damai. Sungguh tempat yang teduh … dan nyaman. Rasanya seperti bertolak belakang dengan desa kelahirannya—Suna. Sederet perbandingan itu mulai kembali mengingatkan Temari akan sesuatu yang masih membebani pikirannya.

Ya, hari mungkin sudah berganti beberapa kali, tapi Temari masih tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan Shikamaru hari itu: _"Bagaimana jika kau harus meninggalkan Suna dan menetap di Konoha—_ selamanya _?"_

Ya—bagaimana?

Temari sama sekali tidak tahu.

Sejujurnya, sejak detik pertama Temari mendengar penolakan halus dari Gaara saat ia mengajukan kemungkinan pernikahan dengan Shikamaru sebulan lalu, firasat tidak enak sudah menyergapnya. Dan hanya dalam hitungan kurang dari empat minggu, firasatnya terbukti—Nara Shikamaru menjelaskan mengenai informasi pernikahan antardesa _ninja_ yang ditemukannya dalam aturan Konoha.

Pada saat informasi itu pertama kali didengarnya, Temari sedang tidak berkonsentrasi. Ia punya urgensi yang lebih penting dari apapun yang diucapkan Shikamaru—kehamilannya. Sekarang setelah masalah kehamilan itu sedikit banyak memberinya ruang bernafas, masalah inti kembali menjadi perhatiannya. Pernikahan itu akan—sekarang _harus_ —terjadi, dan mereka harus segera memutuskan _sesuatu_.

Terpikir sebuah jalan sederhana untuk mengajukan permohonan agar Gaara melakukan sesuatu dengan aturan pernikahan itu. Mungkin ia sebagai Kazekage bisa berunding dengan Hokage—atau apa pun. Tapi kemudian Temari segera menyadari bahwa itu hampir tidak mungkin.

Terlahir sebagai seorang _shinobi_ , Temari mengerti sepenuhnya alasan dari aturan pernikahan antardesa _ninja_ itu. Sebuah alasan yang masuk akal dan hampir tidak bisa ditentang sebagai bentuk proteksi desa _ninja_ mana pun. Dan Temari sama sekali tidak memiliki gagasan atas fakta penghalang itu.

Jawaban apa yang harusnya diberikan kepada Shikamaru?

Bukan. Mungkin masalahnya ada pada dirinya sendiri—apa yang harus ia jawab?

Siapkah ia meninggalkan desanya?

Tidak hanya desa. Ia harus meninggalkan keluarganya—kedua adiknya, meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya, dan yang paling penting … statusnya sebagai seorang _ninja_. Selamanya. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi _kunoichi_ , baik di Suna maupun Konoha. Bahkan mungkin—jika aturan itu sungguh diberlakukan, ia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menginjakkan kaki di Suna.

Sanggupkah ia mengorbankan segalanya?

Temari merasa kepalanya berputar. Tidak satu pun dari pertanyaan itu terjawab, meski ia menghabiskan hari untuk memikirkannya. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan untuk meraba perutnya yang tersembunyi dibalik _obi_ berwarna hijau toska. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Ah, Temari- _san_?" sebuah suara tinggi terdengar dari jarak yang tidak jauh.

Temari menoleh, membiarkan mata _turquoise_ -nya bertabrakan dengan sosok seorang gadis semampai berambut pirang pucat panjang. "Ino?" Temari berujar tidak yakin.

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah sosok gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang seminggu lalu membalut diri dalam gaun pengantin cantik. Gadis yang—kalau diingat—sudah melemparkan buket bunganya kepada Temari. Itu Yamanaka Ino, dalam kemeja putih sederhana dan celana tanggung berwarna ungu pekat.

Gadis itu setengah berlari mendekati Temari. "Aku tidak tahu kau masih ada di Konoha," ujarnya ceria.

Temari menyunggingkan senyum hambar. "Begitulah," jawabnya pendek.

Dalam jarak dekat, Temari mencatat kilau ceria dari pancaran gadis di depannya. Mata Temari tidak gagal menemukan selingkar cincin perak di jari manis gadis itu. Ia tampak bahagia.

"Kenapa tidak bersama Shikamaru?" Ino bertanya cerah. "Aku tidak bertemu dengannya sejak di upacara pernikahanku minggu lalu."

Temari mengembalikan tangannya yang tadi meraba _obi_ ke sisi tubuhnya. "Aku sedang mengurus persiapan Pertemuan Aliansi untuk bulan depan. Kami memang tidak dalam divisi pekerjaan yang sama," Temari menjawab. Ia lalu memandang Ino. "Bukankah kau masih dalam cuti pernikahan?"

Ino tertawa malu-malu dan sedikit menggoyangkan rambut panjangnya. "Sudah selesai. Aku baru saja akan ke Rumah Sakit. Kurasa pekerjaanku menumpuk. Sai juga, dalam waktu dekat akan kembali ke _Anbu_ ," ia bicara.

Temari memandangi gadis di depannya. Katakan ia jahat—tapi ia tidak bisa menahan sebersit perasaan iri yang muncul di sudut hatinya. Seandainya ia dan Shikamaru juga bisa melewati hari-hari sederhana seperti itu—

"Temari- _san_?" Mendadak Ino membulatkan matanya.

Ya, belum selesai Temari dengan pikirannya, mendadak ia merasakan mual mendera pencernaannya. Gadis itu refleks menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Temari- _san_? Ada apa?" Ino berujar panik.

Mereka berada di sisi jalan. Temari memutar tubuhnya lalu membungkuk. Gadis itu tidak bisa menekan mual yang menghempasnya, dan berakhir mengosongkan isi perut di saluran air kecil di dekat tempatnya berdiri.

Yamanaka Ino menjulurkan tangannya untuk memijat perlahan tengkuk Temari. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali," ia bersuara setelah Temari tampak terengah dan mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan sapu tangan dari balik _obi_ -nya.

Temari menggeleng lemah. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Biasanya ia memang mengalami mual seperti ini, tapi di pagi hari. Dan Temari masih bisa menyebutkan bahwa ini adalah petang. Mungkinkah karena sesuatu yang dimakannya siang tadi?

Gadis berkuncir empat itu meraba perutnya, lalu tertegun. Ia teringat sesuatu. Sepertinya, ia tidak makan apapun sejak pagi tadi.

Tentu saja. Semua pikiran dan kesibukan misinya membuatnya lupa. Ia nyaris membunuh nyawa di tubuhnya—bodoh sekali.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian begitu saja menggamit lengan dingin Temari. "Sebaiknya kita mampir sebentar ke rumah orangtuaku. Dekat dari sini. Kau tidak terlihat sehat. Aku akan memberimu obat," Ino bicara dengan cepat.

"Tidak per—"

"Jangan macam-macam, Temari- _san_. Kau jelas-jelas sakit," Ino memotong ucapan gadis di belakangnya dan menariknya pergi.

Temari hanya bisa mengikuti sosok di depannya. Ia merasa kepalanya sedikit pening. Mungkin sedikit obat tidak akan bermasalah. Lagipula … segalanya tidak akan terbongkar hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini, kan? Siapa pun bisa saja mual karena perut kosong. Sepertinya tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Saat itu, hanya ada satu hal yang meleset dari perhitungan Temari, yaitu, fakta bahwa Yamanaka Ino adalah juga seorang _ninja_ medis.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Namikaze Naruto memandangi papan _shogi_ di depannya. Berkali-kali, pemuda itu bergantian melirik bidak dan lawan mainnya yang terdiam. Suasana di ruang kerja Nara Shikamaru itu agak sedikit kaku. Percakapan mengenai aturan pernikahan antardesa _ninja_ ternyata memang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dibicarakan dengan terbuka.

Shikamaru menjalankan gilirannya. Meski menatap bidak, bahkan Naruto bisa mengetahui bahwa pikiran pemuda itu sedang tidak pada tempatnya. Itu sudah berlangsung sejak tadi—sejak percakapan mereka terputus.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ini bukan seperti ia tidak mengenal pemuda di depannya, yang juga adalah sahabatnya sejak masih kanak-kanak. Naruto tidak pernah menemukan sosok Shikamaru terlihat begitu kehilangan pijakan seperti sekarang. Dan ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar pernikahan antardesa _ninja_.

" _Na_ , Shikamaru," Naruto memulai. Pemuda pirang itu menjalankan bidaknya dengan tenang.

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Naruto. "Apa?" gumamnya.

Naruto tidak membalas pandangan itu, ia membiarkan sepasang mata biru cemerlangnya mengamati posisi bidak-bidak _shogi_ di depannya. "Kau sedang ada masalah apa?" ia bicara.

Shikamaru tertegun.

Ia tidak pernah mengira seorang Naruto akan bisa menebak hal semacam itu. Shikamaru tahu, Naruto memang semakin berubah dari sisi kedewasaan dirinya. Sejak menjadi Hokage, perlahan Naruto mulai memiliki sisi diri yang tenang, tajam dan terkendali. Meski sifat sehari-harinya masih sama hiperaktifnya dengan Naruto yang dulu, tapi Shikamaru yang paling tahu bahwa pemuda itu semakin matang di dalam. Meski mengetahui itu, Shikamaru tetap saja terkejut jika daya pengamatan pemuda itu begitu saja meroket—dan memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk tepat sasaran.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," itulah jawaban Shikamaru. Dengan tenang, Shikamaru mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia belum bisa memutuskan apapun mengenai masalah yang menderanya. Semakin banyak orang yang tahu tidak berarti masalah tidak menjadi semakin rumit. Bukankah begitu?

Naruto tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan jawaban pemuda di depannya. Setelah menjalankan bidaknya dengan satu langkah pasti, Naruto mengangkat wajah dan memandang lurus Shikamaru. "Jangan berbohong, Shikamaru," ujarnya lugas.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, tidak juga menghindari tatapan Naruto. Detik berlalu dan Shikamaru menjalankan gilirannya dengan singkat. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud," ia bersuara.

Mata biru Naruto mengawasi ketika Shikamaru selesai dan kembali memandangnya. Ekspresi serius terpancar di wajah Naruto. "Kalau begitu, beritahu aku bagaimana mungkin aku mengalahkanmu dalam _shogi_?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa—"

" _Tsumi._ " Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika menunjuk posisi bidaknya di papan.

Sepasang mata pekat Shikamaru membulat. Pemuda itu terkejut. Tentu saja—sejak tadi ia nyaris tidak melihat isi papan di depannya. Dan wajar saja Naruto bisa menebak sesuatu. Karena baru saja, untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah mereka, Naruto mengalahkan Shikamaru dalam permainan _shogi_.

Nara Shikamaru mendesah panjang, lalu menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandara sofa dan memandang langit-langit ruang kerja kecilnya. Konsentrasinya menguap, logikanya kacau, segalanya tampak kusut. Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menyukai keadaan itu. Semakin ia berusaha mendinginkan kepala dan mencari celah solusi, semakin ia terbelit oleh kekusutan hipotesa yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?" terdengar Naruto bicara. Pemuda itu dengan tenang merapihkan kembali bidak _shogi_ yang tidak beraturan di papan. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Shikamaru."

Suara jernih Namikaze Naruto entah bagaimana membangunkan insting Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menyerah. Duduk tegap kembali, ia memandang lurus sang pemuda pirang. Sudah cukup, ia harus berhenti menimbang segalanya hanya dengan logika semata.

"Naruto, aku menceritakan ini kepadamu bukan karena kau adalah Hokage," Shikamaru bicara, "tapi karena kau adalah sahabatku—"

Seulas senyum puas melengkung di wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu dengan tenang menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Nara Shikamaru. Perlahan, tabir akhirnya terkuak.

Cepat atau lambat, segalanya memang harus terbongkar.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

 


	9. Sahabat

Temari duduk termenung di sofa kamar sewaannya. Gadis berkuncir empat itu mengamati sosok Haruno Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya, mencermati denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan dengan seksama.

"Nadimu sedikit lemah," Sakura bersuara ketika selesai dengan pemeriksaan fisiknya hari itu. "Tapi tidak masalah. Hanya butuh sedikit istirahat. Vitamin yang kuberikan tempo hari sudah dihabiskan?"

Temari mengangguk.

Senyum melengkung di bibir gadis berambut merah jambu yang memandang hangat itu. "Apa pagi hari masih terasa mual?" ia bertanya.

"Tidak setiap hari, kadang-kadang saja," Temari menjawab.

Sakura merogoh saku terusan merah tua yang dikenakannya. "Ini sedikit pereda mual. Boleh diminum setelah makan, tapi tidak perlu setiap hari." Gadis itu mengulurkan sebungkus pil berwarna hitam ke arah Temari.

"Terima kasih," Temari berujar.

Haruno Sakura mengangguk. Itu adalah hari ke sepuluh sejak Shikamaru dan Temari mengunjungi ruang kerjanya di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sakura memutuskan lebih aman mengunjungi Temari daripada sebaliknya—karena akan lebih sedikit membangkitkan kecurigaan. Secara berkala, Sakura akan menjadwalkan untuk memeriksa kondisi gadis yang sedang hamil muda itu.

"Kemarin Ino menemuiku," Sakura berujar setelah diam merayapi mereka beberapa saat. Gadis itu mencatat ketika Temari sedikit membulatkan mata. "Kau bertemu dengannya?" ia bertanya.

Temari meremas tangannya sedikit. "Dua hari lalu," ia membenarkan, "Ino menolongku yang sedikit sakit ketika kami berpapasan di jalan."

Sakura memandangi Temari dengan mata hijau cemerlangnya yang serius. "Ino mengetahui kondisimu?" Tepatnya, itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan di telinga Temari.

Ingatan gadis berambut pirang itu kembali ke saat di mana Yamanaka Ino membawanya ke rumah keluarga Yamanaka untuk sedikit beristirahat dan obat ringan. Sayangnya, semua itu hanya berujung pada Ino yang bersikeras memeriksa Temari dengan _chakra_ medisnya. Lalu gadis itu berakhir mengetahui segalanya.

Temari menghindari tatapan Sakura. "Ino melakukan pemeriksaan, dan entah bagaimana ia mengetahui kondisiku," Temari bicara. "Aku menolak menceritakan apa pun, dan hanya meminta Ino tidak membocorkan rahasia ini kepada siapa pun."

Sakura menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya. "Setelahnya ia menemuiku," ujar gadis itu menerawang. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membocorkan kondisi kau dan Shikamaru, tapi kurasa Ino berhak tahu."

Temari tidak membalas.

"Temari- _san_ , aku tidak berniat ikut campur dalam masalah pribadi kalian lebih dari kapasitasku sekarang. Namun secara personal, aku merasa tidak tahan dengan sikap kalian yang terus seperti ini." Sakura memandang Temari lekat-lekat. "Baik kau, maupun Shikamaru, kalian berdua hanya menyiksa diri dengan terus menyembunyikan hal ini. Aku tidak berkata bahwa kalian perlu memberitahu _semua_ orang, tapi kalian memang perlu bicara dengan _beberapa_ orang."

Rasanya seperti tusukan kecil mengenai satu sudut terdalam diri Temari. Diam-diam, Temari memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis berambut merah jambu di depannya. Ia mengerti, namun ia tidak berani mengambil resiko untuk melakukan apa pun—tidak di tempat yang bukan wilayah familiar baginya seperti ini.

Sakura menghela nafas sedikit. "Aku mungkin tidak paham apa yang kalian lalui, tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki kepekaan terhadap sesama perempuan." Sakura meraih tangan Temari dan meremasnya dengan lembut. "Temari- _san_ , jangan menyiksa dirimu lebih dari ini."

Temari merasakan emosi mulai menumpuk di sudut matanya. Setiap kata yang terujar dari bibir gadis di depannya mengenai satu tempat yang tepat, mulai memojokkan dirinya pada realita yang selama ini ia coba untuk hindari.

"Kalian tidak harus berjuang sendiri. Kau, terutama, tidak harus memaksakan menahan segalanya sendiri. Apa yang sekarang terjadi bukanlah kesalahan yang perlu dihakimi. Apa yang kau rasakan, apa yang kau kandung," Sakura berhenti sejenak, "bukanlah dosa yang perlu ditutupi."

Temari memejamkan sepasang mata _turquoise_ -nya.

Sakura diam sesaat sebelum kembali berujar dengan suara jernihnya, "Kalian tidak sendiri. Kalian memiliki banyak yang bisa diajak berbagi. Teman-teman—" Sakura meremas tangan gadis itu. "—juga keluarga."

Bayangan akan sosok pemuda berambut merah bata dan coklat tua begitu saja muncul di benak Temari. Ingatan akan desa berangin dan rumah sederhana yang berbau pasir juga menjadikan puncak emosi gadis itu berada di titik tertinggi. Kemudian sosok Nara Shikamaru menghias, dan segalanya seperti meleleh dalam kepasrahan abstrak.

Temari membiarkan dirinya terisak ketika Haruno Sakura mendekat dan memberikan sebuah pelukan tulus.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya selama sebulan terakhir, Temari membiarkan air matanya mengalir di hadapan sosok selain seorang Nara Shikamaru.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Suasana rumah keluarga Nara tampak tidak begitu membaik sejak perbincangan canggung anggota keluarga yang terjadi sebulan lalu. Nara Yoshino tampak menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan rumah, nyaris terang-terangan menjauhi sosok anak semata wayangnya yang dalam beberapa hari terakhir terlihat muram.

Itu adalah tengah hari yang sepi. Yoshino sibuk di dapur, sementara Shikaku memilih menenggelamkan diri dalam sebuah buku di ruang tamu. Kontras, Nara Shikamaru hanya duduk meluruskan kaki di serambi rumah besar bergaya tradisional itu. Sepasang mata hitamnya terpaku ke arah langit dan awan yang melayang tanpa suara.

Membisu, Shikamaru sudah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kekakuan yang terjadi antara ia dan ibunya. Ketika fakta mengenai asal-usul ibunya begitu saja terkuak, Shikamaru merasa sang ibu menghindarinya. Tidak lagi terlihat marah seperti ketika insiden penolakan itu—lebih seperti sendu dan tampak merasa tidak enak. Apa pun, Shikamaru merasa semua di sekitarnya tampak kacau. Bahkan Nara Shikaku yang tidak berkomentar terlihat seperti orangtua tidak peduli yang hanya ingin tidak ingin ikut campur. Segalanya menyisakan Shikamaru yang merasa seperti orang payah yang memandang _semua_ hal dengan negatif.

Sampai di mana simpul masalah ini terbentuk, sekarang? Shikamaru mencatat setidaknya sudah tiga orang yang mengetahui keadaan ia dan Temari—Kurenai, Sakura, dan Namikaze Naruto. Entah mengapa, ia merasa dalam waktu dekat jumlah itu akan bertambah.

Cepat atau lambat, jumlah itu memang _harus_ bertambah.

Tapi mengenai keluarganya, Shikamaru memutuskan akan jadi yang terakhir. Setelah ia memantapkan langkah yang perlu diambil, mungkin ia baru akan bicara. Lagipula … tatapan orangtuanya seperti sudah mengetahui sesuatu. Shikamaru tidak terkejut, sebenarnya—intelegensi mengagumkan yang dimilikinya mungkin memang sesuatu yang diwariskan secara genetis. Namun selama tidak satu pun dari mereka bicara, Shikamaru memilih untuk bertahan diam.

Pikiran pemuda itu melayang kembali pada percakapan terakhirnya dengan Temari. Jauh di dalam hati, Shikamaru merasa menjadi begitu tidak berperasaan untuk benar-benar mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Tapi itu faktanya. Baik ia maupun Temari, harus berhenti menghindar dari kenyataan.

_Konoha, atau Suna?_

Shikamaru tidak merasa ingin menjawabnya. Seperti ia tidak merasa ingin Temari benar-benar harus memutuskan hal itu. Mungkin ia memang egois—atau kekanak-kanakan? Bagaimana bisa ia tega menekan Temari untuk memilih sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak bisa tentukan?

Shikamaru menghmbuskan nafas panjang. Sebenarnya, segala kerumitan yang dihadapinya saat ini memberi efek positif di sisi lain—berhasil menghentikan kecanduannya akan dua hal: kata 'merepotkan' dan rokok.

Sesungguhnya, kalau bisa, Shikamaru akan lebih memilih dua hal itu sepanjang hidupnya, daripada kerumitan sekali seumur hidup seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah itu, Shikamaru tenggelam dalam kehampaan yang memenuhi rongga dirinya. Di balik seluruh analisis, seluruh pikiran dingin dan seluruh rasionalitas yang bergema di otaknya, Shikamaru merasa kosong. Sesuatu tidak terasa pada tempatnya.

Shikamaru tidak mengerti, namun ia merasa getir jika mengingat seluruh dukungan yang sejauh ini didapatkannya. Ia tidak merasa pantas untuk semua itu.

Nara Yoshino diam-diam mengamati punggung putranya dari dapur dan kegiatan mencuci piring yang sejak tadi ditekurinya. Wanita paruh baya itu meremas spons basah di tangannya. Ia tahu sesuatu sudah terjadi. Ia tahu—itu insting wanita. Namun, kalau boleh, ia tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Ia setengah berharap bahwa putranya akan berhenti berkutat dengan sesuatu yang terlalu rumit. Tapi, insting wanita yang sama dengan tegas meragukan harapan itu.

Denting bel di pintu depan memutuskan pikiran Yoshino. Wanita itu melirik, menemukan suami dan anaknya tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing—seperti tidak mendengar apa pun. Menghela nafasnya, Yoshino memutar tubuh dan beranjak menuju teras rumahnya.

"Iya, iya, sebentar—" wanita itu berujar ketika siapa pun yang menekan bel rumahnya terdengar tidak sabar.

Pintu membuka, menampakkan dua sosok muda yang berdiri dengan pandangan tidak seperti biasanya. "Selamat siang, Bibi," gadis berambut pirang panjang berujar hangat. Di sampingnya, tampak sosok pemuda bertubuh subur yang memberi salam dengan sopan.

"Ino? Chouji?" Yoshino memandang heran. Bukan seperti dua anak muda itu jarang mengunjungi rumahnya, namun ekspresi mereka yang membuat Yoshino tertegun. Meski mencoba tampak ceria seperti biasanya, Yoshino tidak gagal menangkap pandangan serius di dua pasang mata itu. Dua sosok itu tampak berpandangan dan saling mengangguk tipis.

Yamanaka Ino memandang Yoshino dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Maaf, Bibi," ia bicara lambat, "kami harus meminjam Shikamaru sebentar—"

Nara Yoshino tahu—instingnya memang tidak salah. Meski ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia bisa menduga _sesuatu_ memang _sedang_ _terjadi_. Dan wanita berambut hitam itu hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum hambar ke arah dua sosok di depannya sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Akimichi Chouji menelan ludah. Pemuda berambut coklat pudar itu tidak yakin harus melakukan apa. Ragu antara menghentikan gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tampak marah, atau turut memojokkan pemuda berambut hitam yang tampak terpekur tanpa ekspresi. Pada akhirnya, Chouji memilih diam untuk sementara.

"Teganya kau menutupi semua ini dariku dan Chouji!" terdengar nada tinggi dari Yamanaka Ino yang memandangi sosok diam di depannya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Nara Shikamaru hanya terpaku, duduk di atas sebuah batu besar dan membiarkan mata pekatnya memandangi rerumputan suram yang tertimpa cahaya matahari senja.

Tempat itu adalah sudut sempit di sisi perbukitan Desa Konoha. Tidak jauh dari sana, angin menggoyangkan rumput panjang yang menghiasi batu-batu nisan. Dulu, tiga sosok itu pernah berdiri di tempat yang sama, mengujarkan sumpah tanpa suara untuk membalaskan kematian _sensei_ mereka. Dan sekarang, tiga sosok itu berdiri di tempat yang sama, mengawasi keretakan di antara mereka dengan khawatir—setidaknya itu berlaku untuk Yamanaka Ino dan Akimichi Chouji.

Mata _aqua_ Ino berkilat dipenuhi emosi—kemarahan, kekecewaan, ketidakpercayaan, segalanya bercampur menjadi sesuatu yang membuat Shikamaru mengambang dalam keraguan. Pemuda itu tidak bergerak, tidak menjawab, tidak memandang—sejak dua sahabatnya membawa dirinya untuk berakhir di tempat itu.

"Kenapa? Shikamaru?" isak tangis itu akhirnya terdengar juga.

Kedua pemuda yang terdiam mendengar jelas suara itu. Mereka memahami karakter gadis itu, dan pada titik tersebut, tidak berniat menghentikan air matanya. Segalanya hanya terasa sesuai pada tempatnya.

Kenapa?

Shikamaru juga ingin menanyakan itu. Kenapa tidak satu orang pun menyalahkan dirinya atas kekacauan ini? Tidak Temari, tidak Kurenai, tidak Sakura, tidak Naruto—tidak juga Ino atau Chouji. Tidak satu pun.

Shikamaru tidak mengerti. Mengapa semua orang berusaha membantunya, dan tidak sedikit pun menyalahkan dirinya? Semua kekacauan ini adalah akibat tindakan naifnya—emosi sesaatnya. Tapi bahkan Temari tidak melintaskan satu kemarahan pun dalam sikapnya.

Kenapa?

"Ino—" Chouji bersuara. Pemuda itu telah terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup, merasakan emosi menguar di antara mereka.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, tidak berusaha menutupi air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Gadis itu memandang Shikamaru, kekecewaan terpancar dari suaranya ketika ia bicara, "Bahkan Sakura bisa mengetahui semuanya lebih dulu—" Ino mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa kau tidak percaya pada kami?!" Nada itu berganti menjadi kemarahan.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan telinganya merekam nada kemarahan yang dilontarkan dua sahabatnya. Jauh di dalam hati, ia menginginkan nada itu lebih banyak. Shikamaru melupakan logikanya, melupakan pikiran-pikirannya. Kali ini ia membiarkan keegoisan mengambil alih dirinya.

Lebih baik jika seseorang memarahinya—menyalahkan dirinya.

"Shikamaru! Jawab aku!" Ino bergerak mendekat, mencengkram pakaian hitam Shikamaru dan menyentak pemuda itu. "Apa kau sudah lupa padaku dan Chouji?" Ino meninggikan suaranya. "Memangnya kenapa jika aku sudah menikah, jika Chouji akan bertunangan?! Kita sudah bersama sejak kecil, dan teganya kau melakukan ini semua pada kami!" Antara jeritan dan isak tangis berbaur dengan ganjil.

"Ino, hentikan—" Chouji berujar—meski gerak-geriknya tidak sepenuhnya menunjukkan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Diam, Chouji! Biar Shikamaru tahu bahwa ia sudah bersikap keterlaluan!" Ino menoleh memandang tajam Chouji, lalu mengembalikan pandangan ke arah Shikamaru. Tangan gadis itu menyentak tubuh Shikamaru lagi. "Shikamaru! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?! Kau sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti dirimu!"

Shikamaru merasakan gumpalan di hatinya. Kemarahan itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Benar, ia pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Semua ini adalah salahnya.

Lalu kata-kata mengalir keluar bahkan sebelum Shikamaru sempat memikirkannya, "Ini bukan urusan kalian."

Hanya berupa ucapan pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat dua sosok di depan Shikamaru terpaku. Chouji membulatkan matanya. Ino menggigit bibirnya, membiarkan setetes lagi air mata jatuh dari pipinya. Dan semuanya hening.

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Shikamaru.

"Ino—" Chouji memandang peristiwa itu dengan tidak percaya. Namun pemuda itu terpaku, membiarkan punggung Ino yang bergerak karena nafas berat tetap pada tempatnya, membiarkan Shikamaru diam menolehkan wajahnya ke satu sisi yang tertunduk.

Nara Shikamaru merasakan nyeri di sisi pipinya, namun ia merasa baik. Itulah yang dibutuhkannya. Sebuah tamparan yang menghempaskannya dalam realita. Sebuah nyeri yang mengingatkan dirinya atas kesalahan yang sudah dilakukannya.

Tapi kenapa kegetiran di hatinya tidak juga hilang?

"Sampai kapan kau mau melarikan diri?" Ino bicara, nyaris tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Segalanya terjadi tanpa sempat dipikirkan—tangannya yang bergerak, bibirnya yang bersuara. Ino tidak paham, namun ia tidak menahan semua itu.

Chouji terdiam. Dalam pantulan matanya, Shikamaru masih tidak bergerak. Namun pemuda itu bisa menangkap gerak keterkejutan yang tanpa sadar muncul ketika suara Ino bergema di tempat itu.

"Kau boleh saja tidak bercerita, kau boleh saja melupakan kami," Ino melanjutkan, "tapi kami tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti diri sendiri."

Shikamaru terdiam. Melarikan diri? Menyakiti diri? Apa itu yang sudah dilakukannya?

Ino mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuh. "Itu tadi untuk Temari- _san_ —" ujarnya. Ia menangkap gerakan tipis dari bahu Shikamaru. "Kau tidak hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri, tapi juga orang yang seharusnya kau lindungi. Ini bukan dirimu. Aku tidak mengenalimu, Shikamaru."

Pada titik itu, Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya.

Akhirnya, tiga pasang mata bertemu di satu titik. Shikamaru menemukan garis kelembutan perlahan muncul di tarikan wajah Ino dan Chouji.

Kemudian, satu tangan Shikamaru bergerak menutupi wajah, menahan kehangatan aneh yang seperti menjalari tubuhnya. "Maaf—" ia bergumam pelan.

Selanjutnya, yang dirasakan Shikamaru adalah pelukan erat dari Yamanaka Ino, dan sentuhan Akimichi Chouji di bahunya.

Senja tidak menangkap suara dari tiga sosok itu selain isak tangis tipis yang meluncur dari bibir Ino. Namun kelegaan melingkupi mereka dengan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kata-kata.

Begitu saja, Nara Shikamaru merasa seperti aroma tembakau menguar di sekitar mereka—seolah sosok Sarutobi Asuma sedang tersenyum mengawasi segalanya. Kemudian dalam beberapa saat, Shikamaru menjulurkan tangan untuk membalas sentuhan dua sahabat yang mengalirinya dengan sebuah perasaan hangat.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Malam berbintang sama sekali tidak memantul di bola mata hitam Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda itu terpekur menerawangkan pandangan pada kedua kakinya yang menapak jalan berbatu. Kursi kayu, sebuah lampu jalan, dan toko kelontong sunyi adalah sudut kota Konoha di mana Shikamaru memilih untuk menyendiri.

Pemuda itu tidak lagi bisa memahami dirinya, hatinya, atau suasana di sekitarnya. Segalanya seperti mengambang. Shikamaru tidak bisa lagi merasakan nyeri di sisi pipinya karena tamparan Yamanaka Ino, namun jauh di sudut hati, pemuda itu masih merasakan jejaknya—tamparan realita.

Langkah kaki yang berhenti tak jauh dari tubuhnya yang terduduk nyaris tidak disadari oleh Shikamaru. Begitu saja, pemuda itu membiarkan beberapa detik berlalu sebelum benar-benar menyadari sejulur lengan yang menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dingin.

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya. "—Neji?" ia bergumam nyaris tanpa suara.

Entah sejak kapan, di depannya berdiri sosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang, dengan pakaian putih susu dan sepasang mata perak keunguan yang memandang lurus. Shikamaru tanpa sadar meraih kaleng kopi yang diarahkan padanya.

Hyuuga Neji tidak menunggu persetujuan sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru. _Jounin_ berkulit pucat itu menggoyangkan perlahan kaleng kopi miliknya. Tanpa bicara, pemuda itu hanya mengamati toko kelontong di seberang kursi mereka.

Shikamaru tidak mengerti mengapa suaranya adalah yang memecahkan keheningan lebih dulu. "Aku merasa seperti sedang mencari sesuatu untuk disalahkan," ujarnya.

Neji tidak melirik. Membuka kaleng kopinya, ia meneguk sedikit cairan kehitaman itu. Malam yang sudah larut membuat sunyi meresapi sekitar mereka, dan jari-jari Shikamaru yang menekan kaleng kopi di tangannya begitu jelas terdengar.

"Segala yang terjadi adalah salahku. Tapi tak satu orang pun menyalahkanku. Aku berusaha mendinginkan kepala dan menyusun segalanya, namun selalu runtuh sebelum sempat memahami bentuknya." Shikamaru terpekur memandangi kaleng di tangannya. "Rasanya seperti terseret ke dalam pusaran yang tidak kupahami. Semakin aku mengira sudah keluar, ternyata semakin dalam aku tenggelam."

Hening.

Neji tahu, ia mengenal Shikamaru. Bukan seperti pemuda itu menceritakan sesuatu yang dimengerti Neji, namun Neji paham bahwa Shikamaru sedang kehilangan pijakan akibat sesuatu. Mereka berdua mungkin bukan seperti sahabat dekat, namun keduanya saling mengakui suatu kesamaan pola berpikir—dan itu mengikat mereka tanpa sadar.

Kalau Shikamaru tidak berniat bercerita, maka Neji tidak akan bertanya. Analogi-analogi yang diungkapkan pemuda itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu Neji cerna dan tebak artinya.

Neji tahu, maka ia hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi," Shikamaru melanjutkan dengan datar, "ke mana takdir berniat membawaku."

Tegukan Neji terhenti. _Jounin_ berambut coklat panjang itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menemukan bintang yang menghampar di langit cerah Konoha. Mungkin Neji tidak tahu apa yang sedang dihadapi Shikamaru, namun pemuda itu mengetahui satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia katakan dengan yakin.

"Seseorang yang sudah mengubah hidupku pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan," Neji memulai, memandang bintang yang tampak terang di atasnya. " _Takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang sudah ditentukan. Takdir adalah sesuatu yang bisa diubah_."

Jeda.

Neji melanjutkan, "Takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang akan membawa langkah kita—takdir adalah sesuatu yang kita bawa, untuk kita temukan akhirnya."

Takdir. Shikamaru tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berujung mengeluarkan kata abstrak itu, namun kata-kata Neji seperti menusuk sesuatu di sudut dirinya.

Neji memberi jeda lagi, menurunkan pandangan dan menatap lekat Shikamaru yang masih menekuri jalan di bawahnya. "Tidak cukup hanya dengan berusaha," Neji berujar jernih. "Kadang kau juga perlu melawannya."

Satu kata terakhir seperti menyentak Shikamaru. Tidak ada nyeri di pipinya, namun Nara Shikamaru merasa seperti baru saja tertampar sadar untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

 

 


	10. Determinasi

Jika dihitung, waktu dua minggu ternyata berjalan begitu cepat. Sejak pertama kali mendengar mengenai kehamilan Temari, waktu bergulir nyaris tanpa disadari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengingat estimasi waktu yang diberikan Haruno Sakura dua minggu lalu. Dua bulan. Mereka punya waktu dua bulan untuk melakukan sesuatu, sebelum semuanya tidak lagi bisa dihindari. Dan kini, tersisa tidak lebih dari satu setengah bulan bagi Shikamaru dan Temari untuk bertindak—memutuskan sesuatu.

Dari mana ia harus memulai? Shikamaru tidak tahu. Setiap saat, pertanyaan itu melintasi pikirannya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati, Shikamaru mencoba menyusun fakta, langkah, lalu menarik solusi. Namun dalam hitungan detik, keraguan menghempasnya—meninggalkan dirinya di titik yang sama seperti awal ia mulai.

Menghela nafas, Shikamaru merasa sedikit lelah terus berputar di tempat yang sama. Karena itu, hari ini ia memutuskan melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda. Bagaimana pun, hari kemarin berhasil memaksa kedua matanya terbuka untuk memahami sesuatu.

Pintu geser di lantai dua gedung pertemuan Konoha terbuka. Dari ruangan besar itu, beberapa sosok _ninja_ dengan _hitai-ate_ berlambang asing mulai berhamburan keluar. Mata hitam Shikamaru mengawasi dari dinding tempatnya bersandar tidak jauh dari koridor. Kemudian, sosok yang dicarinya terlihat berjalan keluar dari ruangan menggenggam beberapa dokumen.

"Temari," pemuda itu memanggil.

Gadis berkuncir empat yang dicari Shikamaru itu mengenakan _kimono_ hitamnya yang biasa, dengan _obi_ berwarna hijau toska—sepertinya warna itu menjadi kesukaannya belakangan ini. Kipas besar tampak tersangga kuat di punggung gadis semampai itu.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Temari benar-benar berhenti dan menoleh—untuk sesaat mengira dirinya salah mendengar. Mata _turquoise_ gadis itu sedikit membulat mendapati sosok pemuda yang melangkah mendekatinya. "Shikamaru—?"

Nara Shikamaru memberikan senyum tipis. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Seperti melihat hantu saja," ia berujar.

Temari mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Kemudian mendecak singkat dan mengayunkan kaki di sisi pemuda itu. "Kau mengejutkanku," sahutnya. Meski berusaha terdengar wajar, Temari agaknya tidak bisa menyembunyikan gurat kemerahan di pipinya. Gadis itu baru saja teringat bahwa ia belum bertemu Shikamaru lagi sejak percakapan terakhir mereka dua minggu lalu.

Shikamaru menahan keinginan untuk menyeringai. Sungguh hal yang langka menemukan gadis Suna itu bersikap begitu _manis_. Pada titik itu, Shikamaru merasa seperti mereka kembali ke masa-masa alami di mana tidak ada masalah rumit yang mengacaukan pikiran mereka.

Dengan kedua tangan di saku, Shikamaru berjalan menyusuri koridor bersisian dengan gadis berambut pirang itu. "Bagaimana persiapan Pertemuan Aliansi-nya?" Ia bertanya.

"Lancar. Semuanya sesuai jadwal. Pertemuan akan diadakan sebulan lagi."

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti sesaat.

Temari mengangkat satu alis. "Shika—?"

Detik berikutnya, Shikamaru sudah melanjutkan langkah, membiarkan Temari melirik tidak mengerti sebelum kembali mengikuti. Pemuda itu baru ingat— _lagi_ —bahwa ia punya pekerjaan untuk menyiapkan materi yang akan dibawa Konoha. Bagus sekali, ia nyaris melupakan sesuatu yang sempat diingatnya ketika terakhir kali bertemu Naruto.

Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. Shikamaru sudah menunda tugasnya begitu lama. Tidak ada bedanya jika ia menunda lagi beberapa waktu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Shikamaru bertanya.

Temari menggenggam dokumen di tangannya dengan agak keras. "Baik—" jawabnya. Ia teringat mengenai dua minggu terakhir yang sudah dilaluinya sendiri. Tidak begitu baik, sejujurnya. Tapi secara teknis, jika yang dimaksud Shikamaru adalah kondisi fisiknya, Temari tidak berbohong.

Diam. Shikamaru mengawasi Temari dari sudut matanya. Jelas, ia menemukan keraguan di ekspresi gadis itu. Temari tidak pernah benar-benar pandai berbohong.

"Setelah ini apa rencanamu?" Shikamaru menuruni tangga dengan lambat, mengikuti tempo gadis di sampingnya.

"Belum ada. Urusan persiapan Pertemuan Aliansi untuk hari ini sudah selesai."

Jeda sedikit sebelum Shikamaru berbicara, "Mau ikut denganku?"

Langkah Temari terhenti. Ia menoleh, menatap pemuda itu dengan agak bingung. Bibirnya nyaris mengujarkan kata 'ke mana', namun sesuatu di pandangan Shikamaru menghentikannya. "Tentu," akhirnya itulah yang dijawabnya.

Shikamaru menyimpan senyum tipis untuk dirinya sendiri. Agaknya ia merasa seperti suasana hatinya perlahan membaik.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Temari tertegun. Gadis itu sudah mengikuti Shikamaru menyusuri pinggiran Desa Konoha, juga menapaki wilayah hutan perbatasan Negara Api. Agaknya Shikamaru mengkhawatirkan kondisi Temari, sehingga memutuskan untuk berjalan menembus hutan terang itu—daripada melompati dahan pohon seperti biasanya. Dan sekarang ia berdiri tidak jauh dari Shikamaru, memandangi pepohonan renggang dan rumput hijau cerah yang indah diterpa sinar matahari.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan sebuah pohon besar. Di sekitarnya, semak-semak hijau tua membatasi pandangan, dan pemuda itu menghirup udara segar yang menguar di sana.

Temari memandangi sekelilingnya dengan ganjil. Gadis itu tidak mengerti mengapa Shikamaru membawanya ke tengah hutan Negara Api seperti ini. Seingat Temari, wilayah ini berada di luar garis Desa Konoha—tepat di luar dan berbatasan dengan wilayah Negara Api. Temari memandang langit di atasnya. Dari tempat itu, awan putih memang terlihat, namun tidak sejelas dari gubuk tua tempat Shikamaru biasa menghabiskan waktu.

Merasakan kebingungan gadis di belakangnya, Shikamaru memutar tubuh. "Kenapa diam di sana?" tanyanya.

Temari mengangkat satu alis. Bagaimana ia tidak diam jika tiba-tiba ia dibawa ke tempat antah berantah seperti ini? Temari merasa Shikamaru mulai bertingkah aneh. Gadis itu memutuskan mendekat beberapa langkah.

Namun begitu saja, suara gemerisik semak menghentikan langkah Temari. Mata _turquoise_ gadis itu mengawasi dengan refleks—kebiasaan khas dari pekerjaannya sebagai _shinobi_.

Shikamaru, di sisi lain, menyeringai pendek ketika menangkap bayangan yang berkelebat di sekitar semak.

"Mereka datang," ujarnya.

"Eh?" Temari baru saja akan mengujarkan sesuatu ketika langkah-langkah kecil terdengar beradu dengan rerumputan di sekitarnya. Gadis itu menoleh, dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

Sekawanan rusa muncul dari balik semak dan batang pohon. Hewan-hewan berbulu coklat itu seolah memandangi Shikamaru dan Temari dengan mata hitam mereka yang tampak cerdas.

"Shika—?" Temari tercekat. Ia tidak tahu bahwa di hutan itu tinggal sekelompok hewan cantik seperti yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Ya, _shika*_ ," gumamnya.

Temari melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah pemuda di depannya. "Tidak lucu," komentarnya.

Shikamaru mengabaikan komentar Temari dan membiarkan tawa kecil meluncur lagi. Kemudian pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kawanan rusa, dengan lembut membentuk gestur yang mengisyaratkan agar hewan-hewan itu mendekat.

Temari hanya terbius ketika mengamati hewan-hewan berkaki empat itu seperti mengerti isyarat Shikamaru. Sekumpulan rusa itu mendekat, berakhir mengelilingi pemuda berambut hitam yang tampak tersenyum lembut. Sesuatu berdesir di dalam diri Temari ketika pemandangan tenang itu memantul di matanya.

Shikamaru memandang Temari, membiarkan tangannya berhenti di ujung kepala seekor rusa jantan bertanduk indah. Pemuda itu membuka suara, "Wilayah ini adalah hutan milik klan Nara." Seekor anak rusa mungil berlarian di dekat kaki Shikamaru. "Rusa-rusa hidup bebas di wilayah ini. Klan kami juga mengembangkan obat-obatan langka dari sel tubuh mereka. Selebihnya, mereka dibiarkan berkembang biak sebagai lambang klan Nara—"

Penjelasan itu tanpa sadar membuat Temari mengangguk perlahan.

Shikamaru membelai bulu coklat seekor rusa betina di sisinya. "—Sebenarnya, ini adalah wilayah rahasia. Hanya anggota klan yang dibolehkan memasuki tempat ini, dan menyentuh rusa-rusa ini."

Temari merasakan detak jantungnya sedikit kehilangan tempo untuk alasan yang tidak dipahaminya.

Berhenti dari perhatian kepada rusa di sekitarnya, Shikamaru memandang lurus Temari. "Mendekatlah," ujarnya jernih.

Temari tidak paham mengapa ia seperti berdebar ketika mendengar suara Shikamaru. Apakah emosinya memang sedikit menjadi aneh karena kehamilannya? Apa pun, Temari tetap mengayunkan kaki menuju pemuda di depannya.

Shikamaru dengan sabar memperhatikan ketika Temari melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu, sesekali memandangi beberapa ekor rusa di sekitar mereka. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu menggamit lengan Temari yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam, menarik lembut gadis itu ke sisinya.

Temari terpaku. Gadis itu membiarkan tubuhnya bertabrakan pelan dengan bahu bidang Shikamaru. Kini, ia berdiri memunggungi Shikamaru, dengan tangan pemuda itu terkait di lengannya. Dan Temari merasa menahan nafas untuk sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya.

Shikamaru membimbing Temari untuk menjulurkan lengannya menuju kawanan rusa bermata hitam mengilat yang sejak tadi mengawasi tanpa suara. "Tidak apa-apa," ia bersuara di sisi telinga Temari, "tatap mereka lekat-lekat, julurkan lenganmu seperti memanggil—"

Temari sedang bertanya-tanya apakah Shikamaru bisa mendengar debar jantungnya yang memacu cepat. Gadis itu merasakan tangan lain Shikamaru melingkari pinggangnya yang terlilit _obi_. Sedikit menelan ludah, Temari mencoba mengikuti intruksi pemuda di belakangnya.

Mata _turquoise_ Temari bertemu dengan berpasang-pasang mata hitam pipih yang tampak cerdas dari kawanan rusa berbulu coklat indah itu. Satu tangan Temari terjulur, dalam bimbingan Shikamaru mencoba memberi isyarat agar hewan-hewan itu mendekat.

Angin berdesir lembut ketika Temari menemukan langkah-langkah kecil rusa mulai mendekatinya dan Shikamaru. Sekali lagi, gadis itu merasakan bisikan Shikamaru di telinganya, "Kau bisa membelai mereka pelan-pelan—"

Dan Temari melakukannya.

Ketika jari-jari ramping Temari menyusuri helai bulu halus dari seekor rusa jantan yang menyentuh ujung telapak tangannya, gadis itu merasakan kehangatan aneh menjalari tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, Temari melengkungkan senyum ketika memandang lekat hewan cantik di dekatnya.

Mata hitam Shikamaru mengamati ketika rusa lain mulai mendekat dan berdiri anggun dalam empat kaki di hadapan Temari. Shikamaru tahu, rusa-rusa itu mengerti.

Rusa-rusa itu menerima Temari.

Rasanya seperti Temari baru saja menjadi bagian dari klannya, dan Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan luapan emosi yang menyapunya.

Temari—gadis itulah yang dicarinya. Gadis itulah yang ingin dilindunginya—gadis itulah yang ingin dipastikannya untuk menemani hidupnya.

Ketika merasakan Shikamaru membenamkan wajah di pundaknya, tangan Temari berhenti. Gadis itu tercekat ketika dua lengan kuat Shikamaru melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya erat.

"Shika—" ia bersuara pelan. Rusa-rusa di sekitar dua sosok itu tidak bergerak, diam mengamati dengan tenang.

Suara Shikamaru sedikit tertahan, namun Temari bisa mendengarnya begitu jelas. "Aku menyayangimu, Temari …."

Itu cukup untuk membuat Temari merasa seperti jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat.

Shikamaru, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hubungan mereka, mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu tidak diduga Temari.

Tahun-tahun yang mereka lalui selama ini hanya menyisakan ungkapan ketertarikan, dan keheningan. Mereka tak banyak bicara mengenai perasaan—keduanya cukup memahami ketertarikan satu sama lain. Tidak ada janji, tidak ada pengikatan verbal. Segalanya mengalir begitu saja. Alami, wajar, dan tanpa sadar menjadi bagian satu sama lain.

Ketika suara Shikamaru mengalun jernih seperti itu, Temari bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa setetes kilau air mata jatuh lembut di pipinya.

Aroma tubuh, pelukan, benaman kepala, juga suara Shikamaru menjadi campuran yang membuat Temari merasa begitu bahagia. Ya, ikatan mereka terjalin begitu sederhana, namun begitu kuat sehingga jika satu sisi saja bergetar, maka sisi yang lain akan merasakannya dengan jelas.

Untuk sesaat, Temari mengerti. Seperti Shikamaru, gadis itu membiarkan semua kekacauan dan masalah di sekitar mereka menguap menjadi awan.

Dalam hening, dua sosok itu hanya saling menggenggam jemari, memastikan aroma tubuh masing-masing.

Angin hari itu begitu bersahabat, dan kawanan rusa baru saja menerima satu sosok lagi di wilayah tinggal mereka. Kawanan hewan cantik itu hanya mengamati, seolah memberikan dukungan tanpa suara kepada dua sosok yang saling bertaut di hadapan mereka.

Mereka tidak ragu lagi.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Namikaze Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja. Rokudaime Hokage itu tampak mengerutkan dahi di balik meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi tumpukan dokumen.

"Naruto, kau tidak bisa membawa hal semacam itu dalam Pertemuan Aliansi," Haruno Sakura bersuara, mendesah pendek di sisi meja pemuda berambut pirang yang tampak mengabaikannya.

Tak jauh dari sosok gadis berambut merah jambu itu, Uchiha Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di dada dan mengawasi perbincangan mantan teman satu tim _genin_ -nya tanpa ekspresi.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu memakai sergam _jounin_ —menghabiskan hari libur dari tugasnya sebagai salah satu pimpinan Anbu. Sasuke mulai sedikit jengah dengan adu mulut yang sejak tadi didengarnya di ruangan kerja Hokage itu.

"Naruto!" Sakura meninggikan suaranya. Gadis bermata hijau cemerlang itu meletakkan satu tangan di meja Naruto. "Dengar, akan lebih baik jika masalah ini diperbincangkan dalam lingkup Konoha dan Suna saja. Kau dan Kazekage pasti akan bisa melakukan sesuatu. Dua desa berhak melakukan perjanjian khusus untuk masalah tertentu," ia beragumen.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sakura- _chan_ , bagiku masalah itu bukan hanya berhubungan dengan Suna, tapi juga dengan desa lain. Aturan itu terlalu _tidak masuk akal_!" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sakura.

"Aku tahu," Sakura membalas, "tapi tidak semudah itu. Kita akan perlu mencari celah aturan, menyelesaikan birokrasi dengan tetua Konoha, mengurus status dari orang yang sudah terlibat dalam aturan—semua itu memakan waktu! Kita butuh persiapan yang lebih matang!"

Naruto menyandarkan tubuh di kursinya. "Sakura- _chan_ … kau ini terlalu metodis," gumamnya. "Kalau hanya bicara dengan Gaara, aku tidak perlu menunggu sampai Pertemuan Aliansi. Tapi kalau untuk menundanya, kita harus menunggu Pertemuan Aliansi tahun depan."

Sakura memandang tajam Naruto. "Itu lebih baik," sahutnya.

Sang Hokage muda mengabaikan komentar terakhir Sakura dan menolehkan pandangan ke arah sosok pemuda bermata hitam yang sejak tadi memilih tidak terlibat. " _Na_ , Sasuke," ia memulai, "kau setuju denganku, kan?"

Mata hijau Sakura beralih pada sosok pemuda yang tampak enggan berkomentar. "Sasuke- _kun_ , kau mengerti logikaku, kan?"

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus pelan. Pemuda itu berharap tidak perlu menjawab apa pun. Mereka sudah membahas topik ini berkali-kali dalam seminggu terakhir—meski belakangan ini mulai dibahas dengan lebih serius dan mendalam. Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai birokrasi. Bagi pemuda itu, kedua pendapat yang dilontarkan sama saja. Perbedaannya hanya ada pada _waktu_.

" _Teme_! Aku bertanya padamu!" Naruto tampak tidak sabar.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia menghela nafas, sedikit mengutuk sifat Naruto yang tidak pernah gagal membawanya dalam situasi yang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Belum sempat pemuda itu membuka suara, ketukan pintu menyelamatkannya.

Nyaris bersamaan, tiga pasang mata di ruangan itu tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka. Sosok Nara Shikamaru berdiri di sana, dan ada sesuatu di mata pemuda itu yang menyiratkan keseriusan.

"Shikamaru—" Sakura bergumam, mengamati ketika pemuda berkuncir itu memasuki ruang kerja Hokage dan dengan mantap berdiri di hadapan sang pemuda pirang.

"Aku sudah memutuskan mengenai materi yang akan dibawa Konoha dalam Pertemuan Aliansi mendatang," Shikamaru berujar. Pemuda itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kerja.

Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke bisa melihat judul yang tertulis di kertas berisi coretan tangan dari tempatnya berdiri: _Aturan Pernikahan Antardesa Ninja_.

Tiga sosok di ruangan itu memandang Shikamaru. Dalam sekali lihat, mereka mengerti; Nara Shikamaru tidak main-main.

Namikaze Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis ke arah gadis di dekatnya. "Lihat, aku tahu gagasanku adalah yang terbaik—" ujarnya puas.

Haruno Sakura menghela nafas, tidak mengerti mengapa Konoha dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang keras kepala. Dalam satu tarikan nafas lagi, gadis itu akhirnya menyerah setuju atas keputusan Naruto—dan Nara Shikamaru.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Shika: Rusa; dalam bahasa Jepang.


	11. Rencana

Namikaze Naruto memandangi ruang kerjanya yang baru saja ditinggal keluar oleh sosok Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghempaskan tubuh ke sandaran kursi dan menghembuskan nafas. Ia meregangkan otot tangannya sedikit sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu untuk menyemangati diri.

"Naruto, apa rencanamu?" Haruno Sakura bertanya, mengawasi ketika sahabatnya tampak menuliskan sesuatu di kertas.

Naruto menjawab tanpa mengangkat matanya dari kertas yang ditinggalkan Shikamaru beberapa menit lalu, "Aku akan mempercayakan semuanya pada Shikamaru."

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Sendiri? Tidakkah itu terlalu sulit? Kurasa kita perlu bantuan orang yang paham mengenai hukum dan tata aturan desa," gadis itu bicara.

Berhenti menulis sebentar, Naruto menoleh ke arah Uchiha Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan mendesah pendek sebelum melangkah mendekati meja kerja Naruto. "Aku setuju dengan Sakura," jawabnya. "Bagaimanapun Shikamaru mampu mencari celah amandemen, memang kita perlu melibatkan seseorang yang benar-benar paham."

Namikaze Naruto mendengung, "Hmm—" Pemuda itu meletakkan tangan di dagu dan berpikir.

"Kurasa Kakashi- _sensei_ bisa," usul Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Kakashi- _sensei_ sibuk menangani misi tingkat atas untuk _jounin_ dan _Anbu_. Terlalu beresiko untuk menariknya keluar dari misi untuk waktu satu bulan."

Gadis berambut merah jambu tampak mengerti alasan Naruto, lalu kembali mencoba menemukan nama yang bisa dipikirkannya. "Satu-satunya yang terpikir olehku adalah Shikaku- _san_ ," sahutnya beberapa saat kemudian.

Naruto dan Sakura berpandangan, lalu menghela nafas bersamaan. Jelas tidak mungkin. Selama Nara Shikamaru belum berniat melibatkan orangtuanya—pilihan itu tampak tidak masuk akal.

"Tidak harus generasi atas," Sasuke berpendapat—membiarkan dua pasang mata sahabatnya terpaku padanya. "Yang penting orang itu memahami dasar-dasar hukum, dan cukup mampu mendapatkan akses di Konoha."

Begitu saja, sepasang mata safir Naruto mengilat. Pemuda itu dengan cepat menuliskan satu nama di kertas, dan membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura melihatnya.

Sakura menaikkan satu alis, namun beberapa saat kemudian menggumam paham. Gadis itu mengangguk ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda yang terakhir itu hanya mendengungkan sesuatu seperti 'hn' dan melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Namikaze Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa ia orang yang tepat," ujarnya puas. Lalu, pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Nah, _Teme_ , tolong panggilkan, ya," pintanya.

Detik itu, Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan alis tidak setuju. "Sejak kapan aku berubah posisi menjadi pesuruhmu, _Dobe_?" sahutnya tidak suka. "Suruh Sakura saja."

Naruto menggeleng sedikit. "Tidak bisa. Sakura- _chan_ akan membantuku mencari literatur rujukan untuk masalah ini. Hanya kau yang tersisa," ungkapnya.

Diam. Sepasang mata hitam Sasuke menatap tajam mata biru Naruto—keduanya tampak tidak mau kalah. Adu pandang itu menyisakan Haruno Sakura yang memutar bola matanya dan mendesah pelan atas tingkah dua sahabatnya yang belum juga berubah sejak dulu.

Akhirnya, Uchiha Sasuke menyerah. "Baiklah," sahutnya datar. Dan dalam sekejap, pemuda itu menghilang di balik kepulan asap.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas. "Kau ini iseng sekali, sih," komentarnya, memandang Namikaze Naruto yang tampak terkekeh.

"Kapan lagi kau bisa menyuruh-nyuruh _Uchiha Sasuke_?" Naruto berujar puas, mengerlingkan mata ke arah Sakura yang tampak tersenyum tipis.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura kembali pada pandangan seriusnya. "Naruto, aku punya permohonan—" ujarnya.

Naruto, yang sedang membalik beberapa kertas di mejanya, menaikkan satu alis ke arah gadis bermata hijau di depannya. "Ya?"

"Ini soal Temari- _san_ ," sahut Sakura. Naruto tampak memajukan tubuhnya sedikit sebagai isyarat agar Sakura melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya, tidak ada masalah dari sisi medis mengenai kehamilannya. Tapi sebagai _ninja_ medis, aku menyarankan Temari- _san_ tidak memforsir tenaga—dan pikirannya—selama kehamilan, terutama dalam masa-masa awal ini." Jeda sedikit sebelum Sakura menambahkan, "Usia kehamilan Temari- _san_ saat ini hampir memasuki satu setengah bulan. Dan dari pemeriksaan rutin, aku menemukan bahwa kejiwaan Temari- _san_ sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang stabil—sedikit tertekan kalau bisa kukatakan."

Naruto tampak mengangguk memahami penjelasan Sakura. "Temari- _san_ masih akan di Konoha sampai Pertemuan Aliansi selesai. Selama itu ia akan mengurus persiapan dan pelaksanaan Pertemuan Aliansi," ujar Naruto.

"Itulah, Naruto." Gadis itu menarik nafas sedikit. "Aku sedang berpikir apakah Temari- _san_ bisa ditarik dari misinya untuk mengurus Pertemuan Aliansi—"

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali ke kursi, memandang langit-langit dan tampak menimbang ucapan Sakura.

"Kalau bisa, Temari- _san_ harus memiliki waktu untuk mengistirahatkan diri—terutama pikirannya. Mengurus Pertemuan Aliansi mungkin tidak menyita tenaga fisik, tapi jelas cukup menyita pikiran. Dengan waktu luang, kuharap Temari- _san_ bisa memulihkan kestabilan emosinya. Stres bukan sesuatu yang boleh diabaikan dalam kehamilan."

Hening.

"Aku mengerti," Naruto bersuara beberapa saat kemudian. Rokudaime Hokage itu kemudian memandang lurus Sakura. "Apa kau bersedia menggantikan Temari- _san_ untuk mengurus teknis persiapan dan pelaksanaan Pertemuan Aliansi, Sakura- _chan_?" ia bertanya.

Kedua mata Sakura membulat sesaat, namun kemudian gadis itu mengangguk mantap. "Aku siap," ujarnya.

Naruto tersenyum puas. "Suna tidak perlu tahu bahwa misi Temari- _san_ digantikan oleh orang lain. Selama bisa mengetahui perkembangan misinya, kurasa aman."

Sakura membalas senyum itu. "Aku tahu. Aku bisa mengurus semuanya."

Namikaze Naruto kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, membiarkan jubah oranyenya bergoyang ketika ia meregangkan tubuh. "Ah~" gumamnya. "Shikamaru pasti kena karma karena terlalu banyak mengeluh selama ini—" Naruto menyeringai ke arah Sakura. " _Merepotkan_ ," sahutnya.

Haruno Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

Meski demikian, jauh di dalam hati, kedua sosok itu mengerti—hanya bantuan seperti ini yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk sahabat sejak kecil mereka. Dan mereka akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menolong Nara Shikamaru.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Langkah kaki Nara Shikamaru bergema di sepanjang koridor gedung Perpustakaan Konoha. Pemuda itu tampak serius, berjalan dengan tegap nyaris tanpa disadarinya.

Benar, Shikamaru tidak akan berdiam diri lagi. Sudah cukup ia menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk berpikir mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk _bertindak_ , bahkan meski ia belum sempat benar-benar _berpikir_.

" _Kau tidak hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri, tapi juga orang yang seharusnya kau lindungi. Ini bukan dirimu. Aku tidak mengenalimu, Shikamaru."_

Itu tamparan pertama dari Yamanaka Ino.

" _Tidak cukup hanya dengan berusaha … kadang kau juga perlu melawannya."_

Itu tamparan kedua dari Hyuuga Neji.

Dua kalimat itu seperti mendengung di pikiran Shikamaru. Sepasang tamparan yang—akhirnya—berhasil membuat Shikamaru menemukan kembali pijakannya. Ino—juga Chouji—benar. Neji benar. Ia tidak bersikap seperti dirinya. Ia berusaha, namun tidak melawan.

Shikamaru ingat, pertama kali ia merasakan kemantapan seperti ini dalam hatinya adalah saat kematian Asuma. Shikamaru mengira ia bisa mendinginkan kepala, menenangkan diri, dan menerima semua itu. Namun ternyata yang ia lakukan hanyalah melarikan diri—tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri. Saat itu, ayahnya, Nara Shikaku, menamparkan kenyataan untuknya. Dan Shikamaru akhirnya bisa melawan, dan menang*.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya, dan Shikamaru yakin, ia juga akan berhasil.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti di depan seksi berjudul _Hukum dan Tata Aturan Desa_. Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata, dengan hati-hati mulai memperhatikan judul-judul dari buku dan gulungan yang tersusun di sana. Jemarinya menyusuri sampul kulit buku, menarik beberapa yang dianggapnya tepat, lalu menumpuknya.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit, Shikamaru sudah duduk di salah satu meja kosong dengan setumpuk penuh buku dan beberapa gulungan dokumen di dekatnya. Shikamaru baru membuka satu buku ketika ia terhenti.

" _Bagaimana jika kau harus meninggalkan Suna dan menetap di Konoha—_ selamanya _?"_

Begitu saja, ucapannya sendiri bergema tanpa bisa ditahan. Jemari Shikamaru tanpa sadar meremas sampul buku yang dipegangnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan erat matanya.

Sebuah pertanyaan egois yang dengan gilanya ia lontarkan kepada gadis yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Shikamaru merasa ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri—namun ia memutuskan itu terlalu membuang waktu.

Sepasang mata hitam pemuda itu kembali membuka, memancarkan keteguhan yang tak terucapkan.

Tidak ada yang perlu dipilih. Jika pilihan itu tidak masuk akal, maka Shikamaru akan melawan. Ia akan membuat pilihannya _sendiri_ —yang masuk akal.

Dan putaran waktu berikutnya dilalui Shikamaru untuk menekuri buku dan dokumen yang bertebaran di dekatnya. Pemuda itu membolak-balik halaman, mencatat, sesekali memejamkan mata untuk berpikir, dan membuka buku lainnya. Ia begitu serius, hingga menyadari derit kursi di dekatnya yang tertarik.

Shikamaru mengangkat wajah dari bukunya, menemukan sosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang membanting setumpuk tinggi buku dan dokumen ke atas mejanya.

"Sakura—?"

Haruno Sakura mendesah pendek setelah memindahkan beban di tangannya ke atas meja, lalu membanting tubuh di kursi kayu yang bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru. "Aku tidak akan mengungkapkan keheranan atas keberadaanmu di perpustakaan, Shikamaru," gadis itu berujar hangat.

Shikamaru melembutkan ekspresi wajahnya sesaat, sebelum tersenyum tipis kepada gadis di sampingnya.

"Naruto sudah memintaku untuk mengurus mengenai literatur rujukan yang kira-kira akan kau butuhkan untuk mendalami materi itu," Sakura menjelaskan seraya menunjuk tumpukan buku di depannya. "Kau tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk mencari. Aku yang akan melakukannya."

Shikamaru memandang Sakura. "Terima kasih," ujarnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan mengurung diri di perpustakaan lagi, kan?" Tangan gadis itu bergerak untuk merapihkan beberapa gulungan yang dibiarkan Shikamaru terabaikan. "Lebih baik mengerjakannya di ruang kerjamu. Aku akan membawa bahan-bahan yang kau butuhkan ke sana—" sahut Sakura.

Shikamaru tampak menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah. Kurasa itu lebih efisien."

Sakura mulai merapihkan buku-buku yang bertebaran di sekitar Shikamaru, dengan cekatan menyusunnya dalam urutan yang sesuai. "Ada hal yang harus kau ketahui," ujar Sakura seraya menggulung sebuah dokumen bersampul hijau.

Mata hitam Shikamaru hanya memandangi Sakura, menunggu.

"Naruto setuju untuk menarik Temari- _san_ dari misinya menyiapkan pelaksanaan Pertemuan Aliansi," Sakura memberi jeda, memperhatikan ketika Shikamaru sedikit membulatkan mata. "Aku akan menggantikan tugasnya." Sakura menarik nafas sedikit. "Mungkin tidak begitu terlihat, tapi Temari- _san_ sedang dalam kondisi tertekan. Dari sisi medis, aku menyarankan Temari- _san_ meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Misi yang dijalaninya sekarang terlalu memforsir pikiran, dan itu tidak baik untuk keadaannya."

Shikamaru kembali menekuri buku yang sedang dibacanya. Dalam hati, ia merasa bahwa Sakura sedang berusaha menyudutkannya atas sesuatu—dengan cara yang sangat halus.

"Ehm, Shikamaru," Sakura mulai bicara dengan nada yang agak tidak enak. "Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur dalam masalah pribadi kalian, tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa jika kalian bersikap seperti ini terus—"

"—Aku tahu." Shikamaru memotong ucapan Sakura. Menutup buku di depannya, Shikamaru bersuara, "Aku sudah mengerti, Sakura."

Diam.

Haruno Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit sehingga lebih menghadap sosok pemuda di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum dan meletakkan satu tangan di bahu Shikamaru. "Kalian tidak perlu berjuang seorang diri. Aku tahu kau memahaminya, Shikamaru. Biarkan kami membantumu dan Temari- _san_ ," Sakura berujar perlahan.

Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya dengan lambat, menemukan mata hijau cemerlang Sakura memancarkan kehangatan ke arahnya. Lalu pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. " _Arigatou_ …," sahutnya tulus.

Sakura melepaskan sentuhannya, kembali menyentuh buku di hadapannya dan bangkit berdiri. "Naruto meminta kau menemuinya. Kita akan menyusun rencana mengenai semua ini," ujar Sakura.

Mengikuti gadis di sampingnya, Shikamaru mengangguk. Pemuda itu lalu membantu merapihkan tumpukan buku dan membawa sebagian besar di lengannya, sementara Sakura mengambil bagian untuk tumpukan gulungan.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa," Sakura bergumam ketika mereka baru saja akan melangkah menuju pintu keluar Perpustakaan Konoha.

Dari balik tumpukan buku di tangannya, Shikamaru melirik Sakura dengan pandangan menunggu.

Sakura memandang Shikamaru. "Naruto sudah memutuskan bahwa dalam penyusunan materi ini, kau akan ditemani seseorang." Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti.

Nara Shikamaru mengangkat satu alisnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menyusuri koridor gedung Hokage dengan wajah masam. Tidak setiap hari ia mengizinkan dirinya disuruh oleh Rokudaime Hokage bermata biru untuk mengerjakan hal-hal remeh. Ada banyak _chuunin_ di gedung ini yang memang ditempatkan untuk mengerjakan hal sederhana seperti sekedar memanggil seseorang.

Membiarkan kedua tangan di saku, Sasuke mengayunkan kaki dengan agak lambat. Dari sudut mata hitamnya, Sasuke melirik sosok yang berjalan tak jauh di sampingnya. Pemuda itu mendecak nyaris tanpa suara. Bagaimana ia bisa mengizinkan sang Hokage pirang itu untuk menyuruhnya melakukan hal membuang waktu seperti ini? Kadang Sasuke tidak paham mengapa ia bisa begitu saja mudah menyerah pada permintaan—yang cukup sering tidak masuk akal—Namikaze Naruto.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" suara di samping Sasuke terdengar.

Sasuke melirik singkat, lalu menjawab, "Wajahku memang seperti ini."

Terdengar decak singkat dari sosok di samping Sasuke. "Kau masih saja bertahan dengan sikap tidak sopanmu itu, Sasuke," ujar sosok itu—dengan nada hangat yang berlawanan dari maksud kalimat yang diujarkannya.

"Hn." Sasuke memutuskan tidak merespon lebih jauh. Bukan seperti ia biasa bercakap-cakap dengan banyak orang, meski mungkin ia mengenal mereka—atau dalam kasus ini, _seseorang_ di sampingnya.

Sosok di samping Sasuke tampak menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Sungguh tidak biasa untuk Hokage meminta kau memanggil seseorang secara langsung," ia berujar. "Apa sesuatu yang penting sedang terjadi?"

Sasuke melirik lawan bicaranya dengan agak jengah. "Bisa dikatakan begitu," jawabnya. "Kau akan tahu detailnya nanti."

Hening. Hanya langkah-langkah kaki yang bergema di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang kerja Hokage.

"Sasuke," terdengar suara lagi.

"Apa?" Sasuke menjawab datar.

"Jangan katakan bahwa aku akan diminta untuk mengerjakan misi tingkat S yang seharusnya diselesaikan _Anbu_ —lagi," sosok itu berujar.

Uchiha Sasuke memandang tajam sosok di sampingnya. Baiklah, Sasuke sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus untuk terus diajak berbicara. Namun, memahami perangai sosok di sampingnya, agaknya Sasuke perlu menjawab dengan memuaskan sebelum ia berhenti.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke. "Ini tentang Pertemuan Aliansi."

Sasuke benar. Mendengar jawaban itu, sosok di sampingnya terdiam. Namun hanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Bukankah biasanya itu tugas Shikamaru?"

Agaknya Sasuke perlu bersabar beberapa waktu lagi. "Kau akan menemaninya untuk menyusun materi," sahut Sasuke.

Sosok itu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Bisakah aku mendengar alasannya?" ia bertanya dengan nada heran.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Karena kau pernah familiar dengan bidang hukum dan tata aturan desa," jawab Sasuke. "—dan karena Hokage menginginkannya," ia menambahkan. Pemuda itu berharap bahwa semua cukup untuk menghentikan pertanyaan lebih jauh pemuda di sampingnya.

Dan itu memang cukup. Sosok di samping Sasuke tampak diam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Jauh di otaknya, ia mengingat sesuatu tentang semalam lalu, dan setengah mengira-ngira apakah semua itu ada kaitannya dengan misi barunya ini.

Dua sosok _jounin_ itu berhenti di depan pintu ruang kerja Hokage. Uchiha Sasuke mengetuk pintu beberapa saat, lalu membukanya tanpa menunggu persetujuan sosok di balik pintu.

"—Jadi, akan lebih baik jika kau dibantu seseorang untuk mendalami masalah itu," Namikaze Naruto tampak bicara dengan sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

Mata hitam Sasuke menemukan sosok Haruno Sakura berdiri di sisi meja Naruto, membolak-balik halaman buku. Sementara sosok Nara Shikamaru berdiri memunggunginya, menghadap ke arah Naruto yang sedang bicara.

"Lalu—ah!" Naruto menghentikan bicaranya ketika menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke terlihat melangkah masuk. "Kau lama sekali," komentar Naruto sesaat. Kemudian pemuda itu kembali memandang Shikamaru. "Nah, itu rekan kerjamu dalam misi ini, Shikamaru," sahutnya seraya mengisyaratkan pandangan ke arah sosok yang baru saja masuk mengikuti Sasuke.

Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya, mengangkat satu alis ketika menemukan sosok yang dimaksud Naruto.

"… Neji?"

Hanya Shikamaru yang sedikit terkejut. Hyuuga Neji, di sisi lain, terlihat seperti menyadari bahwa dugaan yang tadi sempat berputar di kepalanya memang tepat.

Ternyata misi ini memang ada kaitannya dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapi Nara Shikamaru.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *


	12. Tawa

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Nara Shikamaru menghabiskan sebagian besar hari di ruang kerjanya, bersama Hyuuga Neji, memaksimalkan intelegensi untuk menyusun rancangan materi mereka. Haruno Sakura secara teratur mengunjungi Temari untuk memeriksa kondisi gadis itu serta menyampaikan perkembangan misi. Lalu, hampir setiap hari, Shikamaru dan Temari bertemu, untuk makan malam atau sekedar obrolan ringan seperti biasa.

Segalanya tampak berjalan tenang sesuai rencana. Shikamaru merasa lebih baik setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan kerja logikanya dengan sebagian kecil rileksasi bersama Temari. Terakhir kali bertemu Sakura, gadis itu menyebutkan bahwa kondisi emosional Temari semakin membaik. Shikamaru cukup lega dan merasa mampu berkonsentrasi dengan tempo seperti itu.

Memiliki Neji sebagai rekan kerja telah membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Shikamaru menghabiskan hari pertama pekerjaan mereka untuk menceritakan segalanya kepada Neji. Ia merasa lebih baik, karena Neji akan lebih memahami apa tujuan rencana kerja yang akan mereka susun. Di samping itu, ia memang merasa lebih baik, karena Neji—entah bagaimana—mampu memberikan dukungan moril meski tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin melawannya, aku juga akan membantu," ujar Neji. Ketika itu, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai membuka dokumen-dokumen yang perlu mereka pelajari bersama.

Namikaze Naruto melakukan hal lain yang ia bisa: mencari informasi dari tetua desa. Shikamaru belum mendengar kabar, tapi ia tahu hal itu akan sedikit sulit. Tidak satu pun tetua Desa Konoha yang tidak bersikap kolot terhadap segalanya. Meski begitu, Shikamaru percaya pada sang Rokudaime Hokage itu.

Selama tenggelam dalam penyusunan materi, Shikamaru belum bertemu lagi dengan Ino atau Chouji. Pemuda itu berharap menemukan waktu untuk berbicara dengan mereka. Sekarang setelah semuanya tampak lebih tenang, Shikamaru ingin menebus waktu yang sempat kosong di antara mereka bertiga. Lalu, Shikamaru juga ingin mengunjungi Kurenai—dan Kazuma karena ia melupakan janji untuk melatihnya.

Banyak hal yang ingin dilakukan Shikamaru di tengah konsentrasinya. Ajaibnya, tidak satu pun dari hal itu yang terlihat mengacaukan.

Sepertinya segalanya benar-benar bertambah baik.

Dan, kembali pada salah satu poin yang ingin dilakukannya, saat ini Shikamaru berakhir mematung di depan sebuah tempat yang tidak asing baginya. Itu adalah sebuah restoran BBQ yang selama bertahun-tahun nyaris menjadi bagian dari hari-harinya.

Rasanya begitu banyak kenangan dalam bangunan itu. Hari-hari polos yang menyimpan sejuta cerita. Ketika beranjak remaja, tempat itu menjadi satu-satunya yang menyatukan persahabatan, bahkan dalam kehilangan. Bahkan, beberapa waktu sebelum kedewasaan mengikat, tempat itu masih memberikan ruang untuk mengenang.

Shikamaru tidak merasa lapar, namun suatu dorongan membuatnya mengayunkan kaki ke dalam tempat itu.

Dan kalau memang ada yang namanya keajaiban, maka detik itu setidaknya mendefinisikannya.

"Shikamaru—?"

Waktu bahkan baru lewat sedikit dari tengah hari, tapi Shikamaru sudah menemukan wajah terkejut Yamanaka Ino dan Akimichi Chouji dari meja langganan mereka.

Terlalu terperangah dengan kebetulan yang menghampirinya, Shikamaru hanya menyunggingkan senyum kaku dan berjalan ke arah dua sahabatnya.

"Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa kebetulan bertemu seperti ini!" Ino memekik ceria. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mengilatkan mata _aqua_ -nya dengan semangat, menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi Shikamaru tempat duduk.

Chouji tampak tertawa renyah dan melupakan piring dagingnya sejenak. "Rasanya baru sepuluh menit lalu aku kaget karena bertemu Ino di sini," pemuda subur itu berujar.

Shikamaru mengambil tempat di samping Ino dan, sekali lagi, menyunggingkan senyum kaku. "Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin mampir," jelasnya.

Ino dan Chouji saling melempar pandang sesaat sebelum dengan bersamaan tersenyum hangat memandangi sosok sahabat sejak kecil mereka.

Piring-piring terisi dengan daging. Seperti hari-hari biasa, kunyahan Chouji dan lengking suara Ino mewarnai meja di sisi jendela itu. Sejak dulu, meja itu tetap menjadi pilihan mereka. Begitu juga dengan hari ini.

Ino menggoyangkan gelas bening berisi _sake_ berkadar ringan dengan beberapa blok es batu. Gadis itu menopang dagu dan tampak mendesah kecil. "Ah~ menyebalkan," gumamnya.

"Ada apa— _nyam_ —Ino?" Chouji menelan kunyahannya.

Ino memajukan bibirnya sedikit. "Naruto tega sekali terus memberikan misi tingkat S kepada Sai. Apa anak itu lupa kalau kami baru menikah?"

Chouji tertawa pelan. "Tapi kalian ini pasangan _shinobi_. Wajar saja, kan?" Pemuda itu berujar seraya membalik daging panggangnya.

Ino meletakkan gelasnya. "Tetap saja!" gerutunya. "Sakura juga sama saja. Tega-teganya dia melimpahkan pekerjaan di Rumah Sakit kepadaku!"

Kali ini Shikamaru bersuara setelah meneguk _sake_ -nya sedikit, "Sepertinya aku menyumbang satu hal dalam kasus itu."

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menoleh, menemukan seringai tipis yang khas dari Shikamaru. Tersenyum, Ino berpura-pura menampakkan ekspresi marahnya. "Benar. Ini semua gara-gara kau, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru tidak menahan tawa kecilnya ketika melihat tingkah Ino. "Merepotkan," gumamnya.

Tiga sosok itu tenggelam dalam keceriaan mereka yang biasa. Seperti tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu, seperti masa-masa yang telah berganti. Saling memahami, sebisa mungkin tiga sosok itu bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun. Seolah pernikahan, pertunangan, atau pertengkaran yang berputar dalam beberapa waktu terakhir hanyalah mimpi yang semu. Tanpa suara, mereka setuju untuk membiarkan siang ini berlalu seperti adanya. Mungkin saja, hari esok tidak lagi memberi mereka keajaiban sederhana ini.

Tawa tiga sosok itu terhenti sesaat ketika pemilik restoran mengantarkan piring daging mentah kedua. "Ini!" sahut paman paruh baya berpakaian putih itu dengan hangat.

Chouji meraih piring dengan semangat. " _Sankyu_ , Paman!"

Ino menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit. "Paman, rasanya aku baru tidak melihatmu sebentar tapi sepertinya kau tampak lebih muda!" Ia berseru.

Paman pemilik restoran tertawa. "Kalau kau merayuku seperti itu, rasanya aku ini seperti kakek-kakek penggoda!"

Ino terkikik. "Aku sungguh-sungguh, Paman!"

"Jangan macam-macam, Ino- _chan_. Atau kau menyumpahiku mati tergorok pedang _Anbu_?" Pemilik restoran memandang penuh arti.

"Paman!" Ino memekik malu.

Tawa terdengar. Pemilik restoran menumpuk piring kosong di meja tiga sahabat itu untuk menggantinya dengan yang bersih. "Kalian lama tidak makan bersama seperti ini," ujarnya begitu saja.

Tiga sosok itu berpandangan. "Maaf, Paman. Kau tahu—sibuk," Ino menjawab cerah.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kalian anak-anak muda selalu membuat iri," komentar si paman itu.

Shikamaru terkekeh. "Kami sudah tidak semuda itu, Paman. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai aku atau Chouji menyusul Ino." Shikamaru beralih memandang Chouji dengan seringai tipis. "Iya, kan, Chouji?"

Gurat kemerahan tampak di pipi gempal Chouji. "Shi—Shikamaru!"

Ino tertawa.

Paman pemilik restoran memandangi sosok tiga remaja—tidak, tiga dewasa—yang ceria itu. Menggelengkan kepala dengan kagum, sosok itu tidak menahan senyumnya. Mengambil botol _sake_ kosong di meja, pemilik restoran kali ini berujar sungguh-sungguh, "Kalian tumbuh menjadi _shinobi_ hebat. Asuma- _san_ pasti bangga dengan kalian bertiga."

Hening sesaat. Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji berpandangan sejenak sebelum saling menukar senyum tipis. "Tentu," Shikamaru menjawab. Paman pemilik restoran kemudian mengangguk puas dan meninggalkan meja.

Setelah itu, mendadak mereka bertiga merasa lelah untuk tertawa. Chouji tampak mengunyah potongan dagingnya dengan tidak secepat biasa. Ino tampak menggoyangkan lagi gelasnya sehingga blok es batu di dalam saling bergesekan dan menimbulkan denting. Shikamaru, di sisi lain, tampak termenung untuk sesuatu yang tertahan di bibirnya.

Ketika Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya dan mengeluarkan suara, baik Ino maupun Chouji sudah menatapnya. Dua sosok itu jelas telah mengamati Shikamaru dari balik aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang akhirnya Shikamaru ujarkan.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Chouji meletakkan garpunya, meraih tangan Shikamaru yang terkepal di atas meja, lalu menggenggamnya. Ino mengikuti, dan tersenyum.

Shikamaru merasa ragu, namun akhirnya menatap dua tangan yang bersatu di atas kepalan tangannya. Begitu saja, ia merasa benar-benar lega.

Ino memandang lembut segalanya dari mata _aqua_ jernihnya. "Berjanjilah kita tidak akan memerlukan hal seperti kemarin lagi," ia berujar pelan. Kedua sosok pemuda di dekatnya mengangguk tanpa suara.

Ketika paman pemilik restoran datang kembali dengan sebotol _sake_ dan sepiring daging tambahan, Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji tampak sudah tersenyum ceria.

"Bonus! Hadiah dariku untuk kalian yang sudah semakin dewasa dan meninggalkanku tua sendiri!" sahut si paman.

Chouji bersorak puas dan Ino tertawa hangat. Shikamaru, dari tempatnya, hanya tersenyum mengamati. Pemuda itu rasanya baru mengingat kembali, betapa banyak serpihan kebahagiaan yang selama ini menjadi bagian hidupnya.

Seseorang memang harus kehilangan terlebih dahulu untuk benar-benar menyadari apa yang mereka miliki.

Shikamaru hanya bersyukur, ia belum terlambat untuk menyadari sebelum benar-benar kehilangan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Temari menggigit apel segar di tangannya. Gadis berkuncir empat itu duduk di meja makan kayu dalam ruang apartemen sederhana milik Haruno Sakura. Tepatnya, Sakura baru saja mengundang Temari untuk menghabiskan sore ketika mereka tanpa sengaja berpapasan di jalan desa.

"Bagaimana harimu, Temari- _san_?" Sakura bertanya seraya menarik kursi di seberang Temari, menuang karton berisi jus wortel ke sepasang gelas bening di hadapannya.

"Cukup menyenangkan untuk mengelilingi seisi Konoha," Temari berujar penuh arti.

Sakura tertawa kecil, menyodorkan satu gelas kepada Temari dan menyibak helai merah jambunya sesaat. "Olahraga ringan akan baik untuk keadaanmu. Tapi aku tidak komentar soal keliling Konoha."

Temari tersenyum sebelum menghabiskan sisa apel di tangannya. Sakura memainkan gelasnya, tampak tidak terburu-buru untuk meneguk cairan kental berwarna oranye itu.

"Temari- _san_ ," Sakura memanggil. Temari meletakkan gelasnya, memandang gadis di depannya. "Apa Shikamaru sudah mengatakan sesuatu mengenai—" Sakura berhenti untuk mencari kata yang tepat, "—percakapan kalian waktu itu?"

Benar, Haruno Sakura nyaris mengetahui segalanya. Sejak Temari membiarkan dirinya melepaskan semua beban pikirannya—menangis di pelukan gadis itu, Sakura memastikan dirinya berada di garis yang tepat dalam masalah ini. Tidak terlalu ke dalam untuk menggali privasi, namun tidak juga ke luar dari tanggung jawab profesi. Sakura berdiri di antara itu, dan Temari mulai belajar terbiasa dengannya.

Temari ingat bahwa ia tidak banyak memiliki teman sesama wanita. Tigaperempat hidupnya sejauh ini diisi oleh dua adik laki-laki dan kesibukan sebagai _kunoichi_. Temari tidak keberatan membiarkan lebih banyak warna dalam seperempat lainnya. Merah jambu, mungkin pilihan yang bagus. Seperti sebuah awan merah muda berbentuk stroberi; dan Temari mencatat bahwa ia merasa nyaman.

Kembali pada percakapan, Temari menggeleng pelan. "Shikamaru belum mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tapi aku tahu ia merasa sedikit bersalah," jawabnya.

Tentu saja. Kata apa yang bisa diucapkan untuk seseorang yang sudah menyudutkan kekasihnya dalam pilihan tidak masuk akal di tengah kekalutan masalah?

_Konoha, atau Suna?_

Sejak hari di seminggu lalu, Shikamaru jelas mengenyahkan jauh-jauh pilihan itu. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Temari tahu. Temari tahu, Shikamaru memilih melawan—dan membuat pilihannya sendiri. Cukup dengan itu, Temari merasa bahwa keadaan di antara mereka benar-benar membaik.

Sakura memandang hangat gadis di depannya. "Temari- _san_ , cukup laporkan padaku jika Shikamaru mengatakan sesuatu yang sembarangan lagi." Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat. "Aku yang akan _menyadarkannya_."

Temari menyeringai. "Kau boleh menggunakan kipasku," candanya.

Dua gadis itu tertawa.

Haruno Sakura menikmati misinya. Ia telah mengatur beberapa perubahan sehingga Yamanaka Ino banyak menggantikannya bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia bekerja dengan beberapa perwakilan desa lain untuk menggantikan Temari dalam persiapan Pertemuan Aliansi. Ia mengunjungi Temari, memeriksa kesehatan gadis itu, melaporkan perkembangan dalam persiapan Pertemuan Aliansi, dan mengobrol banyak hal. Jika sebelumnya tidak, maka sekarang Sakura merasa begitu akrab dengan Temari.

Mungkin yang belum dilakukan Sakura hanyalah mengajak Temari bersenang-senang bertiga dengan Ino. Wanita, tetaplah wanita. Meski sibuk bekerja, sudah menikah, atau sedang hamil, wanita tetap memiliki waktu untuk menyenangkan diri mereka.

"Tapi aku serius, Temari- _san_ —" ujar Sakura setelah berhenti dari sesi olahraga wajah mereka. "Kau tidak boleh membiarkan dirimu tertekan, atau emosimu berantakan. Kau harus menjaga kondisi kejiwaanmu sebaik kondisi fisikmu."

Temari memberikan senyum singkat. "Aku tahu, Sakura- _sensei_ ," jawabnya.

Sakura membiarkan sederet tawa kecil meluncur lagi. Setelah meneguk setengah jus wortelnya, Sakura memandang Temari. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sebentar lagi usia kandunganmu memasuki bulan kedua," ia berujar.

Temari terdiam sejenak dan meletakkan satu tangan di _obi_ yang melilit pinggangnya. "Baik," ia menjawab. "Sejujurnya … aku merasa seperti sedang menyaksikan keajaiban terbaik dalam kehidupan—" ketika itu, Temari menatap perutnya, menyunggingkan senyum.

Haruno Sakura menyimpan ucapan bahagia dalam hatinya. Dalam satu titik, ia merasa begitu kagum dengan Shikamaru dan Temari. Terlepas dari segala masalah yang mengikat mereka, tidak sedikit pun terbesit penyesalan terpancar dari kedua sosok itu. Sakura bisa melihat bahwa apapun yang terjadi, di luar segalanya, Shikamaru dan Temari menginginkan kehidupan kecil itu. Karena itu, Sakura tahu bahwa kedua sosok itu tidak akan menyerah.

Kebahagiaan hanya ditutupi selapis luka realita. Dan jika Sakura, seperti saat ini, diberikan kesempatan untuk membantu menyembuhkan luka itu, maka ia akan melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Lagipula, Sakura tidak menjadi _ninja_ medis untuk tidak menyembuhkan _sesuatu_.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Sore tampak semakin merah. Istirahat siang berakhir beberapa jam lalu, dan penghuni ruangan persegi penuh buku itu telah kembali dalam posisi yang sama untuk beberapa hari terakhir. Hyuuga Neji menutup buku tebal yang ditekurinya. Hari kedelapan sejak misi mereka berjalan, sudah cukup banyak fakta hukum yang bisa dipelajarinya.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana menurutmu dengan catatan kasus ini?" ujarnya seraya menyodorkan segulung dokumen ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

Shikamaru membaca dokumen itu. Alisnya berkerut serius, dan ia tampak berpikir seraya meneliti setiap kata dalam tulisan di depannya. Setelah selesai dalam beberapa menit, Shikamaru meletakkan gulungan itu. "Kurasa ini bisa dijadikan bahan pembanding."

Neji mengangguk.

Dua pemuda itu duduk di sofa hijau lumut dalam ruangan kerja Shikamaru yang saat ini dipenuhi tumpukan buku dan dokumen. Haruno Sakura benar-benar mengerjakan tugasnya dengan luar biasa untuk menyediakan literatur referensi yang bisa mereka gunakan. Terlalu luar biasa, jika Shikamaru bisa berkomentar.

Shikamaru melirik jendela tunggal di dinding seberangnya, menemukan langit mulai berwarna keunguan penanda petang. Ia bangkit berdiri. "Kurasa hari ini cukup. Besok kita bisa mulai membahas kemungkinan bentuk amandemennya."

Hening. Neji memadang Shikamaru dengan mata peraknya. Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian, Neji menutup buku catatannya dan berujar pelan, "Keberatan kalau aku tetap di sini sebentar lagi?"

Shikamaru memutar tubuh, mengangkat satu alis ke arah Neji. Tidak biasanya Hyuuga Neji mengeluarkan nada bicara seperti itu—atau permintaan seaneh itu. Biasanya Neji cenderung pulang tepat waktu, dengan alasan sesuatu seperti kewajiban dalam klan.

Memutuskan bertanya, Shikamaru duduk kembali di samping Neji. "Ada masalah?"

Neji tampak memejamkan mata sejenak. "Aku tidak bisa mendefinisikannya semudah itu."

Shikamaru memberi jeda. "Keberatan jika berbagi?" tanyanya hati-hati. "Bagaimanapun kau sudah membantuku selama—masalahku ini."

Neji memandang sosok Shikamaru dan memberikan senyum tipis. "Tidak seharusnya aku membawa urusan pribadi dalam misi. Terutama ketika aku sedang dalam misi menyelesaikan masalah seseorang—" ia bicara dengan nada seriusnya yang biasa.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. "Kau lupa bahwa membawa urusan pribadi dalam misi baru saja dilegalkan untuk _beberapa_ kasus."

Pemuda bermata perak tertawa kecil; berbincang dengan Nara Shikamaru memang selalu menjadi kegiatan yang menarik dan tidak membosankan. Lagipula, tidak banyak orang yang bisa bercakap-cakap dengan santai atau memahami isi kepala seorang Hyuuga Neji. Shikamaru hanya satu di antara sedikit bukan kebanyakan orang itu.

"Sebenarnya semua ini dimulai sudah agak lama," Neji memulai. "Namun setidaknya baru semalam berlalu sejak segalanya benar-benar diputuskan." Tangan Neji bergerak merapihkan dokumen-dokumen di meja sebelum meneruskan bicaranya, "Rasanya baru beberapa waktu lalu aku mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'melawan takdir' kepadamu. Sungguh ironis bahwa pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa menggunakan saranku sendiri."

Shikamaru tidak menyela. Bahkan ketika keheningan sesaat mewarnai ruangan itu. Lalu, saat sepasang mata perak Neji memandang lekat padanya, Shikamaru menunggu.

"Aku resmi ditunangkan dengan Hinata- _sama_."

Baiklah, jika kedua mata Shikamaru tidak membulat sedikit, maka pasti alis pemuda itu terangkat. Itu berita yang cukup … mengejutkan. Namun Shikamaru tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Neji mengulaskan senyum getir. "Dulu, Naruto pernah menjanjikan perubahan klan Hyuuga kepadaku. Ketika itu, segalanya terlihat pada tempatnya." Jeda. "Namun ternyata, realita memberikan efek samping yang cukup menyulitkan—"

Neji menghela nafas panjang. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyandarkan tubuh ke sandaran sofa hijau lumut dan memandang langit-langit ruang persegi di atasnya. Shikamaru, tanpa sadar mengarahkan matanya pada lantai di bawah kakinya—termenung.

"Selalu dibutuhkan pengorbanan untuk suatu perubahan," suara Neji bergema.

Nara Shikamaru mengunci mulutnya. Hyuuga Neji tidak mengharapkan tanggapan atau saran—ia hanya merasa ingin bicara. Lagipula, seandainya pun Neji mengharapkannya, Shikamaru tidak yakin bisa memberikan satu.

Sesuatu dalam kalimat terakhir Neji seperti baru saja membangkitkan percik kecil kegelisahan di sudut terdalam diri Shikamaru. Rasanya seperti sesuatu baru saja menghapus seluruh tawa yang dilaluinya hari ini. Saat itu, Shikamaru tidak menahan diri untuk berharap bahwa situasi yang membaik ini akan bertahan selama mungkin.

Sayangnya, untuk beberapa alasan, Shikamaru merasa tidak yakin dengan harapan itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apakah saya baru saja merusak suasana? Dan, tenang saja, ini bukan tentang Neji—ini masih tentang Shikamaru *kedip*.
> 
> Tidak lupa: Otanjoubi omedettou, Nara Shikamaru. Tahun ini akhirnya hanya update chapter terbaru Ujung Mimpi. Tepat setahun yang lalu karya ini saya publish di FFn. Sungguh tidak terasa :) Tampak seperti manga Naruto bisa berakhir kapan saja dalam waktu dekat. Tahun ini wish-nya saya ganti jadi supaya masih bisa menikmati awesomeness Nara Shikamaru sampai tahun depan. Akan sangat luar biasa jika tahun depan saya bisa mem-publish sesuatu untuk Shikamaru.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	13. Celah

Nyaris tepat, keraguan Shikamaru mulai menyeruak.

Dua minggu yang lain berlalu tanpa bisa dihentikan. Segalanya memang seperti bertambah baik, namun kali itu Shikamaru memilih melebur konsentrasinya dalam satu hal. Dari setiap hari pertemuan dengan Temari, lambat laun berkurang, hingga menyentuh titik lima hari ketika itu.

Shikamaru tidak bermaksud negatif, tapi ia merasa membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk menyusun segalanya. Bersama Hyuuga Neji, Shikamaru mencoba merancang segalanya sebaik mungkin.

Shikamaru tidak menyinggung mengenai masalah Neji. Shikamaru cukup mengenal Neji untuk membedakan saat-saat di mana pemuda itu ingin berbincang atau sekedar bercerita. Malam itu, Neji memilih opsi yang kedua, dan Shikamaru menghargainya. Jadi, kedua pemuda itu bertahan dengan profesionalisme dan bekerja sungguh-sungguh.

Ketika Shikamaru meletakkan alat tulisnya dan menghela nafas, waktu yang tersisa sebelum Pertemuan Aliansi adalah genap satu minggu. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskan untuk ketentuan bagian ini," Shikamaru bersuara. Sejujurnya, ia mulai sedikit frustasi.

Neji mengangkat wajah dari _draft_ materi yang belum rampung, memandang Shikamaru yang tampak kusut. "Belum ada yang memuaskan?"

Diam yang diberikan Shikamaru bisa diartikan sebagai kata tepat.

Shikamaru dan Neji bekerja dalam sebuah tata aturan mengenai pernikahan antardesa _ninja_. Sejauh ini, mereka berhasil merumuskan amandemen ideal menurut mereka, dan sudah mencatat tak kurang dari puluhan ketentuan yang akan berhubungan langsung jika amandemen itu dilakukan. Neji mengambil tugas untuk memeriksa segala tata aturan dasar yang berhubungan dengan hukum umum—memastikan tidak ada satu bagian pun dari _draft_ amandemen yang melanggar atau mengiris aturan lain. Shikamaru, selebihnya, mengambil tugas merancang bentuk perubahan terbaik dari tata aturan yang sudah menjeratnya dalam masalah itu.

Baiklah, jika belum, maka bisa dikatakan akan menjerat. Cepat atau lambat.

Waktu mereka tinggal sedikit, dan bagian tersulit dari amandemen aturan pernikahan itu belum tampak cerah. Shikamaru mengurut sedikit pelipisnya. Entah berapa malam sudah ia menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca, mencorat-coret, dan membayangkan. Bahkan dengan tingkat intelegensinya yang disebut-sebut sebagai satu dari seratus ribu kelahiran itu, Shikamaru tidak bisa mendekati kata perubahan.

Seperti yang Neji katakan ketika pertama kali membaca keseluruhan aturan itu, "Bagian yang akan menyita banyak perhatian adalah bagian akhir ketentuan." Neji memang benar. Pemuda Hyuuga itu tidak bekerja di Divisi Hukum Konoha selama dua tahun untuk meyakinkan Shikamaru bahwa mereka benar-benar bisa mengamandemen _keseluruhan_ aturan.

Sekarang, tanpa bisa ditunda lagi, Shikamaru harus menghadapi bagian itu. Bagian itulah yang merinci _konsekuensi_ dari suatu pernikahan antardesa _ninja_ —bagian yang menjadi pusat masalah Shikamaru selama dua bulan terakhir bersama Temari.

Neji tampak meninggalkan kegiatan membacanya dan mendekati meja Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, kita akan memiliki banyak masalah jika poin konsekuensi ini dirombak seluruhnya," Neji bicara, mencoba terdengar tenang. "Setidaknya, kita akan membutuhkan koreksi silang dengan aturan-aturan klan yang dimiliki empat desa lain."

Shikamaru meraih alat tulisnya dan mencoret beberapa kata. "Aku tahu. Lebih buruk lagi, kita memiliki kemungkinan di atas delapan puluh persen untuk keseluruhan amandemen ditolak akibat poin ini." Shikamaru mengetuk-ngetuk baris kalimat yang dimaksudnya.

Neji menarik kursi kayu di dekat dinding dan duduk di hadapan meja kerja Shikamaru. "Dari perspektif mana pun dalam dunia _shinobi_ , aturan ini nyaris seperti sebuah aturan nonverbal," ia berujar hati-hati. Shikamaru tidak menjawab, dan Neji melanjutkan, "Bisa kukatakan, setidaknya Aliansi Lima Desa Ninja yang sekarang belum cukup saling percaya untuk mengambil resiko dari aturan itu."

Shikamaru menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursinya. "Itulah masalahnya. Tidak cukup waktu untuk _menunggu_ mereka saling percaya," ia berujar getir.

Diam.

Dua pemuda itu tidak benar-benar memiliki pendapat yang tampak baik dan tidak memiliki celah untuk diserang. Poin terakhir itu adalah salah satu syarat mutlak dari suatu aturan hukum. Apalagi, dalam kasus ini, yang dibicarakan adalah _amandemen_ suatu aturan hukum. Amandemen seharusnya berupa perubahan menuju yang _lebih baik_. Celah jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditoleransi.

Shikamaru hampir ingin bertanya-tanya mengapa ia pernah merasa sanggup melawan. Bayangan mengenai hal-hal emosional yang sudah dilaluinya dalam masalah ini mulai berputar. Apa pun, tampaknya realita belum sudi memberi celah bagi kesungguhan untuk menemukan keajaiban.

Akan tetapi, kalau pun Shikamaru memang harus menyerah, maka tidak sekarang; seharusnya ia melakukannya sejak awal. Dan karena ia sudah berada di titik sejauh ini, Shikamaru merasa bahwa menyerah dan berhenti akan jauh lebih merepotkan daripada melanjutkan.

"Mungkin kita harus merundingkan perkembangan ini dengan Naruto," Neji bersuara, memecahkan keheningan beberapa menit itu.

Shikamaru mengangkat tubuhnya dengan lambat dari kursinya. Ia mendesah pelan. "Sebaiknya begitu," sahutnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Namikaze Naruto mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tampak mengerti. Hokage berambut pirang itu menganggukkan kepala hampir pada setiap kali Hyuuga Neji menarik nafas di sela penjelasan panjangnya tentang keseluruhan pekerjaan yang sudah dilakukan selama tiga minggu terakhir. Ketika selesai, Uchiha Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan dan bergumam sesuatu seperti ' _usuratonkachi'_.

"—Singkatnya, yang menjadi hambatan terakhir adalah mengenai poin konsekuensi aturan," Neji menutup. "Kami mencoba beberapa kemungkinan, namun celah yang ditimbulkan terlalu mencolok dan mudah dijatuhkan."

Jika tidak mengetahui itu semua adalah istilah hukum, Naruto pasti mengira kalimat terakhir Neji berhubungan dengan suatu misi rahasia tingkat A. Setidaknya, Naruto cukup memahami kesulitan yang dimaksud Shikamaru dan Neji. "Lalu bagaimana usulnya?" Naruto bertanya.

Haruno Sakura menyela dengan sedikit pukulan di kepala pirang Naruto. " _Baka_! Justru itulah yang ingin mereka tanya!"

Naruto mengaduh pelan dan menggerutu. "Maksudku, apa kalian punya usulan mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan?" Naruto bicara, mengamati bahwa dua pemuda di depannya tampak tetap serius.

Shikamaru membuka suara, "Kami datang untuk mencari itu." Pemuda berambut hitam itu memandang Sang Hokage. "Sebagai Hokage, kau memiliki pengetahuan dan insting yang lebih kuat mengenai keseluruhan Aliansi."

Ruang kerja Hokage itu senyap. Sakura dan Sasuke melempar pandangan pada sosok Naruto yang tampak mendekap kedua tangan di dada dan berpikir keras. Shikamaru dan Neji masih berdiri di hadapan meja kerja pemuda pirang itu, menunggu.

"Tiga minggu terakhir aku sudah mencoba menemui beberapa tetua desa," Naruto akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa menit diam. "Yah … sulit membuat mereka bicara," ia berkomentar. "Sekali pun aku berhasil membuat mereka bicara, perkataan mereka tidak cukup meyenangkan untuk dijadikan referensi bantuan."

Shikamaru menghela nafas pendek. Ia sudah menduganya.

Naruto menatap dua sosok di depannya dengan pandangan menyesal. "Maaf aku tidak banyak menolong dalam hal itu," gumamnya. "Tapi, satu-satunya cara untuk membuat mereka diam, adalah dengan mendapatkan persetujuan amandemen dalam Pertemuan Aliansi," ia berujar.

Neji menyela, "Masalahnya sekarang, adalah kemungkinan persetujuan amandemen itu akan sedikit kecil. Mengingat masalah pada poin terpenting dari aturan itu belum terpecahkan. Dengan berbagai variasi kemungkinan yang sudah kami susun, tetap saja, tidak cukup baik."

Naruto mengangguk. Shikamaru melanjutkan ucapan rekan kerjanya, "Sebenarnya, kami sudah menyusun beberapa kemungkinan paling mendekati masuk akal. Tapi untuk memutuskannya, kami kesulitan. Kami memutuskan meminta pendapat—" jeda sedikit, "—kalian." Shikamaru memandang Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Coba kudengar," Naruto menyahut.

Shikamaru dan Neji saling menukar pandang sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Aku akan menjelaskan segalanya dari awal terlebih dahulu." Neji mengulurkan sebuah gulungan hijau ke arah Naruto. Shikamaru menarik nafas ketika Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke mengamati isi gulungan, lalu ia mulai menjabarkan, "Konsekuensi yang menjadi masalah ini adalah konsekuensi dari suatu kasus pernikahan antar dua _shinobi_ yang berasal dari desa _ninja_ yang berbeda. Karena kedua pihak merupakan _shinobi_ , maka untuk menikah secara legal dan menetap di salah satu desa, dibutuhkan konsekuensi seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui."

"Salah satu pihak harus mengalah dengan meninggalkan desanya untuk selamanya, serta bersedia dicabut statusnya sebagai _shinobi_ ," Sakura menyela.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Permasalahan utama dari konsekuensi itu ada pada dua titik. Pertama, keputusan untuk 'membuang' salah satu pihak dari desa yang ditinggalkannya. Artinya, pelaku akan memperoleh status kependudukan dari desa pasangannya, dengan bayaran kehilangan status kependudukan dari desanya yang lama. Fakta tersebut menimbulkan konsekuensi kedua: pencabutan status _shinobi_ untuk pihak yang 'terbuang', di mana pelaku tidak bisa lagi mengambil profesi sebagai _ninja_ baik di desanya yang lama, maupun di desa pasangannya." Shikamaru memandang Naruto. "Sampai di sini, jelas?"

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Lanjutkan," pintanya.

Kali ini, Neji mengambil suara, "Sampai pada fakta itu, kami mencoba menemukan poin masalah yang paling membutuhkan perubahan. Setelah membaca beberapa referensi dan mempertimbangkan efek jangka panjang, aku dan Shikamaru setuju bahwa poin itu adalah mengenai 'pembuangan' salah satu pihak yang memutuskan menetap di desa pasangannya."

Uchiha Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang pembicaraan itu, memutuskan mengeluarkan penjelasan kepada Sang Hokage yang tampak kurang begitu paham. "Poin 'pembuangan' itu pada akhirnya adalah yang menyebabkan konsekuensi kedua, mengenai pencabutan status _shinobi_. Jika seseorang sudah dibuang dari desanya, status _shinobi_ yang dimilikinya tidak lagi legal. Mudahnya, seperti _missing-nin_. Efek berantainya, desa yang dituju oleh seseorang tersebut tidak begitu saja menghadiahkan status _shinobi_ baru, meskipun orang tersebut mungkin sudah benar-benar 'dibuang' dari desanya yang lama," Sasuke bicara.

Neji memandang Sasuke dan memberikan senyum tipis. "Tepat," komentarnya.

"Jika desa yang baru bersedia memberikan status _shinobi_ bagi pihak terbuang tersebut, maka keseluruhan aturan ini sebenarnya tidak begitu menyulitkan," Shikamaru menjelaskan. "Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, masalahnya adalah desa mana pun tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu."

"Respon standar untuk proteksi rahasia desa," gumam Naruto.

"Benar. Itu yang pernah kukatakan beberapa waktu sebelumnya," ujar Shikamaru kepada pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. "Resikonya terlalu besar. Tingkat kepercayaan antardesa dalam Aliansi yang sekarang, belum cukup kuat untuk resiko sebesar itu."

Hening.

Semua mata tampak tertuju pada Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak menopang dagu dengan dua tangan dan menerawangkan pandangan. "Kalian benar," ia berujar pelan. "Sulit mengakuinya, tapi memang itulah faktanya. Kondisi Aliansi yang baru terbentuk lima tahun ini tidak cukup kuat untuk saling mempercayai sejauh itu."

"Kenangan akan perang di masa lalu membuat tingkat kewaspadaan terlalu tinggi," Sasuke menambahkan.

Shikamaru memandang serius. "Mungkin semua itu memang benar. Namun aku dan Neji tetap berusaha mencari celah dari fakta-fakta yang ada. Dan, kalian bisa lihat," Shikamaru merogoh kantungnya dan mengulurkan satu gulungan lain yang identik dengan gulungan di meja kerja Naruto, "kami berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk masalah ini."

Tiga pasang mata mengamati gulungan baru di depan mereka. Di sana, tertulis _draft_ kasar mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dibicarakan Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Neji.

"Hal-hal itu sudah yang paling memungkinkan. Hanya tinggal menentukan mana yang paling bisa diaplikasikan," ujar Neji.

Shikamaru mengoreksi, "Tepatnya, yang paling bisa digunakan untuk meyakinkan empat Kage lain sehingga menyetujui keseluruhan amandemen sebelum poin itu."

Haruno Sakura memandangi tulisan tangan di gulungan dengan mata hijaunya. Beberapa saat, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Jika dua jenius itu begitu kesulitan untuk sekedar melakukan pilihan, maka ia jelas tidak akan sanggup untuk bahkan memberi komentar.

Semua ini terlalu rumit.

Namun Namikaze Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dengan serius. Rokudaime Hokage itu mengamati isi gulungan di hadapannya. Untuk beberapa waktu, Naruto merasa bahwa kemungkinan yang disebutkan Shikamaru dan Neji memang kecil. Tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin.

Mendadak Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sedikit mengejutkan empat sosok lain di ruangan itu. Kemudian, Naruto memandang lurus Shikamaru dengan mata biru jernihnya. "Ayo kita lakukan," sahutnya seraya menyeringai. "Kita bisa melakukannya."

Shikamaru tertegun. Logikanya ingin mengomentari bahwa semuanya tidak semudah itu—ia sudah menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Tapi, sesuatu di hati pemuda itu bergolak. Pandangan lurus Namikaze Naruto memancarkan sinar keyakinan yang kuat.

Itu cukup untuk membuat Nara Shikamaru, untuk sejenak, berpikir bahwa keyakinan mungkin akan bisa memberi celah bagi _keajaiban_.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Temari membiarkan langkahnya mengayun tenang di sepanjang jalan desa Konoha. Itu adalah sore harinya yang biasa, dimana ia menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan— _olahraga ringan_ jika dalam istilah Haruno Sakura.

Sudah beberapa hari terakhir Temari tidak bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Gadis itu tidak keberatan, sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun, Temari paham bahwa Shikamaru sedang berusaha untuk bersungguh-sungguh mengerjakan misinya. Atau, _yah_ , bersungguh-sungguh memperjuangkan _nasib_ mereka.

"Temari- _san_?" Suara Yamanaka Ino membuyarkan lamunan Temari.

Benar, Temari sore ini ditemani oleh Ino. Sebenarnya, mereka lagi-lagi berpapasan di jalan dekat toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu seperti itu, Temari berujung membongkar rahasianya kepada Ino. _Ninja_ medis itu baru saja selesai dari _shift_ sorenya di Rumah Sakit Konoha, dan memutuskan menemani Temari. Lagipula, cerita Ino, Sai masih belum pulang dari misi _Anbu_ -nya.

"Temari- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya dan berdiri di hadapan Temari.

Temari mengangguk kecil dan memaksakan senyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja," sahut gadis itu seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ino memperhatikan gadis pirang berkuncir empat di sampingnya, ia menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengamati bagian perut gadis itu. " _Na_ , Temari- _san_ , menurutku perutmu belum tampak mencolok," Ino bicara dengan sedikit berbisik.

Temari mengangkat satu alis, menatap Ino. Kemudian gadis itu meletakkan satu tangan di lilitan _obi_ berwarna hijau toska yang dikenakannya. Ia tersenyum hambar. "Sakura bilang tubuhku punya kecenderungan pembesaran rongga perut yang cukup mencolok jika hamil. Tapi, kata Sakura, itu akan mulai mencolok setelah usia sampai tiga bulan kehamilan."

"Eh? Tapi bukankah sekarang sudah hampir tiga bulan?"

Temari mengelus perutnya. "Begitulah. Sejujurnya, aku mulai kesulitan mengenakan _obi_. Kau tahu, tampaknya aku menjadi sedikit lebih _gemuk_ ," Temari berbisik.

Ino mengernyit. "Apa kehamilan selalu memberi efek samping seperti itu?" Ia mendesah. "Aku jadi ragu untuk ingin hamil cepat-cepat."

Temari tertawa. "Kita ini _kunoichi_ , Ino," sahutnya. "Dengan cepat, aktivitas pekerjaan bisa mengembalikan bentuk tubuh kita—seharusnya."

Ino mengerang. "Tetap saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi."

Temari menggeleng pelan. Meski ia juga adalah seorang wanita, ia bukan termasuk kelompok wanita yang terlalu memikirkan penampilan fisik. Dan Temari yakin bahwa itu adalah salah satu titik yang membuat Shikamaru bertahan di sisinya selama tahun-tahun hubungan mereka.

Lamunan Temari terhenti ketika mendengar desah panjang Ino yang menerawang memandang langit yang mulai bergurat keemasan. "Ah …," gumam gadis itu. "Padahal sejujurnya aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak bersamaan dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji."

Langkah Temari melambat sementara mengamati Ino bicara. Dua gadis semampai itu telah berjalan hingga kemegahan gerbang desa Konoha mulai tampak di pantulan mata mereka. "Tapi, Chouji tampaknya baru akan menikah tahun depan," Ino melanjutkan. "Sementara aku dan Sai juga agaknya belum siap untuk langsung memiliki anak."

Temari menyimpan lengkung hambar di bibirnya dalam diam. Jauh di sudut hati, gadis itu merasa sedikit tertusuk. Temari mengenal Yamanaka Ino, dan kepribadian umum gadis itu. Tetap saja, fakta yang diujarkan Ino membuat Temari merasa seperti _iri_. Temari, juga—jika bisa, pasti memilih untuk menjalani kehidupan berkeluarganya dengan tempo _lambat_.

Tapi Temari sudah tidak bisa, kan?

Ino memberikan pandangan tulus ketika melanjutkan bicaranya, "Sejak anak-anak aku selalu berpikir bahwa trio Ino-Shika-Chou akan bertahan sepanjang masa. Aku selalu bermimpi melihat Ino-Shika-Chou generasi berikutnya di desa ini."

Temari tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon segalanya.

"Maaf—" Akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar.

Ino membulatkan matanya dan dengan sigap menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu, Temari-san," ia berujar dengan nada menyesal. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Maksudku hanyalah—uh …."

Temari tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengerti, Ino. Bagaimanapun, aku juga mengambil peran dalam menghancurkan mimpimu," Temari bersuara lambat.

Ino terdiam. Ino sudah paham—jauh sebelumnya, bahwa mimpi kanak-kanak terkadang memang hanya menjadi goresan krayon dalam lukisan minyak kehidupan. Menyakitkan, tapi Ino sudah mengerti dan memahami segalanya dengan baik.

Mungkin, Ino pernah kalah sebelumnya. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia tidak ingin menyerahkan mimpi indahnya pada realita. Ino tahu, segalanya masih mungkin. Karena itu, perlahan Ino menggenggam tangan Temari dengan erat—seperti membagi empatinya dengan jelas. "Belum, Temari- _san_ ," ujarnya. Ino mengembangkan senyum manisnya. "Kita masih mungkin untuk menjalani masa kehamilan bersama-sama. Berikutnya."

Sepasang _turquoise_ Temari melebar, mencatat senyum sungguh-sungguh dari Ino di depannya. Kemudian, dalam beberapa detik, Temari membalas genggaman Ino dan tersenyum hangat. " _Arigatou_ , Ino."

Ino tertawa kecil. "Aku akan menunggumu. Dan akan kupastikan Sakura juga _terlibat_ bersama kita," ia mengerling, "Lee hanya perlu _sedikit_ dorongan untuk akhirnya benar-benar melamar."

Temari membalas tawa itu dengan renyah. Gadis itu membiarkan Ino berdiri di depannya dan menggumamkan beberapa lelucon segarnya.

Temari merasa tenang. Waktu yang sudah berlalu selama beberapa minggu terakhir di Desa Konoha membuat Temari merasa kenyamanan dan kehangatan memeluknya. Katakan ia gila, tapi Temari memang nyaris merasa seperti di _rumah_.

Semuanya hening ketika mendadak Temari menemukan mata _aqua_ Ino membulat di hadapannya. Gadis itu tampak terkejut, entah melihat pemandangan apa jauh di belakang tubuh Temari yang dilatari warna hijau gerbang desa.

"Astaga—" Ino menutup mulutnya tanpa sadar.

Tiba-tiba saja Temari merasakan firasat tidak enak menyergap punggungnya. Untuk suatu alasan, Temari merasa ragu untuk memutar tubuh dan menemukan apa pun yang membuat Ino terkejut. Telinga tajam Temari menangkap langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekat dan Temari merasa semakin ganjil.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Temari memberanikan diri untuk memutar tubuhnya dengan lambat.

Kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan tahun terakhir, Temari merasakan kembali ketakutan lama ketika menemukan sosok berambut merah bata yang melangkah mendekatinya.

" _Gaara_ —" Temari berbisik parau.

**.**

**#**

**.**


	14. Permohonan

Pemuda berambut merah bata dengan pakaian berwarna senada duduk dengan tenang di sofa ruang kerja Hokage. Namikaze Naruto memberikan senyum cerianya yang agak dibuat-buat. Pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk tepat berseberangan dengan pemimpin muda Desa Suna.

"Aku tidak tahu kau datang secepat ini, Gaara," ujar Naruto. "Pertemuan Aliansi masih minggu depan. Kukira seperti rencana sebelumnya, kau akan datang tiga hari sebelum pertemuan?" Naruto menyodorkan teh panas yang baru saja diantarkan Sakura ke hadapan Gaara.

"Aku sudah mengirim surat bahwa aku akan datang lebih cepat. Ada hal-hal yang perlu kita bicarakan," Gaara melirik sosok kakak perempuannya yang mematung di dekat pintu.

Naruto tertawa canggung. "Be—begitu? Mungkin elangnya tersesat?"

Gaara memandangi Naruto. "Tidak mungkin," jawabnya singkat.

Naruto menelan ludah.

Suasana di ruang kerja Hokage itu sedikit tegang sejak Sang Kazekage, Gaara, menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Ditemani Temari yang berpapasan di gerbang Konoha, Gaara, yang datang bersama Kankurou, segera menuju ke gedung Hokage.

Temari, selama proses itu, hanya bisa mati-matian menahan kegelisahannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Gaara secepat _ini_. Tepat ketika ia dan Shikamaru _belum_ membicarakan apa pun mengenai rencana mereka menghadapi Gaara.

Haruno Sakura berdiri di samping Temari, mencoba memberi dukungan tanpa suara bagi wanita itu. Uchiha Sasuke keluar beberapa waktu lalu, bersama dengan Hyuuga Neji dan—untungnya—Nara Shikamaru. Sakura tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru dan Temari bertemu dengan Gaara dalam satu ruangan yang sama—dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

Kankurou mengamati Temari dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu membuka suara, "Hanya perasaanku saja atau kau tampak sedikit lebih _gemuk_?"

Temari yang terkejut dapat segera menguasai diri dan memandang tajam adiknya yang berpakaian hitam. "Kau minta diterbangkan keluar Konoha atau apa, Kankurou?" jawabnya.

Kankurou mengernyit. "Tidak perlu semarah itu—aku hanya mengungkapkan opiniku," sahutnya.

Temari menggerutu. "Etikamu terhadap wanita _nol besar_ , Kankurou."

Kankurou hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sakura mengawasi semua itu. Dari tempatnya, ia bisa merasakan Temari yang menggerak-gerakan bola matanya tidak nyaman. Gadis itu gelisah—sangat. Sakura merasa kondisi ini tidak baik. Temari bisa merasa tertekan dalam situasi tidak diduga seperti ini—jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk kehamilannya.

Mungkin Sakura harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Eh—jadi, apa yang ingin dibicarakan lebih awal, Gaara?" Naruto memecahkan keheningan dan memandangi sosok berambut merah bata yang duduk tenang di hadapannya.

Gaara melirik Temari yang terdiam. Beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara, "Aku perlu satu orang lagi di sini."

Temari menggigit bibirnya. Tidak salah lagi, Gaara ingin membicarakan mengenai hal _itu_. Pembicaraan yang terputus tidak nyaman ketika Temari akan berangkat ke Konoha nyaris dua bulan lalu.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Tanpa sadar Temari menahan nafas. Ia tidak siap dengan semua ini. Tidak dengan kondisinya yang seperti _sekarang_.

Gaara bersuara, "Ini tentang—"

"—Naruto," Sakura menyela.

Dua pasang mata Kage muda berakhir di gadis berambut merah jambu. "Sakura- _chan_ , ada apa?" Naruto bertanya.

Sakura memberikan senyum sopan. "Maaf memotong, tapi bolehkah aku dan Temari- _san_ pergi? Ada administrasi Pertemuan Aliansi yang perlu kami selesaikan," ujarnya.

"Ah—" Naruto menangkap pandangan penuh arti Sakura. "—tentu saja. Kebetulan aku dan Gaara akan membicarakan—" Naruto melirik Temari. "—sesuatu yang _penting_." Naruto memberikan senyum cerahnya dan memandang Gaara. "Tidak apa-apa kan, Gaara? Kurasa kau bisa bertemu Temari- _san_ di penginapan nanti."

Gaara mengamati Naruto beberapa saat, seolah menyadari sesuatu yang sedang berusaha ditutupi di ruangan itu. Kemudian pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu menjawab, "Baiklah."

Sakura tersenyum puas. "Kami permisi," ujarnya seraya menarik lengan Temari dan membawa gadis itu keluar dari ruang kerja Hokage dengan diiringi tatapan Kankurou.

Naruto diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega. Wajah Temari yang khawatir itu membuatnya sedikit panik. Dan apa pun yang ingin dibicarakan Gaara tampak berhubungan dengan Temari—Naruto juga jadi sedikit _khawatir_.

Setelah menyeruput teh untuk menenangkan diri, Naruto kembali pada pemuda di depannya. "Jadi, apa maksudnya, Gaara?"

Kankurou, sementara itu, memutuskan bersandar di dinding dekat jendela dan mengamati jalan desa Konoha yang tampak dari sana. Gaara tampak tidak berniat menyingkirkan Kankurou dari ruangan itu, jadi Naruto tidak berkomentar.

Gaara berbicara, "Sebelumnya, kurasa memang kita perlu bicara berdua terlebih dahulu."

Naruto merasakan firasat yang agak tidak enak. Pemuda pirang itu mencoba mengalihkan kegugupan dengan memindahkan dokumen-dokumen yang tercecer di mejanya ke lantai. "Tentang apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan usaha tenang.

Gaara memberi jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya bicara dengan tegas, "Tentang hubungan kakakku dengan Nara Shikamaru."

Naruto menjatuhkan dokumennya begitu saja. Mata safir pemuda itu membulat.

Kenapa insting dan firasatnya harus tajam di saat seperti _ini_?

Namikaze Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum hambar. Tidak ada gunanya pura-pura tidak tahu pada seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Sekarang Naruto hanya bisa berdoa agar Gaara tidak menduga segalanya sampai sejauh _itu_.

Karena kalau sampai tahu, Naruto ragu Shikamaru akan bisa hadir pada Pertemuan Aliansi dengan _utuh_.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Nara Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa lumut ruang kerjanya yang dipenuhi dokumen. Pemuda itu memandangi kertas _draft_ materi di tangannya. Corat coret di sana-sini menandakan hasil pertemuannya dengan Hokage, dan masukan dari Haruno Sakura serta Uchiha Sasuke.

Hal terakhir yang ingin diketahuinya adalah kedatangan Gaara yang lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya sedikit. Situasi selalu bertambah kacau setiap kali Shikamaru memeriksa bahwa segalanya membaik.

Hyuuga Neji memandang rekannya dari balik tumpukan dokumen di meja kayu. Pemuda bermata keperakan itu baru saja akan mengujarkan sesuatu ketika pintu ruang kerja Shikamaru terbuka.

Haruno Sakura—dan Temari. Keduanya terlihat cemas. Tidak perlu memiliki _byakugan_ untuk menyadari hal itu. Terutama si gadis berkuncir empat.

"Temari?" Shikamaru selesai dengan dokumen di tangannya. Pemuda itu menangkap jelas sorot kecemasan dari mata _turquoise_ gadis di depan pintunya.

Temari memajukan langkahnya dan membuka bibir, hendak mengatakan sesuatu—dan gadis itu tampak _panik_.

Tepat ketika Hyuuga Neji mendahuluinya. "Sakura—" panggilnya.

"Ya?" Sakura memandang Neji.

Neji melambaikan beberapa kertas di tangannya. "Aku butuh data mengenai masalah ini. Bisa bantu aku mencari arsipnya?"

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengangguk mengerti beberapa saat kemudian. Sebelum keluar, gadis itu memberikan senyuman tipis ke arah Temari.

"Shikamaru—kurasa kita bisa melanjutkannya besok." Neji memandang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengenali tatapan itu. Ia bergantian menatap Neji dan Sakura, lalu berujar pelan, "Baiklah." Itu seperti permohonan tanpa suara dari Shikamaru, dan Neji mengerti.

Pintu ditutup, meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan Temari dalam ruang kerjanya.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas dan meletakkan kertas-kertasnya di meja kayu. Kemudian pemuda itu memandang Temari. "Sampai kapan mau berdiri saja?" ujarnya. "Duduklah." Ia memberi isyarat di ruang kosong sofa lumutnya.

Temari tanpa suara menuruti pemuda itu.

Satuan waktu berikutnya dihabiskan dengan keheningan. Temari tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran khawatirnya mengenai segala situasi. Gadis itu meremas-remas _kimono_ -nya. Bukan seperti Temari takut dengan kehadiran Gaara dan Kankurou. Temari hanya tidak siap—bagaimanapun ia dan Shikamaru belum merencanakan apa-apa mengenai semua ini.

Sebelum Temari selesai dengan pikirannya, tangan hangat Shikamaru begitu saja menggenggamnya.

"Shika—" Temari tercekat.

"—Bodoh. Jangan bersikap seperti segalanya sudah berakhir begitu," Shikamaru menyela. Pemuda itu menatap Temari. "Tenanglah, Temari."

Temari membuka bibirnya, namun tidak ada yang keluar. Temari bisa melihat gurat kecemasan yang sama. Temari tahu bahwa pemuda itu mencoba kuat dan memprioritaskan perhatian pada dirinya.

Dan Temari membenamkan wajahnya di dada Shikamaru.

Bukan salah Temari kalau begitu saja ia menjadi sentimentil. Semua ini adalah situasi yang membuat hidupnya seperti terhuyung oleh badai pasir. Detik awal seperti baik-baik saja, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah tidak bisa melihat apa pun.

Shikamaru membelai perlahan kepala Temari. Pemuda itu tidak berkata-kata, namun membiarkan emosinya mengalir dengan memeluk erat Temari dalam dekapannya.

Temari tidak ingin menangis. Sungguh. Ini bukan hal yang perlu ditangisi—dan menangis tidak menyelesaikan segalanya. Namun sentuhan Shikamaru terlalu hangat—dan itu meruntuhkan segalanya.

"Maaf—Temari," Shikamaru berbisik, menyembunyikan gemertak giginya. Pemuda itu marah pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk segala kekacauan ini, untuk air mata yang diteteskan gadis di pelukannya.

"Shikamaru—aku—" Temari terisak. Ia benci menjadi lemah seperti ini. Namun Temari tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa Shikamaru membalas pelukannya. Shikamaru mencoba menguatkannya.

"Kita bisa melalui ini—" itu seperti ucapan bagi dirinya sendiri, tapi Shikamaru tidak peduli.

Mereka membagi kekhawatiran itu bersama. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, mereka hanya bisa saling menguatkan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Namikaze Naruto selesai dengan penjelasannya, dan menunggu reaksi Gaara yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan ekspresi tidak tertebak.

"Uh—Gaara?"

Gaara menghela nafas. Kankurou, di dekat jendela, sudah berpindah duduk di samping Gaara sejak Naruto mencoba menjelaskan mengenai Nara Shikamaru. Tepat, dua bersaudara Desa Suna itu baru saja mengintrogasi Naruto mengenai nama yang baru saja disebutkan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya Temari seserius itu," Kankurou berujar. "Kami terkejut ketika ia begitu saja menyatakan ingin menikah dengan si Nara itu—" Kankurou menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Naruto," Gaara akhirnya bicara, "aku menerima bahwa Nara Shikamaru dapat dipercaya, aku juga cukup mengenalnya." Jeda. "Tapi ini adalah mengenai _pernikahan_. Temari adalah kakak perempuanku, dan mengizinkan pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru sama dengan mencoret namanya dari daftar penduduk Desa Suna."

Naruto memberikan pandangan mengerti.

Gaara melanjutkan, "Kau pasti mengerti. Ditambah dengan aturan pernikahan antardesa _ninja_ yang berlaku di Konoha—"

"—sulit bagi kami untuk memutuskan," Kankurou menambahkan.

Naruto menangguk. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu. Masalah ini sudah kudengar langsung dari Shikamaru sendiri," ujarnya. "Tapi—Gaara, Kankurou—Shikamaru serius. Mereka berdua serius. Tidakkah kalian pikir kita harus membantu mereka?" Naruto memandang Gaara.

"Ini mengenai realita, Naruto," Gaara bicara dengan nada yang sedikit rendah. "Inilah mengapa aku— _kita_ —butuh bicara dengan mereka berdua. Jika mereka serius, mereka harus menanggung konsekuensinya."

Hening.

Suasana menjadi tidak enak. Naruto sedikit lega karena Gaara dan Kankurou tampaknya tidak mengetahui keadaan Shikamaru dan Temari sebenarnya. Tidak menyelesaikan masalah, memang. Namun Naruto merasa Shikamaru sudah memasukkan nama Gaara dalam daftar penyelesaian masalahnya, dan Naruto tidak ingin ikut campur lebih dari kapasitasnya sekarang.

"Sebenarnya—" Naruto merogoh saku jubah Hokage-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. "Konoha ingin mengajukan mengenai masalah ini dalam Pertemuan Aliansi."

Mata hijau Gaara berkilat. Pemuda itu memandangi Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto tampak serius.

Gulungan membuka, menampakkan _draft_ materi yang ditunjukkan Shikamaru dan Neji beberapa jam lalu. Naruto menyodorkan gulungan itu pada Gaara.

"Aku percaya—kalian menyayangi Temari- _san_ seperti kami menyayangi Shikamaru," Naruto berujar pelan. "Kumohon, Gaara—"

Gaara terkejut. Itu sesuatu yang tidak diduga. Naruto tidak setiap saat memohon, apalagi kepada seorang Kage dari desa lain.

Namun mata safir Naruto tampak bersungguh-sungguh.

Gaara melirik Kankurou yang tampak lebih terkejut. Kemudian Gaara mengambil gulungan di meja dan berujar, "Aku mengerti."

Senyum tipis di wajah Naruto sudah cukup untuk sebuah kata terima kasih.

Untuk sesaat, Gaara bertanya-tanya mengapa sepertinya masalah itu menjadi begitu krusial. Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada Temari selama ia di Konoha?

Gaara memutuskan menyimpan pertanyaan itu nanti, dan berkonsentrasi pada gulungan di tangannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Shikamaru meremas perlahan jemari Temari. "Sudah tenang?" tanyanya.

Temari hanya mengangguk. Beberapa bagian dari Temari merasa memanas karena perhatian Shikamaru yang jarang-jarang ditemui, sementara bagian lainnya cukup tenang setelah kekhawatiran berlebihan yang tadi.

Sejak hamil, Temari merasa lebih sering cemas. Sakura pernah mengatakan bahwa itu adalah efek dari tekanan mental yang tanpa sadar dilalui Temari selama di Konoha. Mungkin gadis itu benar. Semakin waktu berlalu, semakin Temari merasakan kecemasan.

Pertemuan dengan Gaara mungkin adalah puncak dari segalanya.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Shikamaru bertanya.

Temari menggeleng. "Tidak usah," jawabnya.

Shikamaru masih menggenggam tangan Temari, dan itu membuat Temari merasa lebih baik. Ia sungguh hanya membutuhkan Shikamaru di sisinya saat ini.

"Kurasa kita perlu menyusun segalanya dari awal," Shikamaru berujar.

Temari tidak merespon. Menyusun rencana adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lagipula sejak awal masalah, ia mempercayakan segalanya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mencatat bahwa Temari tampak lebih tenang dan siap mendengarkan. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dan mulai bicara, "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Temari."

Sudut mata Temari sedikit berkedut. Namun gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku tahu," ujarnya.

Shikamaru tahu semua ini akan terdengar berat. Namun mereka harus melakukannya. Waktu mereka hampir habis, dan mereka harus melakukan sesuatu—atau memutuskan.

"Dari estimasi dua bulan yang diberikan Sakura waktu itu, hanya tersisa satu minggu. Usia kehamilanmu akan segera memasuki bulan keempat dan kita tidak bisa menutupinya lebih lama."

Temari menggenggam tangan Shikamaru—mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku berniat membereskan segala benturan masalah hukum desa pada Pertemuan Aliansi. Jika segalanya lancar … kita bisa segera menikah," Shikamaru mencoba terdengar yakin, meski agaknya ia gagal. "Setelah Pertemuan Aliansi nanti, aku berniat membicarakan keadaan kita kepada orangtuaku … dan kepada Gaara."

Temari mengangguk.

"Itu rencana awalku." Shikamaru memandang Temari. "Kondisinya sekarang—kemungkinan besar kita terpaksa memberitahu segalanya lebih cepat kepada Gaara—"

Gurat cemas muncul kembali di bola mata Temari. "Aku—"

Shikamaru memotong gadis itu, "—Aku yang akan bicara pada Gaara."

Sepasang _turquoise_ Temari membulat beberapa saat. Kemudian gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Temari—" Shikamaru bicara lagi. "Mengenai orangtuaku—" jeda sebentar; Shikamaru memandang Temari sungguh-sungguh, "—apa kau bersedia ikut untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka?"

Temari tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia merasakan genggaman Shikamaru yang erat di satu tangannya. Ia merasakan denyut kehidupan di balik _obi_ -nya, dan begitu saja merasakan keinginan untuk mejadi kuat.

Ia harus kuat.

Temari membuka matanya dan memandang Shikamaru. "Aku ikut," ujarnya.

Shikamaru memberikan senyum tipis sebelum kembali mendekap gadis di depannya. "Maaf atas semua kekacauan ini, Temari," Shikamaru berujar pelan.

Temari membalas pelukan itu. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Shikamaru. "Kita akan melaluinya bersama—" ujarnya.

Tak ada suara lagi. Baik Shikamaru maupun Temari hanya terdiam dalam pelukan satu sama lain dan mencoba menguatkan diri mereka.

Segalanya semakin tiba di ujung, dan tidak ada yang tahu akan seperti apa hasilnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

 


End file.
